Feel It
by GarlicSalt
Summary: When two worlds are brought together by destiny but ripped away all to fast, will fate being them back again? Or will the angst of fear and temptation permanently separate the two hearts yearning for one another? AU
1. Sleeping in Arlington

**AN: I am not by any means a writer - I am actually an engineer. So I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or if the story sounds like crap. This was a story I've been toying with and said "f" it and I wrote it. Please let me know what you think, it's my first FanFic so play nice please :)**

 **General Summary: This is an AU Arizona/Callie fic. I do not know if Calzona will be end game just yet. This will be a long and rather drama/smut/trigger filled story. You will be forewarned of this prior to any and all chapters. Arizona is a 5th year general surgeon resident at MGH in Boston enlisted in the Navy. Callie is new in town and the rest will be addressed. This story takes place in 2008. Enjoy!**

 **GN: I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters peeps!**

 **Chapter 1. Sleeping in Arlington**

 _"_ Attention passengers on Delta flight 3-5-1-0 with non-stop service to Boston Logan Airport, your flight is currently delayed due to the inclement weather. We have word that the storm should be passing within the hour, we apologize for any inconvenience this may be causing. Please come to the service desk if you have connecting flights in Boston that will require re-booking. _"_

Cracks of thunder fill Richmond airport as hail begins to pelt against the windows. Humid August evenings in Virginia could create some of the nastiest of thunder storms. Lighting so bright you would be temporarily blinded, thunder so loud you could feel it vibrate your chest. **_Feel_**. It was a word that seemed to have left the now morose blonde sighing in her chair for what seemed like the hundredth time now. Feeling is something that has left her now shadow of a body since _the_ news was delivered exactly seven days ago. Nothing was there now, _nothing_.

A sleepy blonde was stirring in a very uncomfortable airport chair. Mustering up the last bit of energy she had, feet began to make their way to the rest room to restore circulation to her lower half and freshen up. Staring at herself in the mirror, drabbed in her dress Navy whites, she looked at each pin and ribbon adorned on her chest. These were not honorable in her eyes: there was no blood, no violence, no glory and no story behind them. They simply signified her pay grade but most importantly that brilliant mind that resided behind _those_ blue eyes. The mind that earned her a spot in one, no, _the_ best medical school in America: Harvard University. From undergrad, until now, in here final year of med school, she was firmly rooted in Harvard. Then was accepted into Mass General's residency program for her general surgery residency. The blonde was so brilliant she was able to finish out undergrad in three years. No one understood her decision to enlist in the Navy. Not her mother, her father, friends nor family could understand. Money was never an issue seeing she was always the top 10% of her class. Not even her Navy recruiter could understand how such a brilliant mind would willingly sign up to go to the sand pit across the world.

The only person who did understand this impetuous decision was _the_ carbon copy of her. Her rock, her partner in crime, her best friend who was simply known as her dimply blue eyed twin brother, Timothy. Not only was he her identical twin, he was her everything. He was the reason for her scar just above her eye, the broken wrist and foot, the numerous scars all over her body from youth. The first person she confided in when she came out and the first person who was there when every relationship went to hell. He even drove them to the recruiting office in Boston where they would reside as undergrads before Tim went off to become a Navy SEAL. Only the twins knew what their destinies were, and that was to defend the country they grew up to love the best way that they could. And now, Timothy is sleeping in Arlington, _forever_.

Squinting her eyes to refocus her gaze, she let out a deep breathe before she was engulfed in rage, sorrow, laughter or whatever fucking phase of grieving she was in at this point. Her knuckles where ghost white from gripping the edge of the sink. _Why did you go Tim? Why? Four weeks before you could come home, four mother fucking weeks Tim. You were not supposed to die, remember? You're a bad ass Navy SEAL. And Navy SEALs don't die! But you did._

But the reality was all too blatant, to sobering, too _much_. It wasn't until she saw her dad standing in the ER did she know her twin intuition was right, until she saw the coffin being removed from the back of the plane, until she watched over a dozen fellow SEALS punch their tridents into his coffin, until she placed the final rose on the disturbed patch of ground, he was _never_ coming back. Choking back tears, she was brought back down by her pessimistic – 'doctor' – persona.

They say it's something that every doctor is born with – similar to a soldier. You must separate yourself from the reality of your job in order to complete your job. Or at least that's what she told herself whenever she watched a patient die on that stainless steel slab under her hands or she was able to play god and save another. Seeing life slip and come back like a yo-yo was the part of the job no one spoke of but merely dealt with by any means necessary. Like the soldier, your love and honor keeps you going but foolish pride and stubbornness underneath it all fuels the beast needing to cut or shoot the next body in your horizon.

"What the fuck." The blonde muttered to herself. Why, WHY was she doing this now, questioning everything for the greater good of what? What the fuck was the point of anything anymore? Did she even want to go to serve her country? She could not bear to cry anymore tears or exhaust any more sorrow into Timothy's passing. He would refuse to see his sister like this because of him. She knew very well that this could happen any moment and it did. _It fucking did._ No, it cannot and will not consume her. It was the last promise she made to her brother when she left him at Arlington. That this loss will not consume her only fuel her. She must bottle this up. _I will not let this consume me – Good man in the storm Robbins._

Staring back into the mirror, she turned the faucet on, and soaked her face in cool water to wash the last three hours of airport stench from her face. Staring down into the sink, watching the water flow, she was reminded of one of Tim's stupid sayings; " _Only dead fish go with the flow!"_ Which would usually lead them into some ridiculously stupid situation causing them to get in trouble from the colonel. Reminiscing thoughts perked a small pathetic looking smile but were quickly flushed when the bathroom door whipped open. A brunette woman was in what seemed to be fitful rage - towards her phone. Which was then quickly slammed shut as the woman entered a stall. Mumbling somethings in Spanish.

Shutting off the faucet, the blonde rolled neck and stared blankly into the porcelain bowl. The Latina woman who abruptly interrupted thoughts was now standing beside her, touching up her makeup, not even noticing the dead fish to her left.

* **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ***

The vibrating cell phone nearly sent Arizona out of her skin and caused the Latina woman to jump as well.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry," catching her breathe to only see blackened eyes darting into her cerulean ones. "Uh…uh" _Dammit, she's gorgeous, like beautiful, gorgeous. Robbins, stop stuttering and making mouth noises, smile you fool!_

A giant dimply smile popped up causing the brunette to ease tensed facial muscles. The first genuine one in what seemed like days.

"It's okay, I-I thought I shut it off." A small smile was returned and the Latina quickly eyed the soldier in front of her before drooling. _God, what color blue are those eyes? And that uniform? Get a grip you buffoon! She has a ring on and clearly IS NOT gay or looking for hopeless cases such as yourself._

Arizona simply nodded and knew when the air was becoming intoxicating awkward and lead herself out of the restroom before doing anything else foolish or worse, stuttering more.

 _'Great job Torres, two for two with the scaring away stunning women'_. The Latina thought to herself.

 _What the fuck was that Robbins?_ Quickly re-adjusting her collar, god did it get hot or was it just the fiery hot Latina who just spooked her out of her skin and made her melt simultaneously when she saw how sinfully gorgeous she was. _SNAP. OUT. OF. IT. ROBBINS._

The annoying static of the loud speaker brought her back to Earth all too quick.

 _Attention passengers on Delta flight 3-5-1-0 will be leaving from gate A-7, Alpha-7, A-7. We have been cleared for take and will begin the boarding process in 10 minutes._

The blonde let out a sigh of relief now that she was going home, finally. Anywhere _but_ here. The last seven days of her life were finally coming to a close and she could not wait to set foot on that plane and begin the final phase of her life. And most importantly, drink herself into an oblivion with her friends.


	2. Birthday Haircuts

**AN1: Thanks for the reviews /comments. Yes I did F that one up w/ the twins. I'll be as accurate as I can be but I'm merely mortal, however I appreciate the feedback tremendously!**

 **AN2: I plan on making up lots of characters along the way to bring out more in the main characters. Sit tight**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Grey's Anatomy characters !**

 **Chapter 2 – Birthday Haircuts**

Landing in Boston was bitter sweet. It was essentially the beginning and ending of so much for the nearly 30 year old: the final year of her surgical residency at MGH, the beginning of her countdown to deployment, the last year in the USA, but most importantly, right now, her last night of her twenties. She needed this night to devoid any and all wicked thoughts that had been plaguing her, she needed to see her friends, and she needed to forget everything else that made the world spin.

Stepping out of the secured area of Logan airport she was greeted by several of her closest friends holding a giant poster board saying "HAPPY BDAY Z!"

"ZONNNAAAA!" An over thrilled and clearly over caffeinated Teddy Altman sprinted full speed towards Arizona.

"Ouffff", jumping into Arizona's arms, "Uh, Hi Teddy." She quietly replied.

"Happy Birthday Z, I've missed you like crazy! Not to mention, I've been worried! You look too skinny and sober, let's go to a bar STAT." Teddy said into her best friend's ear as Arizona let her down onto her own feet.

It was spot-on, Teddy was genuinely concerned for her best friend Arizona. Since everything happened, Arizona distanced herself from Teddy, and now, she was moving in with her, _again_. But she did not think much of the blonde's distant and cold behavior as it was just her coping mechanism. Typical military brat behavior that Teddy also adopted from childhood.

Arizona smiled back, for maybe the first time in these seven days, except for – _No, Robbins, SNAP, OUT_ – "Yee-ESSSS, OW! What the, OW! Andrew? REAL-OWWW, Cut the OW". Rubbing her arm, Andrew was now delivering their traditional birthday punches to his fellow friend.

"Aww, suck it up soldier, I'm not even close to getting warm. Happy. *PUNCH* Birthday. *PUNCH* Arizo-AHHH!"

Within an instant, Andrew's right arm was grabbed by Arizona's left hand and twisted behind his back, causing the man to cringe down to his knees. "Say it, SAY IT" commanded the blonde.

"OKAY! OKAY! BOLOGNA SHORTS!"

The group of them laughed while the crowd at baggage claim looked at them all like they were obnoxious teenagers who required parental supervision and Adderall. _If they only knew the story of the bologna shorts._

"Happy Birthday Z!"

"Thank you Henry. See, a normal, GROWN man can say it, why must you abuse me in order to say it?" The blonde said turning towards the man massaging his bicep.

"Crap! It's already 2200 hours – Z we have to get the hell out of here and celebrate the last 120 minutes of your twenties. I hope you are ready for this soldier."

A devilish smirk left Teddy's lips chased with a wink which indicated that she had more than a casual night of drinking planned for the four of them. Arizona didn't even bother changing from her Navel dress uniform, she knew it only increased her chances of getting laid by 100%. And that's exactly what she needed after whathersface did merely seven days earlier.

They all piled into a cab and headed to their old stomping grounds for what seemed like a night on the town to all their old favorite dives. It only seemed appropriate.

Teddy looked down and noticed Arizona was still wearing her engagement ring. It nearly sucked the life out of Altman.

"Why is that _obscenity_ still on you?" Looking almost disgusted by the site of it let alone speaking of it.

"I didn't want to explain to my parents what happened, at least not _now_. Not yet Teds. I still don't even know what's happening, and truthfully, I need to get laid by someone else to figure it out."

"YEAH Z! Lady action tonight – 'cause I need some too – you know? Well not the _ladies_ but you know what I mean, eh?" Andrew said raising his eyebrows up and down, nudging Arizona as if he was insinuating the already inevitable obvious plans for GI Blondie. "Besides, that whore bag, no good, terrible awful, piece of shit human being, doesn't even deserve  your air. You know Z?"

Despite being the biggest pain in the ass, annoying, and obnoxious being, he was a great friend and even better trauma nurse. He was also, the biggest and gayest playboy on the eastern seaboard outside the hospital. He was a 9 out of 10 on bad days and an 11 on sick days – that was annoying. He had this knack for knowing what everyone was thinking before it was even thought of and saying what needed to be said no matter what. An insufferable know it all, all the time – obnoxious. But absolutely stunning, the long tan and handsome Nebraska farm boy turned city-sleek stud that everyone wanted a piece of – literally, a pain in the ass.

Teddy could only laugh at the pair. Despite them being polar opposites on the sexuality spectrum they really were the gay/lesbian versions of themselves. Instead of adding to Andrew's growing list of insults for the provider of Arizona's ring, she took the blondes left hand, and removed the ring. Debating on chucking it into the August night, she instead situated it on Arizona's dog tag chain.

"I would have chucked that gallstone out the window"

"Shut up Andrew." The three others said in unison

After dropping off Arizona's luggage, the group arrived to The Bell in Hand Tavern after 11:00 and were allowed to skip the line free of cover (one of the few perks of being in uniform on your birthday). Finding a booth near the karaoke stage, Andrew ran to the bar and came back with an array of drinks.

"Jez, what did you buy the bar Drew?" Henry dropped his jaw when he saw his friend wade through the crowd only to drop an entire pitcher of beer and a measuring cup full of a brown liquor.

"Fuck, I would of if I had some HELP Henry, oh friend, oh pal!" Andrew situated four shot glasses and four beer glasses in front of each friend. Pouring everyone a helping, he then stood up on his stool with the measuring cup and pitcher in hand. Henry then jumped on the table and let out a bellowing whistle causing the bar to drop in silence.

"AH-TEN-TION!" The deep, raspy voice of Andrew now commandeered all airspace. "Fellow patrons of Bell in Hand, ladies, gentlemen, and even underage children! Today is my best friend Arizona's 30th birthday and she is going to be a surgeon in the mother fuckin' Navy next year!" The bar erupts in cheers, as Arizona shrinks into her chair, turning every shade of red known to Crayola.

"And, well, this blonde beaut' is in need of a birthday trim! What do ya say blondie?" Before Arizona could even jump up to object what she very well knew was coming her way. Teddy already had her palm on her forehead holding her head back and opening her jaw with her left hand. Henry wrapped a dingy grey bar towel around her neck and that was the beginning.

Andrew began to dump the brown liquor into her mouth followed by Henry finishing up with the pitcher of cheap beer. In unison the bar was erupting in a "CHUG CHUG CHUG" chant, only prompting the blonde to finish the remaining drops pitcher of said cheap beer. Once the pitcher was nearly empty the entire bar began to sing "Happy Birthday" to the blonde and then resumed their nights.

"You absolutely needed to do that – _didn't you?_ " Arizona deadpanned whipping her face of any remaining beer or whiskey – at least it wasn't on the uniform.

Andrew winked – "I actually did it to look down your shirt." *WHACK* "OUCH! Lay off the juice GI Blondie, I was kidding. I was actually trying to make you forget and to look for anything good for us. And…"

The dirty blonde returns to the table with another round interrupting Andrew's speech … "AND it looks like this place is a bust, it's all pathetic looking undergrads. Let's go to the next one."

"Did we look this pathetic as undergrads, did I?"

"Andrew, you were too busy looking for the next piece of ass in some thumping gay club and these two nerds" Henry was now pointing at Arizona and Teddy, "Were too busy studying."

"Nope, Arizona was a genius in undergrad remember? Plus undergrad is child's play when you compare it to med school. That was when we became hobbits." Teddy corrected her boyfriend in a matter of fact tone.

"Regardless, I have no plans on sharing an XL twin bed tonight, so let's head out and continue the celebration." Andrew said as he paid for the tab.

The next dive was around the corner, and this place had a dance floor in which Arizona fondly recalls many a nights dancing like a fool. _Where did the time go?_

Skipping the line and cover the group gravitated to the dance floor immediately. Andrew was always Arizona's designated dance partner when Henry was in town. She did not mind dancing with him, since they were both gay and good looking. They attracted the sexes they wanted – men and women – straight or gay, it didn't matter. Sex was all the duo cared about on any given night.

It wasn't long before a tall sultry looking man moseyed his way towards Arizona. Hair, that's all she saw when she saw him, well three of him.

Andrew knew that look of Arizona all too well by now, and ushered her to a booth to make sure his friend didn't pass out before last call. He brought the blonde a water and sat across from her.

"Drink up baby blues, you've got a long night ahead of you." Andrew said he slide the water in front of her

"Fahhkk youuu." As mumbled as she chugged her water.

He knew his friend was in need of 'lady lovin' tonight after all that has happened and plus – it was her damn birthday! Andrew skimmed the crowd for any lookers and was met with green eyes of envy across the bar. Green eyes that said ' _I'm going to find you and eat your lady soul." PERFECT FOR ARIZONA!_

The brunette was heading towards them after she caught Andrew staring at her.

"Fuck, Z, sit up – look pretty! Dimples!" pointing to his cheek to initiate the blonde to smile and look alive. Giving his friend encouraging nods and pretending to be deep in conversation, he was interrupted when that same devious green eyed woman nearly sat on top of him. She rested her head on her fist, and began to speak.

"I'm sorry, you must excuse me, and I wanted to get a full on view of this, gorgeous soldier. _Robbins_?" She said squinting at the name tag. She continued to eye the blonde as if she was the last supper.

"Uh-uhh-um" _Make your mouth work Robbins. What the fuck is Drew doing? Huh? Face? Oh. O-OH!_ "Yes" _Smile, dimples, flash, blue eye bat, bang._ "Arizona – actually. And y-your name?"

Green eyes narrowed as if they were eyeing prey, preparing to strike but only to maim. "You'll get to know it if you can show me what you have out on the dance floor."

And with that, the blonde was being dragged back out to the dance floor one more time to prove her stuff. The music was upbeat – not too fast and not to slow either. Typical top 40 but she was grateful for that. Feeling the woman grind up against her brought back a feeling she hasn't felt in what seemed like forever. _Fuck this feels, great._

The woman was now entering a very dangerous territory with Arizona, and she knew it. She liked it.

Turning to face the blonde she rest one arm on the her shoulder and let the other one sway above her head, all while gyrating her core against a uniformed thigh. Noticing that Robbins was increasing the pace along with the music, the brunette did a quick 180 and pressed firmly onto her body to increase the pace. Arizona was running her hands up and down her sides placing a firm grip onto the vibrating hips before her. The brunette reached up behind her, she grabbed the back of the blondes head and pulled her closer. Grazing her earlobe with her lips she whispered – "Shot?" Which was followed by a quick nip and lick that nearly melted the blonde on the dance floor.

Slapping down their third consecutive shot, Arizona stuck with whiskey, the green eyed monster took to tequila. _Insane this woman is._ "Can I know your name nowww?" popping more Robbins dimples at the woman, yet she remained stoic.

"Kiss me" the green eyed monster deadpanned with eyes that said, _Now I'm striking to kill_.

"Uhh-wha-." Before she could even formulate a response, lips collided together in a frenzy of pent up aggression and lust. A light moan left her lips when she felt the brunettes hand on her hips pulling her into embrace. Unable to stop, she swiped her tongue on the bottom lip of the monster and was readily granted access to this gorgeous brunette's mouth. Mirroring her hands on hips, Arizona reach up and took a fist full of sweat tussled locks, causing the brunette to deeply moan.

Before they publically rounded second in a dingy dive, the brunette broke the kiss. She was now looking into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. _Navy_. Narrowing her gaze to eliminate her drunken double vision she slurred out.

" _My place_?"


	3. Starting Over

**AN1: This chapter will be a bit shorter, but needed. I probably won't get around to the next 3 chapters until next week. Again - thanks for the love!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters! I am only borrowing them for my story!**

 **Chapter 3 - Starting Over**

Calliope Torres was becoming a real master of the craft- _starting over_. She started over when she left for the Peace Corps at 18. Started over when she was kicked out of her parent's house for getting caught with a woman at 22. Starting over again when she was married to and then divorced a fellow surgeon by 29. But now, she was _really_ starting over. This was the last start over, reset, or whatever the fuck it may be called at this point. She wound up falling in love with the wrong person and was left even more broken and confused.

This was the final straw.

"Callie Torres!" Exclaimed a tall, equally as beautiful red head.

"Addison Montgomery!" Callie smiled back and embraced the hug from a long lost friend.

"Boston is _more_ than happy to have you grace their grounds in the coming years!"

"Well, I hope it's only _less_ than one year. I don't think the cold and I will get along – _at all."_

"Relax Miami, there are these things called jackets and boots that are somewhat fashionable. I've adjusted just fine and I've been a warm bodied creature since I was an infant." Addison smirked at Callie.

Callie missed Addison dearly. After going AWOL from Miami, to haul ass two days after their high school graduation to join the Peace Corp, Callie nearly lost all of her friends _except_ Addison. The nail in the coffin was the whole "gay" thing being plastered around their conservation neighborhood – that really purged anyone from Callie's childhood. _Not Addison though._

Addison made it a point to leave the safety net of Key Biscayne and head up north where she knew her family wouldn't bother to visit her. Where she wouldn't be burden with the constant need to present an image, be questioned by everyone, but most importantly, have the privacy that came with living in a place where no one really gave a shit what was in your trash or whom you were screaming at. John Hopkins was the perfect place for Addison, and Boston was even better for the fourth year OBGYN resident at Brigham and Women's Hospital.

"Thanks for reminding me how fashionable winter clothing is." Callie groaned. Why did she let Addison talk her into this? Granted she needed the new start, and MGH had an exceptional orthopedics program, but fucking _Boston? Snow? Cold? Rain? Ick. But it was your only option Torres._

"You could still be at Miami General…"

"OK, stop. I get it, please don't remind me how I chase the same sex away and make the opposite sex hate me. Thanks" Callie didn't need the reminder yet again.

"Good, than let's get your baggage and get to our new home!"

The pair made their way over to baggage claim when they noticed a blonde wrestling a full grown man to the ground. Callie's heart nearly stopped. _It was her._

"Jesus, wonder what got GI Barbie in a tizzy with Ken." Addison exclaimed.

Callie couldn't answer, she actually thought she stopped breathing momentarily until Addison tapped her shoulder.

"You're drooling and you're going to pass out if you don't breathe dear." Addison glanced at the blonde now picking up the dirty blonde guy from the ground. "Why don't you pick your jaw up, man up and go ask her for her number slick?"

"She's engaged." Callie didn't break site from the blonde now hugging the other man in the group.

"And you know because you have x-ray vision or you tried for the Mile High Club?"

Callie thought about sex with the blonde. She closed her eyes actually, and _envisioned_ it. She was smirking like a fool before Ads reeled her back into reality.

"HELLO! Earth to Callie, can we get your baggage or would you like me to get your GI Barbie to get your baggage and jaw?"

Shaking the thoughts from her head, "No, no, I've got it. Let's get to the new house. Our house!" Callie smiled huge and turned to see the blonde just one more time…

 _She_ was gone, forever.

Callie was more than grateful that Addison would let her shack up at the posh three bedroom in Brookline. It was as if the planets all aligned. Ads needed a new roomie and Callie was the orphan girl who needed a home. The pair had been friends since they were kids and all the way through their private prep school years. Getting along would be the least of their worries. It was a no brainer for Callie; the house itself was gorgeous, prime location right next to the city, public transportation was accessible and it fully furnished. Callie couldn't ask for more.

Addison revealed just days prior that her third roommate was Meredith Grey, the daughter of the Ellis Grey. She was a fourth year at Beth Israel focusing on general surgery. The Ellis Grey – _freaking Ellis Grey_. It made Callie shiver at the thought but Ads told her Meredith was good company. A bit of a wild child, callus yet kind, someone to respect, an absolute force in the OR, and a good friend when you needed it. In addition to this, she was sleeping with the future 'Neuro-god' of the east coast. And apparently several other gods of the surgical world.

That was a bit to wrap her head around all at once so she was grateful when Meredith wasn't there when they arrived.

"And this, THIS, will be your fortress my lady." Addison spread her arms out wide and was spinning around as if she was presenting Callie with a room in the White House.

"Really Ads? Thank you for the introduction."

It wasn't the biggest room, not nearly what she was use too, but it was perfect for Callie.

"I figured the room with the deck would be best when your prince or princess charming comes knocking at your window. Besides, Mer has a thing for stumbling in drunk at all hours of the day so it's best we keep her away from any high places. And my room has the biggest closet – which to me is more important than a one season deck."

 _Good to know._

Roommate bonding was cut short when Addison's pager started to go berserk.

"You know, Callie? Sometimes I wonder WHY I wanted to go into OBGYN." In an irritated tone, she huffed and continued. "It's like these damned babies KNOW when I am running on 4 hours of sleep on 30 hours of straight work." She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, with that, I will let you unpack. Help yourself and don't be alarmed by Hurricane Grey at 3AM. I should be home by then – mom's about to pop." Addison makes an exploding gesture with her hands and is out of the house before Callie can sit on her new bed.

 _It's only 11PM, I wonder_ _what_ _Hurricane Grey was up too and_ _where_ _GI Barbie was going._

It was well after midnight – 2 AM to be exact before Callie finished unpacking. Addison had made it known she was home and hopped into the shower shortly afterwards. _Mom really was ready to pop_. Addison freshened up quick and came into Callie's room with a bottle of red wine.

"Care for some Merlot?" As the red head jumped onto Callie's bed.

"No glasses?"

"We're in Boston dear, not the Biscayne Estates, we drink from the bottle here." And with that, Addison and Callie began casually swigging $40 wine from the bottle.

"So," Taking a large gulp of the heady grape juice. "I get there and she was already at 8 cm, that baby was more than ready. And you should have seen her poor husband, this guy, I mean MAN, fainted right when the baby started to crown. He missed the _best_ part Cal! This guy had tattoos on his freakin' neck but a baby popping out of his girlfriend's parts knocked him out cold."

"Yeah, the vagina is the scariest thing for some men I guess?" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Cal, he was so large that the nurses couldn't move him. Security actually came up and moved him to a gurney so our nurses could make sure he was alright. It was hilarious."

"And how was the madam in distress?"

"She actually was happy he was knocked out cold. She claimed she could push in peace and would get to hog the newborn." Addison was laughing just recapturing the moment in her head. "It was actually her fourth natural child birth, she's sort of a pro at child birth I guess?"

"That's so many contractions in a lifetime. But, I think I'd be pissed after seeing my child's father faint – or something at least. Not happy at all. Man card revoked. For sure."

"Yeah, I don't even think I'd want anyone in the room. You know? Knowing the process and everything. I'd actually have a new OBGYN fly in, probably. Total stranger, so they wouldn't know what my lady bits look like at their worst or best. Complete unbiased view point." The redhead was in a deep thought now, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Actually, do you think _I_ could deliver my _own_ baby?"

The pair bust out laughing at the thought of Addison delivering her own baby.

"Could I be there to see that?" Callie took a final long swig from the bottle.

"You – Callie, will be the only one in that room. I need one witness at least."

Conversation was light and eventually the pair retired to bed before the start of a new day was dawning. She was happy with the way her new room had come and was even more excited to be starting over for the final time.


	4. Hurricane Grey

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad I have some people intrigued. Just as a forewarning, Calzona won't be happening just yet. I have plans for both women. Just as a forewarning, this is not a Calzona chapter, sorry :( .. I have a story line built up for them so we'll see what happens I guess.**

 **Disclaimer - I am only borrowing the characters from Grey's Anatomy!**

 **\- BTW, this is a smut chapter, you have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 4 – Hurricane Grey**

Stepping into the blinding street lights Arizona took a step back to behold the woman whisking her away. She honestly didn't even know what the woman looked like, she was having trouble walking, thinking, talking, seeing and balancing all at once to even appreciate this woman's beauty.

 _Who areeee youuu mystery woman?_ Arizona thought to herself... _She's not even a brunette you jack ass, she's clearly blonde-ish, Yesah, blondish brown..dirty blonde, and she has these ahhhwesome lehgs.. how can she walk sooo fast in heels? wait, why she walking so fast? S-she has a nice bum, mm, really nice bummm. Moving reeally fasttt... Really really pretty lady, wonder what your name is pretty lady with the pretty blonde-ish brown hair. Timmy had blondish brown hair, but can'tt walk in hheeeels. I miss him, he would like you pretty lady... and... Hang on?_ Arizona stomps her feet causing the mystery woman to stop in her tracks.

"Can you p-PLEASE, tell me, y-your name, like NOW! B-before, I- I think you're some like freak whose gunna sell my organsss?" Stuttered a very drunk blonde.

The woman stopped dead in her route towards a cab stand, did a 180 and looked directly into navy eyes, _"_ Wh-why are you sooooo pushy Ari-zoonaa?" Laughing, she grabbed the blonde's hand, and smiled seductively.

"NO-noo! Prett-y lady, you listen, NOW." Arizona was talking out of her ass, "I-I really like you, but I'm reall-lly sad, you-u have hair, just like Tim, my-my brother. B-but, he's gone. " Arizona's entire demeanor dropped. "and now I-I just have you, and your pretty hair, and, and, you have a Great bum!" The woman's eyes were glued to Arizona trying to make out the point she wanted to get across, "I-I just, you have- uhh, what color are your-you eyes? T-thosee are Re-realllllly pretty. I - I..."

Before Arizona could continue her drunken word vomit space between her and dirty blonde closed, lips clashed once more. They broke apart, and now Arizona could see _her_ eyes, greenish-blue, _dangerous eyes._

In a lustful voice she leaned into the blonde's ear - _"My name, is Meredith, Arizona." ,_ and without hesitation, the duo continued their trip.

It had been years, over four years to be exact, since Arizona took anyone other than her _fiancée_ home. Now, _Meredith,_ was going to be the newest notch on the bedpost, and she didn't feel a ting of guilt about it. In fact, she felt overwhelming sense of vengeance and anger seep in, and Meredith was going to be her vent.

Bodies piled into the back of a cab, and Meredith spat out an intersection to the driver. Sitting next to one another, they each took a moment to observe their perspective lays.

Arizona couldn't see straight and neither could Meredith, but they knew that they needed each other for something more complex than _sex_. The dirty blonde beside Arizona was gorgeous: wavy hair just past her shoulders, killer legs accompanied by heels that made her ass a magnet for Arizona's hands.

Two hands broke the gaze and grabbed onto Arizona's face as if the dirty blonde was sucking the life out of the her. Arizona kneaded at her buttocks as she was pushed onto the bench in the back of a Boston cab. The women battled for control and power over one another. Using mouths as shields to muffle moans and hands as weapons to attack their prey.

It was aggressive, raw, and shameless.

 ***SCREECH***

The two bodies thudded in the back seat breaking the intimacy. A sweat began to build between the two and liquid sex was already beginning to pool at their cores. The cab stopped and they were informed by a very bothered taxi driver that they had reached their destination. _No turning back now Robbins._

Peeling their bodies apart, Arizona threw a 50 at the driver and dragged the other woman out.

"Uh,-uh w—where the hell are we going?"

"I'll, I will sh-show you the ways."

Meredith hopped onto Arizona's back, for a piggy-back ride. She took the blonde's Naval hat from her head and placed it on her own.

"Now, MUSH!" She slapped Arizona's ass and pointed down the street. "I'mmm the captain of t-t-he Battleship A-aA-rizonaa, now MUSHHH!" A few more encouraging slaps and the women were on their route.

"Ya know, that uhh, mushing, it like a horse. And I'm a, a, ummm?"

"BATTLEEESHIPPPP!" Screamed Meredith.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the woman on her back and the scene they created. _I am really about to go and have sex with a complete and total stranger and for all intents and purposes, cheat on my fiancée. Happy Birthday Robbins._

"Seizee Fireee!" The dirty blonde hopped off Arizona's back, and walked up to the stoop of an old Victorian house. She lifted up a piece of the porch floor board to reveal a hidden key that unlocked the front door.

She turned to the blonde shadowing her – _Well, here goes nothing Mer. –_ kissed her one last time in the summer night and lead them into the house.

It was unlike Arizona to ignore her surroundings, as she _never_ intended on spending the night. This was a key element in the one night stand strategy. _Know your surroundings and leave before the other party wakes up to avoid any and ALL awkward contact_.

 _Simple enough_.

Simple enough when you're not rolling against walls, banging into furniture, being surveyed by a tongue and hands while stripped of your clothes.

 _Simple enough_.

Coming to her senses, Arizona re-gained much needed control by picking Meredith and forcing her to latch around her waist. She could feel the other woman's heat against her abdomen - it was intoxicating.

By some chance of luck they managed to stagger into Meredith's bedroom where the dirty blonde regained her control over Arizona. She maneuvered the woman to the edge of her desk and stood on her own two feet. Arizona's chest was heaving up and down from carrying the woman and from the building arousal between them.

Meredith wasted no time, she pushed the officer back onto her desk and commenced her work. A hand snaked up behind Arizona and took in a fistful of blonde hair. She tugged the hair back hard, and bit down onto a creamy neck, leaving traces of teeth marks everywhere.

"UHh-FUCK, Meredith, uhh."

Arizona dug her nails into the other woman's back to stabilize herself.

"Take this, fucking, thing off, FUCK. How the FUCK does." Meredith was struggling to unbutton the officer's uniform, "Fuck this!" and with that the woman ripped the uniform off with one pull.

Several buttons dropped onto the floor and the assault moved to her chest, causing Arizona to swallow any remorseful words. Fingertips grazed the edge of her white camisole and that was gone. The remaining piece of fabric was discarded even faster than the previous two.

Her head was spinning. The dirty blonde dug what felt like a dozen pearly whites into harden peaks and began to ferociously suck. Bright red bites etched the soft skin from her neck to her nipples. It was painful, but all the more pleasurable, it made her feel desired.

When the dirty blonde made way to the second peak, Arizona was going to burst. She dug even harder into Meredith's back, scratched up into the bottom of her hairline and grasped a handful of hair. She pressed Meredith's head and mouth harder into her breast, and all so suddenly pulled it back to look into her eyes. _Green, I think they're, are green, and full of lust …_

Neither could breathe nor speak, Arizona made _her_ move.

She stood at attention to the green eyed woman, and latched back onto her mouth. Their tongues intertwined with one another, mimicking the motions of their hands. Arizona allowed the dirty blonde into her mouth only to suck vigorously on her tongue. The dirty blonde moaned and nearly buckled at the knees from the stimulation.

Arizona leaned away and popped the tongue from her lips, breaking only to remove the woman's garments. The kissing intensified as needy hands began groping breasts. Arizona squeezed and rolled them in her hands, Meredith broke the kiss. Arizona kneaded even harder and studied the woman's reaction. She pinched her nipples at the apex of her fingers, Meredith moaned.

Meredith snapped her eyes open, "Uh Fuck Arizona," she brought her hands up to the back of Arizona's and stopped them. Regained her breathe, "I-I-I need you, you, to FUCK me, r-right here, NOW."

Arizona didn't need to be told once, in fact, she needed a wall to 'FUCK' this woman properly.

The dirty blonde was pinned between a feisty blonde and a door in an instant. Their bodies where slick with sweat and cores throbbing with arousal. The coldness from the door on her behind recoiled the bubbling desire deep inside the dirty blonde briefly taking her down to reality.

Arizona wanted, _needed_ more control.

Meredith felt her wrists being grasped by the blonde, and pinned beside her head. Eyes met, she was received with cobalt irises, digging into her soul. Then, teeth began grazing her neck, causing flashes of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Holy Fuckk, Arizo-zonaaaH. FUCK"

Arizona may have bit too hard on a creamy earlobe, but she didn't care. The woman beneath her began to grind into her core. She moaned into Meredith's ear.

"Ahh-uhh, you-your so, weeETT. UH." Meredith grinded harder into Arizona.

"Pl-please just FUCK me" protested the pinned down woman.

In seconds, Arizona was on her knees, propping a long tone leg on her left shoulder. Meredith was indeed, soaked, covered in a fragrant arousal that gave Arizona chills. She turned her head to thigh now resting on her shoulder and began biting towards Meredith's core.

"What—uhhh, FUCK." Fists slammed into the door behind her, now providing her support, as primal screams and moans filled the room.

A skilled tongue made way from the back of a knee, tracing over each love bite, only to narrow its point and trace from the bottom of swollen lips to the tip of a very erect hood. An accentuated flick exposed the rigid clit and nearly sent Meredith over the edge.

Arizona earned the control she so frantically desired.

In an instant, lips and tongue exposed the swollen bud. Swirling her muscle around the bundle of nerves – increasing the pressure with each passing minute – Meredith was coming undone.

"AH-Ah-Ari, Arizonahh. I'm, g-going to"

Before the final word came out, the blonde stopped. She kept the woman tittering on the edge until she regained focus and noticed the skilled muscle had seized.

"W-why! Did you St-AH, FUCK"

Two adroit fingers entered her dripping core, reigniting a smoldering eruption within. Lips reattached to her bud, fingers began milking her center, riding that spot that made her scream.

"K-keep, f-fucking ME – so, so – YES!" Meredith's head rolled back and hit the door behind her, the ceiling was spinning from drunken pleasure she was experiencing. She grabbed ahold of blonde hair in an attempt to steady her rattling core. Walls began to clench and the approaching peak was near.

Arizona felt it; her knees started to hurt from the hardwood floor, her arm was nearly numb from holding the woman up for so long, lips and tongue were raw from working so persistently, and her forearm was burning. But the woman was close. A grip on blonde locks triggered Arizona into the final stretch; vicious sucking accompanied complete hard thrusts delivered Meredith the release she sought out for.

"FU-AHHH-CKK" Her very core pulsated, mind vanished in an instant, body tingling at every orifice, she couldn't stand a moment longer so she used the blonde a safety net.

"UHhmff." Arizona groaned. The sweaty and over sexed Meredith was now panting on top of her, pinning her down to the hardwood floor.

They laid on the floor for an unknown amount of time, simultaneously slowing their breathing patterns. Arizona was stuck, and still had yet to get off. _Great, I over sexed my date and now I'm going to have to do this MYSELF._

Meredith couldn't explain anything that had transpired in the last few hours, but she didn't care. She wasn't gay, or even curious for that matter, but she didn't care. She could count the number of women she'd actually slept with on one hand – none, but she didn't care.

What she did care about, was that she just experienced the one of the most earth shattering orgasms she's ever had.

The body beneath her made her realize she _wanted_ to return the favor.

Perched up on her elbows, she fixed gaze at the sleepy looking blonde. She didn't say a word, the blonde's smirk said it all. She placed a light kiss on lips, and slide a digit into woman below.

"FUCK, uhh, ahh" Arizona was not expecting that.

"Telll me, h-how you want me, to fuck you." She moved lower, and began sucking onto one of the blonde's breasts.

Arizona didn't need much, or anything at all to send her over the edge. Her pent up aggression from the week was boiling out and she needed a quick, hard release.

"H-hard, fast, MORE! Arghh YESSSS!"

One finger left Arizona so painstakingly slow while three more rushed into her. She screamed, "FUCK MEREDITH", as her walls clenched down. Her fingernails began to leave an impression on the dirty blonde's back, "Keep-keep going. I-I'm going, to UHHH."

Meredith felt the mounting pressure of the blonde below her, as she clenched her walls down tighter with every thrust. The sounds of her hand thrusting into Arizona's arousal filled the room.

Her final cry was deep scream, with a thud of her head against the floor. Meredith was careful to drain any remaining energy from the blonde before slipping out completely.

They laid next to each other, in a blissful state, sensing their endeavors were more than concluded.

For the time being, Arizona felt something more than vengeance, grief, or anger. The demons deep inside where silenced for the time being and the light snoring above her playing a calming melody. It was the first night in a long time in which Arizona felt wanted by another human being. _And that felt good._

 **Hmmmm .. Whaddddaaa guys think? I know it would never happen but I can dream right? I love Mer and I love Arizona so why can't they have some pound cake together? Do you think Arizona will leave in time before Callie or Addison wake up? Hm..  
**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. GI Barbie

**AN: I said it would be a while before "Calzona" but I promise it'll be worth the wait. I will be adding 3 more chapters today because I am going to be very busy the coming weeks at work. So don't expect and update for a few weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters from Grey's Anatomy!**

 **Chapter 5 - G.I. Barbie**

"Sleep alright Cal?" Addison was sitting at the kitchen table, mug of coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. "Coffee's fresh, and again, help yourself to some food."

"I slept well. And thank you." She grabbed a mug and sat across from Addison.

"So, did you hear Hurricane Grey last night?" She laughed lightly.

"Actually, I did, but I just shut my door. I _did_ however see the overturned furniture, and decorations all over the hallway." Callie had a irritated tone in her voice.

Not that she was mad, but it was not how she wanted to spend her first day at her new home.

"MM, yeah. Well, we have this mutual agreement." Addison dropped the paper to look at Callie's face. "It's as such: we already know we're going to have sex, just keep it, or _try_ to keep it in the bedroom. Replace anything you break along the way. And ALWAYS clean up your mess." She studied the Latina's face for a reaction. Nothing.

"SO, I've moved into a fucking brothel, Ads?" The attitude apparent in each word.

"HA, I wish! Then that would mean we would ALL be having sex." Addison returned to her newspaper. "You know, I've gone through a Costco size pack of batteries Callie. A COSTCO sized. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Addison, please, for the love of god and this coffee I am about to vomit. Do not tell me about your vibrators." Callie was holding her head up with both palms, nodding 'No'.

"Seriously, Cal. I need to get laid. Ever since I left Rich, I'm like a nun. It's been almost two months. It's unnatural."

"What's unnatural is the fact you've vibrated through an entire 100 pack of batteries." She giggled to herself

"It was NOT 100, I think it was 96, the POINT" She lifted her index finger to Callie, "Is, the point" now waving it in front of her face, "Is, is that we need to get laid."

"No, no, no. I need to become a nun. I cannot chase away anyone else or get married or fall in love or get involved. No. I think a celibacy stint will help me right now."

"Please, you're a sex enthusiast Callie. At least people _want_ to have sex with you."

"And then they run away or cheat" She started to laugh morbidly. "I'd rather have _nothing_."

"Well, I will gladly change places Ms. Torres."

Before their conversation continued, a bang came from the other room.

"SON OF A…OWWCH"

Addison dropped the paper and her mouth was making an 'O' shape and her eyebrows were high, as if she _knew_ something juicy had just happened.

"What is it Ads? Clearly Mere-" She was cut off.

"That was _not_ Meredith. _THAT_ , was another woman. In Meredith's room. Right now. Another. Woman."

"And?" Callie didn't catch on to Addison's devilish grin.

"She's not gay, not curious, not anything but 'Strictly Dickly'. She's _never_ been with a woman. Ever."

For whatever reason, this made Addison giddy, like a kid pulling a prank off on their parents giddy.

"Okay, people change, whatever. Sex is sex Addison." Callie didn't care. Sex was just sex in her mind. Man or woman, it was just what people did.

"It's not that Cal, but we get to see the walk of shame and poke fun at her. This is pure EVIL!" She slapped her hand on the kitchen table. "I owe her anyway. She ate my left over chicken cutlets and no one messes with my food."

 _Whatever you say Addison._

They heard inaudible voices from the bedroom, and peered into the hallway to catch a glimpse of this mysterious woman. The only woman Meredith Grey has ever bedded.

Then the door opened and out stumbled a very flustered looking blonde followed by a very, very hung over Meredith.

"MER! It is such a pleasure for you to bring your sleepover friend to breakfast. I was just about to make breakfast when – What the FUCK happened to your body?" Addison began making headway towards Mer.

Meredith was wearing a skimpy tank top with no bra, cotton panties and that was it. Her hair was in a messy looking sex bun, and her mysterious lover looked the same. Only she was sporting a pair of old looking basketball shorts.

Neither of the two impulsive mistresses knew what marks they left behind from the nights festivities.

Meredith's room was 15 feet from the front door, 15 feet from salvation, 15 feet until Arizona could sprint home and wash the sex off of her. However, 15 feet was too long a walk and a boisterous red head beat them to it.

 _FUCK Robbins, FUCK. FUCK. WHY did you fall asleep? Now you're fucking stuck, covered in hickeys and sex wounds. And NOW you're going to be interrogated by the fucking Little Mermaid. AWESOME_

"What the hell did you.." Addison was examining Meredith as if she was a child with chicken pox. Her face was covered in disgust "..did you do?"

"Addison, please, grow the hell up. Sex. It's what we did. Okay? Can we just-"

"Uh NO, your back looks like it's been mauled by a bear, you have hickeys the size of sand dollars on your chest, and you're still drunk."

"AND you're NOT my mother. Please – just,"

Arizona kept her focus on the ground, forward, towards the door anything to avoid the flaming red head's queries. However that wasn't slick enough.

"YOU!" She pointed firmly at the blonde who she stood in front of. "You're GI Barbie!"

Arizona whipped her head up, she loathed being called GI Barbie.

"DO NOT! Call me GI Barbie." Meeting Addison's extended index with her own. "Now if you would PLEASE let me see myself out that would be GREAT!" The irritation was boiling from her pores. _Who the hell is this carrot top to tell me what I am and when I can leave?_

"WAIT, don't you dare go. I thought you were engaged! And here you are, SLEEPING with my STRAIGHT roommate! Callie, isn't she engaged!? What kind of MONSTER cheats on their fiancé?"

Before Arizona could defend herself, there _she_ was. The woman from the airport. Standing before her. Just as beautiful, but oh god was she _fuming_. _Fuck Robbins, you fucked this up._

"Yeah, actually." Callie stated raising an eyebrow, now she was just plain curious, "I saw you. In the airport actually, Richmond, last night. And you had a ring on. A very flattering, _engagement ring_ on." She elaborated engagement and furrowed her brows.

 _God those chocolate eyes are gorgeous._

She lifted up her left hand "See, no ring clearly this is a misunderstanding, so now can I pl-"

Meredith jumped in, "Uh, well see, about that. I'd hate to be the tattle-tail, but I am NO home wrecker. It's on your dog tags." Meredith shifted her position so that she was facing all three women and folded her arms behind her back. Shrugging her shoulders in response to the blondes agape mouth, "I-I saw it, when I took off your shirt. I didn't think much of it because it was on your dog tags."

"And you SHOULDN'T. And neither should ANY of you." Arizona began waving her finger at all of them. "I am NOT engaged and if I was that's MY business." She was at her tipping point. The tension could be cut with a butter knife at this point.

"It still doesn't explain the reason for it going from finger to necklace." It wasn't a question it was a statement, she paused to let it sink into the blonde. "but that's NONE of MY business." Callie wasn't sure how she felt. Angry? Jealous? Annoyed? Depressed? She didn't care to know what the blonde had to say. She turned on her heel and headed for her room without saying anything else. _Obviously Callie, you WOULD like the cheating, easy drunk woman. Obviously._

 _Way to go Robbins._

Sensing a shift in energy Meredith faced her mistress. "Listen, it was a pleasure meeting you Arizona. I'm sorry about all of this. I'll see you around" Meredith placed a peck on the officer's cheek and led her out of the house. As soon as she shut the door, 21 questions commenced.

"Before you interrogate me Adds, please, I need coffee".

The two women went to the kitchen and Addison let her roommate enjoy the first sip of liquid bliss.

"So, how's it feel to be a home wrecker?" Addison spat. She normally didn't care who Meredith slept with, but this annoyed her. She was wearing it on her chest and back and the woman she slept with was engaged. That was not right. Moreover, the woman put a trance over an already heart broken Callie and that just sucked.

"Actually, I bet she has good reason for doing what she did last night." Mer stated flatly. "You know, it wasn't just sex that we had last night and I needed to do that. _She_ needed to do that too."

"So, then what's the deal with Dr. Brain?" Addison did not waste time, ever.

"He's actually in town for a huge consult, some politician has a brain tumor. Anyways, I met him last night at this dive bar and he was being a total ass towards me. Saying how 'We should see other people, and he's too old for a youngin' like me'. All this garbage. SO I said 'Go, find another one like me'." She waved her hand up, replaying last night's motions.

"And the moment I do that, in walks _blondie_. All high and mighty in that military uniform." Meredith pauses, and smiles lightly. "I told Derek, 'try and get her, I bet you won't be able too'. I was pissed at this point because everything in our relationship was so nice and easy, the perfect little bubble. We had our thing when we needed it, but separate lives too. It was the perfect balance."

Addison nods and pushes her to continue the story.

"Being the cocky big shot he is, he ACTUALLY hit on her. Tried dancing with her too. When she was with another guy who was clearly more interested in Derek than Arizona. I knew she was gay, practically oozing rainbows. So I took it as an opportunity to show Derek up."

"You used Arizona to get back at Derek for breaking up with you, and in turn, waved the piece of ass he couldn't score because she was gay and as an added bonus _gorgeous_?" Meredith nodded sullenly. "And by doing this, you showed Derek you're a great catch, and he could be just as easily replaced by a woman?"

"Hmm, something like that. I just really wanted to hit his ego. And by taking home the woman who rejected him, well _that_ would put the cherry on top of the cake."

"Well, are you gay now?"

"Haha, god NO! Not saying it was bad at all, I mean I look like I've actually been attacked by a bear. But it was incredible. Mind blowing."

"Well, you should probably shower, and clean the house. Also, formally meet Callie."

Addison left Meredith at the table to see how Callie was. Not even 24 hours here and there was a potential for roommate drama. Addison needed to spear head the issue before it snowballed.

She knew that her friend had a primal attraction to this blonde based on her reaction in the airport.

But did she ever think she would see her beyond that missed connection? Did she ever think that Meredith would go gay? Did she ever think Meredith and GI Barbie would go gay together?

 _Nope_... _hell fucking no...and absolutely fucking no way._

 **Thanks for reading !**


	6. New City

**Chapter 6 - New City**

Addison ventured upstairs to find Callie's door shut.

Gently knocking she asked,

"Cal, can I come in?" She opened the door to see Callie, laying on her back in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Sure." Not breaking her gaze with the ceiling.

"Scoot over." Addison laid next to her and started to stare at the ceiling as well. "You know, staring at the ceiling won't change anything Cal."

She deeply inhaled and exhaled, "Yes, I'm aware. But I can't help I always pick the worst people to become attracted to. I mean she's engaged, soon to be married to another person, but she fucked Meredith's brains out last night. How does someone do that?"

"Callie,"

"NO! Don't 'Callie' me. I've been cheated on. While married, and do you know how much that sucked Addison?" She was sitting up looking directly at the red head next to her. "Do you have any idea what it was like for my super conservation catholic parents to constantly say 'it'll get better give him a chance', like it was MY fault he was cheating. Only to find out he'd been sleeping with another fellow for 75% of our 8 month marriage?"

Addison just listened. Carefully.

"He literally lied about everything. And then, HE had the balls to divorce me! Like it was my fault I wasn't his stick-figure bimbo ready-made whore! THAN! My first actual healthy relationship, the women leaves me because she's afraid of commitment. Who even said a stupid thing like that? WHO Addison? WHO?"

"Apparently your ex."

"UHGHHH" Callie fell back into the mattress and closed her eyes.

"Look, Cal, we all have our skeletons and baggage. But it'll get better, I know it will. You're a bombshell. A badass. You break and mend bones. You're a badass." Addison stated confidently.

She smiled back, "Yeah, I _am_ pretty badass"

"The biggest bad ass in Boston." they both laughed. "Just for the record, Mer thinks blondie and her lover split. She said something about 'angry sex' and 'more than sex' complexities. I'm not sure, but who knows. She used her to get back to Derek. So, you could be some sick straight girl's pawn to get back at your cocky ex-boyfriend."

"Haha, blondie deserves that much." Pausing internally, and sighing back. "Mmm, do you think I'll, we'll ever see her again?" Callie was asking honestly this time.

"I doubt it love, this is a big city and people come and go more than Meredith's lovers"

She let the words sink into her skin for a moment. _Never again blondie._ "Speaking of her, I should probably go introduce myself before she thinks I'm a stuck up snob."

"Yes! And then we should get dressed, it's gorgeous out! I want to take you on a tour of the city, maybe go afternoon day drinking? I have tomorrow off!"

A smile spread across her face, "It's a date Addison."

After changing and being formally introduced to Meredith – _she's not that bad at all_ \- the childhood friends ventured into the August heat to tour Callie's new city.

Callie never thought she could love another city as much as Miami, but she did. She loved Boston. It was much different from her birthplace, the people, the scenes, everything about it was pleasantly intoxicating.

They walked for hours and ended up going to a hole in the wall bar and restaurant off Newbury Street to grab food and drinks. It was a place Addison fancied in recent years. Taking a seat at the nearly empty bar, the women ordered a round and took a load off.

"Addison, thank you, for today. Really, it was perfect!"

"Please, it was my pleasure. I had a great time catching up and doing nothing."

"I can cheers to that." The pair clinked their glasses and took in their surroundings.

It was a decently sized place, they were the only two at the bar, along with a dozen people eating lunch or dinner – it was three in the afternoon after all. Their conversation was broken when an older woman sprinted from behind the bar to greet another woman who just came in. The two held each other in an embrace only a few feet from the doctors.

"Gia! _Meine Familie_! _Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen!"_ She kissed both cheeks and hugged her closely again.

" _Hallo Tante_! _Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst_!" She wrapped in a bear hug, she was taller, much taller than the woman who was apparently her family or very close to it. She released the elder woman, " _Wo ist jeder andere_?" She began looking around the restaurant " _Ich nach Hause komme , vom Krieg , und niemand wird Sie hier, verdammt_ !?"

She slapped the taller woman on the head – "GIA! do NOT talk like a sailor in front of customers!" She opened her embrace towards us, "Now, apologize to these lovely ladies for talking like a darn sailor!"

"But auntie – I _am_ a sailor – OW" Her aunt slapped her in the back of the head again.

The pair couldn't help but laugh at the taller woman who was now clearly embarrassed.

"You're not a _sailor_ , you're a _medic_! Now, say sorry before I embarrass you even more!" Her aunt smiled kindly at the doctors and went back to tending the bar.

"Ladies, I am sorry for interrupting your afternoon drink. Could I buy either of you another round to make up for it?"

She was a bit of a brut, but good-looking. Attractive. Tall, at least six feet tall. Brown hair neatly tucked into a perfect military style bun. Big, grey-blue, eyes. A nose that looked like it had been broken over a hundred times and a chipped smile that only confirmed the previous observation. And she had this _smoothness_ with words coupled with those eyes that would make silk envious.

 _Easy Callie, one let down shouldn't become two._

Addison spoke up, "Actually, we were only going to have one – "

Callie interrupted swiftly. "We would gladly enjoy another round if you'd care to enjoy it with us." Callie could kick Addison for almost blowing it.

" _Brilliant._ " She flashed a sideways smile at us "I just have to go say hi to a few more people and I'll be back"

The taller woman left the two doctors in their bar stools, Callie was practically awe struck.

"Are you serious Cal?"

"What?! I need something to take my mind off of things and she's worth looking at while I enjoy another margarita." Callie was acting stupid and looking even dumber. "At least we're getting a drink out of it. More than what you would have done!"

"ONE drink Calliope. I mean it."

Callie cringed at the use of her actual name, "Don't call me that and FINE."

"Why do you think she's wearing a fancy suit if she's military? Not to mention she's built like a she-man sort of, bit of a brut you know?"

She was in a suit, a very fitting suit navy suit with a forest green under shirt. Dark brown oxfords that where impeccably shined. It did seem a bit odd for a woman, who apparently was in the military, to be wearing a suit, on a Saturday in the summer. _Who cares Callie, she's fun to look at._

"I do not know but that suit, it makes her ass look _amazing_."

"It's rude to stare Calliope"

"DON'T call me that."

The woman returned after a few minutes, and kept her promise of joining the roommates for another round. She stood behind the bar and served them their drinks.

"So, do I get the graces of knowing either of your names?" The taller woman took a sip of her beer and leaned into the bar.

"My name is Addison and this is Callie. She's just moved up her from Miami and is one of my childhood friends. And you may be?"

"Gaetana, Gaetana von Ingersleben. My aunt owns this restaurant." Waving her hands up.

"You speak German?" Addison wasted no time, she was also very intrigued by this woman.

" _Ja, ich spreche Deutsch_." She smiled small, "German isn't the sexiest language, but my second. My last name gives it away, first name throws everyone off."

Addison began to read this woman even more intensely, as if is she were sizing her up like a piece of meat needing to be marinated.

"You're first name?' Addison was clearly confused by the statement.

"Well yes. My first name, 'Gaetana', it's very uhh, Italian. And my last name – very, uh German."

"Interesting"

"Ah, sure I guess." She smiled directly at Callie, "So what do you ladies do for a living?"

"We're doctors, fourth year residents to be exact." Addison stated. She was very proud of herself and had no problem boosting about it either.

"Excellent, what are you fields of interest – _doctors?_ " She raised her eyebrows and starred directly into their eyes.

It rolled off of her tongue as if it was liquid sex. Verbal sex. _I wonder what else could roll off of that tongue._

"I'm an OBGYN at BWH and Callie is,"

"Orthopedics. I'm an orthopedic surgeon." She flashed that mega-watt smile that could light a city.

The taller woman nodded and smiled at both of them taking another drag from her bottle. Her heart rate increased seeing the Latina's smile across her face.

"What do you do Gaetana?" Callie asked politely

"Please, call me G or Gia, and I am a number of things. I am a corpsmen for the Navy until 2010 and a mortician until, I die, I guess."

Callie nearly choked on her drink – "You, like, you are a mortician? An undertaker? Like a-a funeral director?"

Her eyes went wide as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, nodding back. "Yes, I am. My mother's family owns a funeral home. The largest one in Boston actually. You say it like you've never seen a female mortician?"

Callie felt stupid and slightly arrogant from the other woman's response.

"Well it's not every day you meet a funeral director." Addison rebounded for her embarrassed friend. _That makes up for the early mishap Ads_

"That's true. People tend to get freaked out, it's a very small field and an even smaller percentage of it is female. At least I get to wear bad ass suits all the time." Her phone began to vibrate on the bar, "Could you doctors excuse me please, I have to take this call." She went to the back of the bar to carry on her phone conversation.

"Callie you should ask her for her number." Addison nudged her friend.

"Addison, no way. I know nothing about this woman, I would look like a weirdo. Not to mention, I don't even know if she's gay Ads" Callie nervously stated. She wanted to know more about this woman, even if she wasn't her type, it wouldn't hurt.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong. The way you two were visually undressing one another - she's into you. And you know her name and what she does - you do know something about her. AND she's clearly gay - what woman has tailored suits and matching Oxford belt sets? I'm asking her for you when she comes back."

"ADDISON!" Callie's face went stiff then sour – she hadn't thought about dating since her last disaster and since the blonde she instantly felt connected to was a cheating spouse. But what the fuck – something about this German speaking undertaker aroused Callie. "No, do NOT."

But before Callie could scold her friend, she was stopped by G walking back out to the bar.

"Doctors, I apologize, but I have to leave. Duty calls. Thank you for the company and maybe I'll see you around." She smiled and shook their hands and was about halfway out the door. Addison made way behind her but Callie jumped up and stopped her. _No way Dr. Montgomery, no freakin' way are YOU getting this woman's number for me._ She nodded at Addison to sit down and swallowed her pride. _Here goes nothing!_

"Hey! G, can I ask you one more question?"

She stopped in the doorway and gave Callie complete attention. For a moment Callie stared up into what looked like steely gray irises, melting brown orbs by the second.

"Uhm, I-I, don't want to sound like I'm imposing or a creep, I mean not a creep, just. UM, I just wanted to know if you know, uhm," She was rambling. "So I would like to, wow. I am really bad at this."

"You're rambling doctor, but instead of rambling _here.._." She took a pen and pad of paper from the inside pockets of her suit jacket, "Why don't you call me, and ramble to me _there_." She handed the Latina her number, kissed her on the cheek and said "It was a pleasure meeting you Callie, let's get together again soon." She turned on oxford heels and was out the door before Callie could thank her.

Callie was smiling ear to ear, she practically floated back to her bar stool.

"I take it, it went well?"

"More than well Addison. I am _really_ going to like Boston"

 **AN: Sorry if my German isn't what it used to be/grammatically incorrect - haven't had to write it since undergrad! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. The Longest Walk of Shame

**Chapter 7 – The Longest Walk of Shame**

 _10AM, ten fucking AM in the morning and WHY are neither of my roommates answer my phone calls? What the hell did I do last night and did I actually just blow any imaginary chance I had with that beautiful Latina – Callie? God, Robbins, you're going back to your old ways and you haven't even been single for, well, 24 hours I guess. Why isn't ANYONE answering their phones? Great, now I have to find a cab at 10AM on a Saturday morning. G-R-E-A-T._

A disheveled blonde began walking towards the main street she faintly remembers Meredith taking them too. She was about to do the longest walk of shame of her life.

Her hair was in a high bun, her chest was covered in bites and hickies from the previous night. She was wearing a pair of red and black basketball shorts that were two times to big and a cream colored camisole that didn't match at all. To top it all off, she was carrying her uniform under her arm, and still wearing white clad dress shoes. Arizona was truly a sight for sore eyes.

But she held her head high, her unrelenting sense of pride always forced her to keep her head high. _Fuck it, might as well be happy I had sex last night. I'll wear it like a badge of honor._

Thankfully, she reached the main street where there was a cabbie reading the paper in his car. _Thank goodness someone is looking out for me_.

She hopped in and the cab began to take her home.

A sense of relief washed over Arizona as she enter her apartment building. All she wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Before she could even turn the key in her door knob, the door flew open.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING DOCTOR BLONDIE!" Andrew was dancing in front of the door dressed in his nurse's scrubs.

She pushed through him into their apartment. "Hi. Thanks for answering your phone and leaving me for the buzzards. _Thanks Andrew._ "

"Calm down Blondie, I tried calling back but your phone was dead. I was getting ready for work – all hands on deck today. Guess everyone banged out for Labor Day weekend. Rookies."

"Great Andrew". Her head was throbbing she could care less about the hospital at this point even though she desperately wanted to get back in the OR. It was her only escape from reality. The chief demanded she take seven days off to clear her head. Which would mean she'd be back cutting on Tuesday. _Not soon enough._

"Fuck Arizona, what the HELL happened to your back?" Andrew began peaking at the injuries. "I mean, wow." He was smirking from ear to ear. "So, good night I take it?"

"Great, fan-fucking-tastic Andrew." She plopped onto their couch and turned on the TV. "Can you please get me some Excedrin and water? Pleaaseeee?" She was rubbing her temples trying rub out her headache and the vision of Callie storming away from her.

"Here, take four and eat a doughnut you wild lesbian lover you." He handed his friend the pills, water and doughnuts. "Now, can you explain yourself missy?" He was waving his finger in her face and talking like her mother, "You didn't come home, you left with a mistress in distress, and you are covered in love bites. I want the juicy details"

"Andrew, please. You, just want me to 'officially' dump Joanne so you don't have to go and rent a suit for our wedding." She took a bite of the doughnut, "But, the sex was incredible. She was an absolute animal, just gunning for me. I pinned her up against the door of her room and had my way. However, she was very straight though."

"The straight ones are the most fun though Zona! No messy commitments, feelings, or anything. But why do you look like someone just kicked your dog?" He sat next to Arizona, put an arm around her. "You haven't spoken to any of us about what's going on except for the fact that you're now my newest and sexiest roommate – don't let Teddy know that though. Seriously, are you okay sweetie?" He was looking dead into her eyes.

Truthfully, Arizona was broken inside. She refused to show any sorrow over Timmy's passing because that's what soldiers do, that's what she did as a doctor every day when patients died. That's what was going to make her an excellent combat surgeon in Iraq in one year.

Her soon to be marriage was now kaput. All of her personal belongings and clothes were located in a new apartment. She left Joanne in one fellow swoop. Nothing has been exchanged between the pair since she discovered her fiancée's infidelity.

And now, NOW, she broke another woman – an absolutely stunning woman. She couldn't help but feel a pinch of guilt cloud her for her actions with Meredith, _her_ roommate.

"Andrew, I don't want to talk now. I'm okay, it's just I need to process a lot and I haven't had the chance to do so." That was a fact, she occupied herself as best she could. "I really just want to take a long shower and get some sleep."

He hugged his roommate and pulled back looking back into her cerulean pools, "I know Zona, but I'm here if you need me. Ok?" She nodded at him and smiled. "Good, now please take a shower, you smell like sex and regret and that sent does not come out of fabric so easily."

" _Thanks Andrew"_

After a long hot shower Arizona laid down in bed to finally catch some shut eye. Her body ached from sleeping on a floor and her head still hurt.

 _Why did I drink SOO much last night?_

"Zona, can I come in quick?"

A shy looking Teddy peaked into the room.

"Course Teds, have a seat." She sat up in her bed to give Teddy some space. "What's up?"

"Well, how's it feel being dirty 30?" She was glowing, smiling wildly, she just had sex.

"Same as yesterday, and nice sex smile Teds." She laughed and looked down at her hands.

"Hey listen, Drew gave me the run down on your venture last night – so hush up yourself sex smile. But, I have been summoned to you for other reasons."

"Other reasons, Ted? I'm not up for talking if that's what you're looking for." Arizona shook her head and continued to look down, fidgeting her hands now. "I just don't.."

"No, it's not talking. It's actually something you'll enjoy really."

Teddy placed her hands over Arizona's, forcing the blonde to look up at her.

"Okay, Teddy you have my attention. What are you planning now party master?"

"Hey, that was rude. And I'm not. This was someone who you know very well and they asked me to extend an invitation. A dinner from an old dear friend."

"Dinner? Old friend? If this is Joanne trying to plot some magical 'win back blondie' scheme she can spend her money on an STD test instead."

"HA, you think I'd let that fool talk to me, no. She's not even worth speaking about. It's someone we both know and care for very much. It was a surprise to me when they contacted so I am more than happy to extend the surprise dinner invitation. Anyways, do you want to go?"

Arizona thought about it and she tried to read Teddy for any signals as to who this 'dear friend' could be. But nothing except for post-sex bliss was plastered on her face.

 _Hmm, dinner, an old dear friend, and free food. I guess I should eat, and get out of this apartment._

"Fine, what time and where?"

"I will let you know! I have to call and confirm with them. Once I have the details they will be passed along."

Arizona smiled and nodded "Okay, sounds good."

Teddy jumped off the queen size mattress and strutted her way to the door, "Hey Teds,"

"Yes Arizona?"

"Thank you for last night, for everything really. I know I've been super distant and weird and rude and mean and everything but a good friend to you recently. I'm sorry. I just, need.."

"You need to process. Don't apologize. Andrew and I will be here when you need us most and well still be here when you don't need us at all. You've done the same for us and will always do the same."

Teddy came back and wrapped Arizona up in a hug. It was reassuring and comforting that everything would be okay.

"So, I have to get ready for work tonight, but I'll text you the details, okay?"

The blonde simply nodded and laid back in bed. "Thank you Teddy, love you."

"Love you too Arizona, now get some rest for your dinner tonight."

The alarm on her phone was screaming in her face – _Time to wake up Robbins._

She scrolled to see several text messages, the most important from Teddy,

 **"Dinner 2000,** ** _Off the Boat_** **, reservation is under your name" – T**

 **"Thanx T, hope this is worth it ;)" – A**

She shut her phone and walked to the closet. It was 6:30 in the evening so she had about an hour to get ready. _Off the Boat_ was a niche, Italian restaurant hidden in the North End. It had at most, 20 seats and was a very casual homey place. By far, some of the best Italian food Boston had to offer.

 _Let's see, Off the Boat, there's only one person who's ever taken our friends there and it's merely impossible that they're here. Clothes, clothes, uh yes! This needs to be ironed and these jeans, and hmm, these flats! Perfect!_

Clothes were spread about the bed as she made the final touches to her dinner outfit. _Who in the world could this be?_

The outfit was simple, dark skinny jeans, a fitted white linen button with the sleeves rolled up and nude flats. She let her long blonde curls bounce off of her back. A pair of dog tags was safely tucked into her bossism, and her standard military wrist watch was retired for something a bit more feminine, a white ceramic Movado.

She ventured into the evening and arrived 15 minutes early. Their table was already set, out of sight in the back of the restaurant with a bottle of white wine chilling. Arizona's heart began to race as her anticipation built. _Who is this person going to be?_

Time ticked by, as did the 8o'clock seating time. _Am I really going to be stood up? I am being stood up. Awesome._ Before any more negative thoughts plagued her, she saw her secret dinner date approaching the table. _There's no fucking way it's her. No way._

She inhaled and didn't exhale. She thought she was looking at a ghost. Her head was dizzy and it wasn't from the wine. She couldn't stand and couldn't talk, her jaw just hung open. Time stopped, and she couldn't hear a thing in the normally busy atmosphere.

 _There is no fucking way she is here. None. Nope._ Arizona's mouth hung open and her throat grew dry. _How? Why? What?_

Every clack of a well-manicured oxford grow louder in the restaurant as time continued to stand still. They headed for the table in the corner and found a seat across an absolutely flustered blonde. Arizona finally exhaled.

"G?"

It was a question, because Arizona thought she was hallucinating. _It couldn't be her_. _It's an impostor, I must be dreaming, this isn't real._

A long arm reached over the table and grabbed her glass of wine. In one gulp the glass was empty. A sultry look met Arizona's eyes and dead panned,

" _Good to see ya Battleship_ "

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Just like Old Times

**This chapter is very long, but lots of information is in here.**

 **Patience is a virtue.**

 **Chapter 8 – Just Like Old Times**

"No, no, no fucking way. _Gaetana_ – When the fuck did you get back?!" Arizona was frozen in her chair.

"Wow, that's sure something nice to say to your long lost friend you ass." G laughed, "I got back from Iraq five days ago Battleship. You would know this if you read the letters I wrote to you." Now she was serious and looked disappointed.

"Letters? G, I had, I didn't know. I mean I'm busy I must of over looked them, but I never got any." Arizona didn't get a single letter, while everyone else did, that sucked. "Wait, you actually wrote me letters after everything that happened? I-I can certainly say I didn't see a single one G." Arizona was tore up over the fact she lost a long time friend over nonsense.

"Hm, well let's see. You're wonderful and oh so sweet and innocent fiancée has everything to do with that."

"What do you mean G?" Great, another lecture about her less than desirable ex.

"Joanne, she took all of those letters and sent them back to me."

"Are you serious?" Arizona had no idea her ex did that. She was pissed off, again.

"You didn't know but let me break it down for you." She took a sip of wine and a deep breath, "Are you ready?" G's demeanor changed into a deranged one, brows furrowed together and a look of disgust adorned her face. "Oh, it gets good, Arizona," Arizona couldn't read the woman – _is she mad at me?_ "Because she – Joanne - went as far as writing a letter back to me saying 'Stay the fuck away from my fiancée and me. You're a piece of shit. Arizona is too good to be associated with the likes of you. She wants absolutely nothing to do with you.'."

Arizona looked like she wanted to cry or throw a brick at someone. Joanne and G NEVER got along, ever. And they never would. G actually did everything humanly possible to prevent them from getting engaged. Joanne thought it was because she wanted to date Arizona or her, but she was so wrong. G just absolutely despised her because she knew she would be unfaithful. _And she couldn't have been more right about that._

G noticed her friend was upset and began to comfort her, "Z, don't worry or be upset. I get it." G reached over the table and began to rub her friend's arm in attempts to comfort her further. "I know that wasn't your fault. And I know you'd never say anything like that. I'm here now because I want my best friend back in my life. To move on from that bullshit. New start, alright?" She saw the dimples that could melt glaciers pop out. "Good. But now, you need to explain something to me. I've heard through lesbian circle of Boston, you two are now split, care to explain?"

"Okay, well I'm sure you know about…" Arizona took a deep breath and looked at her plate.

"I know Tim's gone Battleship, it's okay"

"Right, yeah. Uhm, so the colonel came to MGH and was in the ER. I just knew something was wrong right when I saw him. We went into the chief's office and that's when he told me. The chief insisted I take two weeks to sort everything out, but I couldn't do that. I took one. He did however send me home seeing I was a sobbing mess."

Grey eyes looked into Arizona as they always did when they were concerned about the pair opposite them. Those eyes have seen more than they care to share, and Arizona was always sucked into them even when she didn't want to talk.

"I had to go home, get clothes and just slow down." Arizona took another deep breathe "The services were this past Thursday and Friday. My dad had a red eye flight booked for me that night, to go back to Virginia. I needed to pack as soon as possible to make sure I had everything I needed."

"Do I want to know how this finishes Arizona?" G was honestly asking, because she knew what was going to happen. She predicted it four years prior.

"Yes, I need to tell you because I haven't told anyone the details yet and I just need to get this off of me."

"Well, please, unload onto me blondie."

"I get to my apartment, where Joanne and I lived. And she was supposed to be at work. 24 hour shift at BWH. I heard her voice in our bedroom, but I couldn't process anything so I didn't think anything of it. I walk in and she's nude in bed, and has this guilty look all over her face. I'm already crying hysterically but she doesn't know why. I don't even acknowledge her presence, I am in auto pilot, you know?"

"I do."

"So, I go to open our walk in closet and Joanne flies in between me and the door."

"Uhh, oh..."

"Again, auto-pilot and I fling her out of my way. I think I threw her down to the floor unintentionally. All I'm thinking is, 'the sooner I pack, the sooner this will all be over', well." Arizona took one final deep breath, "Turns out, she was hiding her afternoon lover in our closet."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. She was standing there, just ass naked, beat red, visibly embarrassed." Arizona was rubbing her temples, "It was a fucking intern G, an intern. From her hospital."

"Well, she has the competency of an intern."

"I snapped. I stopped crying and instantly went into monster mode. I was screaming so loud at Joanne I couldn't speak the next day. I just, I knew something was up, but after seeing it happen in my bed. I lost it on her." Arizona could feel her blood boiling just from replaying the scene in her head.

"So, you went ape shit..?"

"I packed everything of mine. All my clothes, my things, just everything. I told Joanne to get out before I pushed her off of our balcony. I called Teddy and asked her for a place to stay. I just happened to luck out when she told me her third roommate was transferred to another hospital out of state."

"Wow."

"I know G." She took another breath to even out. "I'm so sorry I haven't tried harder to contact you. I was just so mad before you left and just blinded by my whore of an ex. When I wasn't getting letters I figured you hated me because of Joanne. I was really mad then but I'm not anymore. I'm sorry."

"Battleship, don't worry about it. It was over a year ago. I've been in Iraq or Afghanistan for the last three years anyways. A lot changes you know? I'm proud you stood up for yourself, though. Whenever I saw you two that last night and I saw her screaming at you. I lost it."

"I think you got the best revenge from that, please refresh my memory." Arizona fondly remembers that day, even if it was bad and the final time she saw G, it was particularly funny.

"OH I would LOVE to Arizona." G smiled wide and took a drag from her glass. "Let's see, whore bag Joanne was cussing out my best friend Arizona in the middle of our Memorial Day party at the funeral home. Bad idea."

"Yes, I remember, she was mad. I dressed to 'skimpy' for a BBQ." Arizona had another gulp of wine, and smiled devilishly.

"YES! And then I recall screaming in her face and saying she was just jealous everyone was hitting on you. To which she replied I could never have you or her if I tried."

"Hahaha, but what she didn't know..."

"What Joanne didn't know was that I was banging her little, much more attractive, very heterosexual, perfect, baby sister. Ha-ha. Do you remember her face when I said 'I'm already banging your sister I can't imagine you'd be any better?' Then she dumped her beer on my head and stormed out."

"God I will never forget that G. Everyone was laughing their asses off. Even if it was the reason we stopped speaking, I am still happy you banged her sister."

"She was a decent lay too. Shame it was only done to spite her douche bag sister."

"Haha, you're something else, hey can we cheers?"

"Cheers to what Battleship?"

"Cheers to you getting home in one piece, to our friendship, and to the single life!"

Two wine glasses clanged together and in unison the woman both said " _Salud_ "

"So, can you tell me why you're home early now?"

"Yes, of course! Our battalion was pulled out a month early, to many injured and the battle has only been picking up. We needed a re-group. So we came back a month early to only leave a month early. I am due back out for training in the Carolinas November 1st. Two months training, then it's onto deployment number four."

"How are you doing?" Arizona was always awed by the bold attitude this woman had. She never flinched at death or his friends, she was a true to term hard ass. Her family was even more brazen. But they were the sweetest people you'd ever meet, you'd never guess they were all undertakers.

"Doing it. Staying busy you know? I went right back to work at the funeral home the day after I got back. I can't process these emotions yet until I know I'm out of the Navy for good. How about you Z?"

"I'm okay, I'm alive and healthy. I'm okay. I'm happy you're okay. I'm really nervous about my deployment next year. Okay"

"Are you telling me or yourself you're okay?"

"Both." It was honest.

"You're going to kick ass Arizona, I know it."

It meant more coming from an active combat warrior. "Thanks." She smiled back at her friend.

Conversation was light between them and they picked up where they left off nearly 18 months before. Arizona didn't realize it at first, but she missed her big dykey best friend Gaetana. She forgot how much they shared in common aside from liking women and how nice it was to actually talk with someone who liked women.

"So, now that dinner is _finne_ , want to go relive our glory days? Steal a bottle of wine from the cellar in the funeral home and get drunk in my Papa's office?"

"G, I think I'm okay to go home, really."

"Come on, its Saturday and you don't have to work until Tuesday. Glory days!"

 _Oh the glory days…fuck it!_

"Fine! That sounds fan-fucking-tastic, let's go"

Most any normal, or _boring_ , human being would think it was odd to hang out in a funeral home. But when your life is defined by said funeral home, it becomes ingrained in your DNA. The same goes for those who are akin with the personnel of the funeral home. It was just how it was. It wasn't odd for G to pick Arizona up in a hearse after a one night stand, or for her to leave dinner in a rush to go do a 'removal', these were all normal things.

Gaetana's family business was huge, four generations _huge_. It was the largest in all of the Boston area for nearly forty years. The building itself was nestled in West Roxbury, on a city block plot. People in the industry call it the 'funeral factory' due to its constant flow of bodies.

Her grandparents lived on top of the funeral home, while the first level housed four chapels and the organ. The basement was the show room full of caskets, housed three offices, one wine cellar, and a full bar. The home itself was gorgeous, _immaculate_. Behind the funeral home was a four car garage, the embalming rooms and a four body fridge. It was a in every sense a _funeral_ _factory_.

Arizona will never forget the first time she met G over ten years ago, Timothy introduced the pair…

 _Flash back to ten years earlier…Arizona's POV...  
_

 _"Z, you're coming with me to this rugby social! I will drag your ass out of this dorm room if I have to! Teddy, tell Arizona to come." Timothy was always good at coercing anyone._

 _"Uh, well. We do have exams Tuesday, but I don't see why she shouldn't go out, it is Saturday"_

 _"THEODORA ALTMAN!" Arizona hated how quickly her roommate would fold to Timmy's dimples._

 _"What? Arizona, its fricking Saturday. It's gorgeous, and apparently there will be lots of women, it'll be good to uh, socialize." Teddy always had a small crush on Timmy, who couldn't love the blonde hair blue eyed dimply man._

 _"SEE! I'm essentially saving you from social suicide and removing the cobwebs from that thing you call box"_

 _"TIMOTHY!" Arizona flung her notebook at Timothy._

 _"You guys are the weirdest siblings ever." Teddy laughed out loud at the pair._

 _"Come on Phoenix, let's go, I have a lady I'd like you to meet anyways."_

 _Arizona hated and loved how much her brother looked out for her. He was always trying to introduce her to new 'women' and get her out in the field. He was always backing her up when she needed it most and never strayed away. He really did save her social life._

 _"Timothy, I told you, I don't need you to put me out onto the field. I have luck with the ladies." Arizona was awful at lying and that was a huge one. She could count on one hand how many women she has been with since moving to Boston. It was pathetic, in her first year of undergrad she had slept with two women. It was embarrassing._

 _"You're lying Phoenix. Besides, this chick is a bad ass. She's a mortician and plays on our rugby team."_

 _"Wait, she play's on the BU rugby team? Like with the men? I told you, I don't like butchy women Tim."_

 _"Just shut-up and let me work my magic okay? And no, not the men you idiot. Although she could"_

 _Arizona was never a huge jock growing up, she ran track and that was the extent of it. Timothy was always going – basketball, football, hockey, lacrosse, soccer, baseball – she eventually forgot what he did._

 _When he was accepted to Boston University for International Relations he joined the rugby team without any hesitation. Arizona enjoyed going to his games every Saturday, and even more so the social afterwards._

 _This social was like any other one on any other Saturday. It was the first game of the season, so it would be huge. However, it was at a funeral home, which was weird. The property was large and secluded enough to house a small army of people in the parking lot. But, free beer is free beer no matter where it was when you're in college._

 _"Tim, are you seriously taking me to funeral home?"_

 _"Trust me Arizona!"_

 _They left his car and began walking to the group of 'ruggers'_

 _"TIMMM!" the undeniable scream of a dozen coeds greeted them._

 _Tim wrapped his around Arizona and guided them through the maze of people. He was looking for the woman Arizona needed to meet._

 _"GIA! You ugly bastard get over here!"_

 _This was the woman Tim needed me to meet,_ _this_ _? She had short wavy brown locks, the signature 'hockey hair' curling under a Red Sox hat. She was tall, like freakishly tall, almost as tall as Tim and he was 6'-2". She had a black eye that matched her overly broken cricked nose. Her right arm was covered in tattoos – so stereotypical. And these big grayish looking eyes that could melt steel. She was intimidating to say the least._

 _"Timmy, what did I tell you about insulting yourself in front of guests?" G punched him in the arm and he hit her back._

 _"Gia, I would of said how I truly felt but I didn't want to scare my sister. Gia, this is my bigger, little sister Arizona."_

 _G extended a hand, "Pleasure to meet you Battleship"_

 _"Battleship? Uh, you too." Arizona met the taller woman's hand shake. For someone who looked like they wrestled bears her hands were incredible soft._

 _"Yes, the battleship Arizona. I mean it's a cool name, but battleship is way cooler. You drink like your brother battleship? If so, I'll have to go get another keg."_

 _"Don't be fooled, she can drink, but not as much as me" Tim rustled Arizona's hair._

 _"Screw you Tim, I can drink, and I bet I can drink more than you!" She swatted his arm away_

 _"Then let's stop talking and let's start drinking!"_

 _G led the twins to a keg where they began to drink under the September sun. They drank for what felt like hours until G's grandparent's and uncle kicked the lot of everyone out._

 _Tim, a few other teammates and Arizona were the only ones who were left._

 _"Tim, wanna go to the Office, few celebratory cigars?"_

 _Tim looked at Arizona for a response, and she simply nodded. It was the first time she had been out this semester and she was having a blast. She and G actually got along really well. And she could tell that Tim and G were already super close. It was nice to have a friend that wasn't using Arizona for answers on homework or forced to be a lab partner with. It was refreshing to be expunged from the burden of being a pre-med student for once._

 _"Uhh, so, uhh, where is this Office, G?" Arizona was drunk but not overly drunk to the point where she was stumbling._

 _"The funeral home of course!"_

 _'OH, duh"_

 _The group of six headed inside, it was the first time Arizona had ever been inside a funeral home. Ever. She was creeped out at first, but was okay with it._

 _They headed into the basement, where it became even creepier. There were caskets everywhere. I wanted to ask Timmy what the hell possessed him to want to be here but they all acted normal. So I went with it._

 _We went into this huge, sprawling office, the walls were covered with sports memorabilia, awards, and family insignia alike. Pictures of what I assumed was G's grandfather with various athletes, politicians, everyone it seemed like. It was an every sense an office, with the exception of the full bar in one corner._

 _G emerged from the bar with a cigar box and bottle of bourbon. The group situated themselves around the coffee table and took to the sofas and chairs around it. As time drug on, Timmy and Arizona where the only ones left from the group. It was almost midnight and Arizona couldn't believe she was out this long and late. It was invigorating._

 _G stepped out to let someone out of the funeral home where then it was just the twins lounging in the office._

 _"See, Arizona, I told you that you'd have a good time today." Timothy was sprawled out on the plush carpet, nearly half asleep._

 _"Yeah, I had a blast. And you were right, I do like G, she's pretty cool." She was laying back on the leather couch just above Tim._

 _"Told you so Phoenix. You don't need to sleep with every woman you meet, sometimes you just need a wing-woman to get you out there."_

 _"Ha-ha, whatever you say Tim."_

 _End flash-back_

"You going to stare into the dark all night battleship or come inside?"

Arizona was startled from her reminiscing thoughts. It had been a while since she went to the office or even to the funeral home.

"Yes, yes." She hopped out of the car and followed G into the back of the building.

Everything looked the same, right down to the basement and her grandfather's office.

"So, what can I fancy you with this evening my lady? We have an 89' Pinot Grigio, a 94' Sauvignon Blanc or if you're feeling up to it, a velvety 84' Chardonnay."

"G, just give me the cheapest wine in there. I feel bad taking the good stuff."

"I am trying to sex you up, okay? Cleanse the pallet, expunge the dirt that has resided there for nearly four years. SO, 84 and 94' it is! And don't complain. You know my grandparents don't drink white wine. Only Angelo and I do, so please shut it."

Like old times they settled into the big leather sofas in the front of the room. The set up never changed but the photographs on the walls did. Pictures of Gia and her cousins graduating college, Gia in her Navy blue's, even a picture of Tim, Gia and Arizona was on the wall from when Gia earned her FMF pin. All three of them adorned in uniforms.

They both began drinking from the bottle, passing it back and forth in silence, until it was gone.

"I forgot how fast a bottle of wine goes." G meagerly said.

"When did we grow up?" Arizona changed her position to face the other woman head on.

"What do you mean?' A pop from the second bottle settled between them.

"Like, it literally feels like yesterday I was sitting in here for the first time, and now, it's over ten years later. Where did time go?"

"It's called getting old Arizona. It's inevitable. Don't tell me you're going senile?"

"I know, I don't, but give me that bottle you friggin' hog."

Arizona stole the second bottle from G's hands and began to guzzle more wine down.

"So, have you spoken to Joanne since Tuesday?"

"Nope, technically I am still engaged, I haven't returned my ring yet." She pulled out her dog tags which were carrying the ring, "And yes, G, that means I cheated too."

"She deserves that much, are you planning on talking to her anytime soon?"

"I am, she sent me about a dozen texts begging for forgiveness and crap. I told her to bring Tim's guitar – which I forgot to take – to Teddy's apartment tomorrow and we could talk there. You're more than welcome to join, it should be a shit show."

"It's a good thing I'm off duty tomorrow, because I would LOVE to see the whore. Besides, I need to catch up on season 5 of 'The L Word', you game for a binge watching session?"

"You know G, you are the most stereotypical lesbian around."

G whipped a pillow at her friend. "Listen, I spent the last year surrounded by men, I deserve as much lesbian stereotyping for the next two months."

"Sure you do G." She took one final sip from their second bottle, "Fuck, I'm drunk."

"Yeah, me too. Love it when the wine creeps up on you."

G stood up, and began to walk behind the desk in the office. She was shuffling in a drawer and pulled out a frame.

"What's that G?"

"I wanted to send this to you, but I knew Joanne would ruin it." She sat next to Arizona and handed her the framed photograph.

"It's you and Tim." Arizona looked at the photo, studied it intensely. Tim was on the far left and G was on the far right. Between the two giants were about a half dozen tiny humans, giving a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Yeah, this was in June of this year. This was one of the few times we crossed paths during our tours. All of those kids in that picture lived in the village that his team stopped at." She sighed heavily, "I-I can't believe he's really gone."

For the first time since she learned of Tim's passing, Arizona stepped out of her own sorrow and recognized someone else's. It wasn't that the woman was selfish, she just didn't deal well with other people's grief. She forgot how close Tim and G were, and how much she must be hurting as well. She wrapped the woman next to her in embrace in attempt to comfort her. For the first time since she's ever met G, she saw the woman cry.

"I know G" She couldn't fight back her own tears because they were overwhelming. "I-I, miss him. So fucking much." She sobbed.

They sat and cried together for what felt like eternity. Sitting in the silence of their own thoughts and tears. Arizona finally pulled them apart and looked deep into puffy sad eyes. They were blue now. Not as blue as hers, but blue.

G grabbed a box of tissues to wipe her face, "Crying isn't a good look on you Arizona." She chuckled as she stared at the blonde. She was a pro at shaking off emotions and easing the atmosphere, it was part of the job.

"Speak for yourself brutta."

They both shared a light laugh and changed the subject. Eventually Gia passed out drunk on the floor with their third bottle of wine in hand. _Just like old times._

Arizona grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet in the office, _were they've always been_. Threw them at G and made herself comfortable on the couch. She began to dose off into a drunken slumber, _just like old times._

 _Just like old times._

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	9. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to GA.**

 **AN: Mature scenes and PTSD trigger warnings.**

 **Chapter 9 – Rude Awakenings**

 _Callie, that's a gorgeous name that matches an even more gorgeous woman._

 _Thank you, Arizona. Your name, it's so suiting for a beautiful blonde as yourself._

 _Would I be out of line if I told you've been the only person I'm thinking of always, Callie? Because you are. I can't get my mind off of you._

 _Hmm, no Arizona, because all I can think about is you. And how sexy it sounds when you say my name. How deep blue your eyes become when you're thinking dirty thoughts._

 _Are they blue right now?_

 _They're almost navy. Arizona, kiss me, now._

 _Arizona felt the most glorious lips press against her own, moans were escaping her mouth. The kisses became more intense and intrusive. Their tongues met somewhere in the middle and were battling for control. Callie began to kiss down the blonde's jaw line, Do you like this? When I kiss you everywhere?_

 _The blonde could only moan at the feeling of lips and teeth nibbling her ear lobe. Yessss, she hissed out, feeling the warmth build up at her core. Callie slide her tongue up and down Arizona's ear and neck. Oh god, Callie, I'm so, so wet. UH._

 _The tongue flattened out and licked her neck. Arizona needed this woman to be inside of her._

 _Baby, please, touch me. Please, please. I need you to feel how wet you make me._

 _Callie began whimpering in her ear._

 _Baby, please let me come with you. I want to come with you._

 _The whimpering grew louder and the licks became sloppier and out of control._

 _Callie please let me come with you._

 _Uh, Uh, Uh… who's barking, what?_

 _Why, stop the barking. Why are you barking?_

Blue eyes snapped open.

"What the fu-aww Tyson! I'm up, I'm up!" She rolled on her side and began to pet the animal.

Tyson, G's personal dog, was one of the three German Shepherds in her family. Tyson must have spent the last ten minutes licking and whimpering in Arizona's ear, seeing she was covered in dog slob. He was giving the blonde an incredulous look. His head was cocked to the side as if he was just reading the blonde's dirty mind.

"Tyson, buddy what's wrong? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" She glanced at her watch and saw it was barely 7AM.

He was still staring at her and whimpering.

" _Right_ , you only know German." _Duh Arizona._

She sat up to see if G was up yet, but she was greeted with something more dreadful in site. She flew up and sat by her side.

Tyson cried louder signaling the underlying issue.

"I know buddy."

G's eyes were open, completely dilated, and focusing on nothing. Her hands were balled up in fists, knuckles nearly white from the stress. Body as stiff as a board drenched in a cold sweat. Arizona could see her pulse popping out of her neck. _She's having a flashback._

Arizona dealt with PTSD before, from her brother. Tim went through a phase of screaming in his sleep after his first tour. She recalled coaxing Tim out of his dreams by talking to him, so she tried the same with G.

"Hey, G. It's Arizona. You're home. It's okay. You're home, just relax."

Nothing.

"Gaetana, you're home in Boston. It's me Arizona, you know Battleship? We're in the funeral home. Do you remember dinner last night? We had dinner at your favorite restaurant. Off the Boat. Gaetana, please wake up, it'll be okay."

Gia started speaking to Arizona in Arabic. Arizona couldn't even guess what she was saying, but she knew Gia was fluent in Arabic, as was Tim. _She's so far in._

"Hey Gia, you're in the United States baby. Come on, wake up for me please. You'll be okay."

Her pulse only increased as the minute's drug on. She was sweating, clenching all of her muscles and there was nothing Arizona could do to help her friend. She wanted to shake her awake but she knew that could be lethal for anyone caught in the middle of flashback. G's eyes snapped shut and her brow scrunched up as if she were in pain.

"G, you're okay. Shh, Tyson and I are here for with you."

She began speaking more Arabic, only this time, the tone seemed more urgent. She reached out with both arms and found Arizona. In a flash, Arizona's throat was clenched under G's hand. She spoke again with the same urgency in Arabic.

Arizona stroked her friend's arm that now had her neck in a vise, "Shh, sweetheart you're home okay? It's Arizona and we're in Boston, just calm down."

Tyson's began whimpering in her ear louder, he could sense the agony boiling from his owner, and the compromising situation Arizona was in.

"Hey, Gaetana, relax. You're in Boston. At the funeral home in West Roxbury. It's Arizona. Arizona Robbins. Tim's bigger little sister remember?"

The grip began to release and Arizona could feel the tension slipping from her friend's body. She continued to lightly rub the arm holding her in a death grip.

"You're in Boston G. It's me Arizona and your dog Tyson. You're okay, we're in the office at the Funeral Home."

Her breathing evened out and eventually after twenty agonizing minutes she let go of Arizona. A few deep breaths escaped her before she shot up. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at them.

Arizona rubbed her back and tried to calm her. Tyson wedged himself between G's legs and licked her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I-I, what happened?"

"You had a flashback, are you okay?"

"Why-what did I do to you?"

"Shhh, don't worry about it."

"No, Arizona, I need to know. I need to know if I did anything to you."

"You started choking me." It broke Arizona to say that to her friend, but she had too. She saw the devastation in her face. "Hey, it's not your fault okay? Just calm down alright? We'll be fine. We're here with you."

"I am so sorry Arizona. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Do you want to tell me what you saw? You were speaking in Arabic." Arizona saw G staring into the floor, recollecting her thoughts and the last hour of her life. "Hey, you've got to say what happened, that's the only way it gets better." Arizona didn't want to push her friend, but this was the only way she'd ever be able to cope.

Gray spheres now looked green as they tried to process everything. G took a deep breath and held Arizona's hand and her dog in the other.

"I-I, it was from, this last tour. I, I don't, want to talk, about it."

She noticed the increase in blood pressure in the woman's neck again and her body tense.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's alright. You don't have to talk if you're not ready too, okay?" She pulled the sweat covered face up to meet her gaze. "Your home, and everything is okay." Arizona knew there was more to the story but it was nothing that she wanted to hear or make her friend relive.

"I'm, I-I, I'm sorry Arizona."

She reached over and gave her friend a hug. "Don't apologize okay. Just promise me you'll talk to me or Teddy or someone when you're ready, okay?" She could feel G nod in her neck. They resided on the floor for a few more minutes before G broke their contact.

"Well, now that that's said and done, want to get some breakfast and go for a run? The hounds need some real exercise."

"That sounds great G." _Again, the brazen attitude, how does she do it?_

XXXX

"Arizona, what have you been doing for the last year? Sitting on your ass eating Cheetos? You're slowing me and the dogs down, nine minute miles? Pathetic Battleship."

"Excuse me." An out of shape blonde was nearly dry heaving on a park bench while the woman and three dogs ran circles around her. 'We all aren't as fit and fabulous as you, okay? Not to mention, how unhealthy it is to run hung over. I haven't done this is months."

"Whatever Battleship, your ass is mine the next two months. And that's because she who will not be named didn't drink moreover like you looking better than her." G just laughed at her friend, who was nearly seconds away from passing out.

"That's true. She got mad when I'd go for runs and people would stare. Like, who does that?"

"Jealous, insecure, psychotic 'see you next Tuesday's' Arizona, that's who. Now, coffee and breakfast?"

"Please, I think I'm going to faint." The group began to walk out of the park, with three beauteous Shepard's leading the way. "Hey, G, you're phone is ringing."

"Hm, I've never seen that area code, let me call them back, could be work or a fellow soldier. Can you handle three hounds? Don't want them to drag you around again."

"Ha-ha-ha, just say that German command thing again, so they don't chase you."

"Arizona, ten years and you haven't picked up a lick of German. It's _"Sitzen bleiben. Gute Hunde._ " Three dogs simultaneously sat and watched their handler walk from them. She was strictly a woman of business when it came to it and found it incessantly rude when people spoke on the phone in front of others.

She rolled her eyes at her friend taking the other two leashes. These were some of the most loyal and well behaved dogs. Her grandparents from Germany actually gave these dogs to her family. Arizona missed these crazy hounds, or _Hunde._ They were excellent chick magnets and never failed the duo when they all ventured out.

"What's got you all cheeky?" Arizona teased the taller woman.

"I, my friend, have a date this afternoon." She grabbed two leashes and continued on their walk.

"Barely a week and you're already back at it. How do you do it my friend?"

"Hm, I should ask you considering you're the one who bedded a mystery woman from the bar while still engaged. OUCH! No need to hit me!"

"Watch it G" She could never be mad at this woman.

XXX

"Alright, so I'll come by after my date, around 20:00 hours? Binge watch L Word and make Joanne cry?"

"Gia, yes to the first and no to the last. I am having her come early because I don't want either of you killing each other. Remember?" Arizona hoped out of the car and looked through the window.

"Nope, you're not going at this alone, I'll have Altman or Andrew keep tabs on you. I don't trust that woman at all Arizona. Plus you invited me last night. Remember _?_ "

"You got me drunk." She laughed and shook her head. "Fine. Just please don't kill this woman." She was being serious. Joanne had more problems than being dumped by her fiancé, she had to face Gia head on for the first time in over a year.

"I'll be here at 20:00 hours in the hearse okay? Love you Battleship!"

Before Arizona could protest further, G rolled up the window and drove away. _She better not come in that hearse_

The walk up to her apartment was agonizing after a nine mile run. She was home alone for the first time since moving into her apartment. Figuring this would be a good time to unpack without the distraction of roommates she headed towards her new room and started the daunting task.

Nearly three hours later an annoying chime broke Arizona from the third re-organization of her dresser.

"Hi mom." _Great, not who I wanted to talk too._

 _"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing? You didn't call us when you landed in Boston. You barely said goodbye to us. Is everything okay honey?"_

She sighed noticeably into the phone, "I am okay mom. I didn't want to be in Virginia anymore. How are you and dad holding out?" It was a question she had been dreading to ask, but needed to.

 _"Well, better now that were talking to you. It's okay here. We'll be okay Arizona. We're just worried about you. Something else seemed wrong when you came down."_

"Mom, nothing is wrong." She was lying through her teeth but she wasn't prepared for this conversation at all. She couldn't continue to dodge her parents though it needed to come out. "I just, I'm processing everything still okay? I don't know how to feel. I don't feel anything actually." _Shit why did you just say that Arizona? Dumb, dumb, dumb._

 _"Sweetie, that's Arizona talk for there's something really wrong. How are you and Joanne doing? The wedding is in a month, shouldn't you be excited?"_

There is was. The million dollar statement. In the events that have happened, Arizona choose not to acknowledge the elephant standing on her head. It was the easiest this to do. But, her mother, Barbra Robbins, was a pro at poking that elephant through Arizona.

 _"Arizona? Are you still there sweetie?"_

"Yeah, sorry mom. I need. I uh. I. Ah."

Thoughts were clogging her mind; air was choking and strangling her throat. The growing word vomit at the pit of her stomach only gained force when her mother pressed onward. Her ears couldn't hear anything now, they only vibrated in her skull. The woman on the other line was going to become the verbal punching bag whether she knew it or not. She clenched the phone in a death grip and balled a free hand into a fist as if she was going to fight the response. The bubbling monster within expelled itself out in the harshest of tones, biting her tongue no longer, the blonde screamed back;

"THE WEDDING IS OFF. SHE CHEATED ON ME MOM. OKAY? I WALKED IN ON HER CHEATING ON ME IN OUR BED. WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED ANYMORE."

It felt amazing to scream it. But the reality sunk in, in the worst way.

Silence. Followed by silence.

"Mom?" _Great Arizona, now you're mom hates you._ "Mom, I'm, I, I, I'm sorry." Arizona fell to the floor when she heard the first sounds of cries from the other line. This is exactly why she didn't want to have this conversation. "Mom, please don't cry. Please."

 _"Arizona, baby, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"_

 _Is that a serious question Barbra? Do I sound okay?_ "Yes, mom I'll be okay. I moved in with Teddy. And that's it. I can't trust her ever again. I have a job and a service that I owe my country. This is for the best and I'd rather find out now she is unfaithful than realize it in a year when I'm 5,000 miles way."

Her tone spoke for itself.

" _Sweetie, would you like us to come up and visit you?"_

"Mom, I am fine. Listen, I was in the middle of unpacking actually. And I am pretty exhausted. Can I call you and dad tomorrow?"

 _"Sure sweetheart. Tell Teddy we said hi, we miss and love you."_

"Love you too mom, tell dad I said love you and miss you. Bye."

The blonde stood up from her spot and headed for the shower to rinse everything from her soul. Stripping down to nothing, except for the dog tags and engagement ring. She planted two palms against the smooth porcelain, pressed her forehead against the mirror and began to examine herself. First, her hands, god-like hands in essence. They have brought life, held life, and lost it. Provided pleasure and pain alike. Scanning up her torso, eyes traced the faint outlines of her abdomen. Taut and strong, the core of her being. Continuing the trail up her body, she rested on her breasts. The aggressive love marks from nights prior began to fade from the creamy skin. Her breathing was level and paced. She bore holes through the mirror into the tags graceful following her breathing trend. _Side to side, front to back, side to side._

Brows furrowed and studied the embossing on the metal fragment.

 _ROBBINS_

 _DR. ARIZONA B._

 _99001111USN A POS_

 _NO PREFERENCE_

She hung onto the last line, _NO PREFERNCE_.

Her parents were Catholic and she was raised Catholic for the most part. However being a scientist her entire life, and then becoming doctor, vanquished any of her faith in God or religion. Being gay only truncated her beliefs further.

People fought and died because of religion, for their _God_. None of that made sense to her growing up or even now. People who she had never met would considered her a _sinner_ because she was gay, because _their_ God didn't approve it. There is evil that hangs around every corner of the world, what did religion do but create a mask of ignorant bliss or a justifiable reason for people to execute evil acts. _Because God wanted you to do that? Because your "book" said it was permissible in the eyes of the all mighty creator to look down on someone?_

Religion was never for the blonde, but for the first time in 30 years she wanted to desperately to believe in it, she wanted to feel that faith that so many others have.

She wanted to know that Timothy was okay and was sitting in a heavenly place waiting for her. That he wouldn't be suffering anymore. That her parents would find harmony or solace in something, anything since his passing. She wanted to forgive those who have taken his life, but she couldn't. She didn't have the faith required to do so.

She wanted to believe that her fiancée was in fact a sinner. Not because she was marrying another woman but because she committed adultery. She was wrong in her acts. Arizona wanted to forgive her, to find peace in forgiving but she couldn't. The golden hoop that hung beside that dog tag should be adorned on the godly hands below the blonde. But it was not.

 _What god puts one human through this much at once?_

She peeled her forehead off of the mirror, removed her tags and the golden band that had unpleasantly vested on the chain.

She attempted to replace that ring on her left hand but she couldn't. Arizona wanted to move forward from her fiancé's adulterous acts, devoid her mind of all those images, purge her brain of all the poisonous thoughts, but she couldn't.

The ring was pinched between her index and thumb finger on her right hand. Tears flowed freely down her face as she gazed at the flawless two karat diamond.

Her heart was shattered now, she finally felt something she didn't want to feel at all. The sting of adultery.

The egg in her throat signaled she needed to ball out into tears, and release this curtain of grief once and for all. She placed the ring safely in the medicine cabinet and shut the door. Staring back at herself again.

Puffy blue orbs surrounded by red daggers bore deep. Nothing of what the perky surgeon recognized was in those eyes at the moment. She broke down again.

This time, to move on from the loss of love.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Getting Out There Again

**Chapter 10 – Getting Out There Again**

"Addison, if you don't give me that card back I'll break every bone in those hands!"

"Ouuuu Callie's got a crush on a big German lady" Addison was waving the number around the house teasing Callie. "Ouu, I got G's number maybe I should call her, I bet she's a good lay."

"Enough!" Callie snatched the number from Addison, "I am not going to call her."

"WHAT? After all that, you clearly like the woman, just friggin' call her." Addison was in the kitchen pulling together a dinner for the two women.

"I can't Addison, I can't." She started cutting vegetables at the counter. "It's just, what if I actually like her? She's in the Navy and will be for the next two years."

"Callie, you clearly thought about _dating_ this woman if you've already put this much _thought_ into it. Just call her. Maybe she just wants a friend?" Addison started to cube chicken for their stir-fry.

"Maybe, but still. I can't call her yet. It's too early. I need to wait at least like 48 hours."

"Who the hell made that stupid rule?"

"I don't know, but wouldn't I look a little desperate if I called her with 24 hours from the time she gave me her number? I am not desperate. YOU, you are desperate."

"Easy – I have a knife in my hand and I know what to do with it. I think you should call her tomorrow afternoon, it'll be 24 hours by then and maybe she won't answer right away."

"Well, what if she wants to go on a date? I know I'll be working around the clock for the next year. What do I do?"

"You stop being a sissy whiney little girl, and you pick up the phone, and you call her."

"That's the best advice you have Addison?"

The red head made way to the sizzling hot wok and began cooking. "No, but I'm sure it doesn't actually matter when you call her Callie. Technically she's on borrowed time in the states and you, well you're a surgical resident at the busiest hospital in the states. So, call her tomorrow morning."

"Like as in what time tomorrow morning?"

Addison turned around from the stove and threw a broccoli floret at Callie.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"That was for asking redundant questions, this" another floret flies across the kitchen, "this is for day dreaming instead of cooking with me. Now CHOP! CHOP!"

Despite Callie's qualms about calling the other woman the following morning she did. Callie sprinted into Addison's room so she could hear the conversation and provide some much needed moral support.

"Now, Callie, breathe. This is only a phone call. She probably won't answer seeing it's 10AM on a Sunday."

"Is that too early? It's too early. I'll call her later on, that'll be more suiting and it won't be rude. What if she's still sleeping? What if she's working? She could be working. Or what if she's still with some other woman from the night before." Callie paused and shook her head. "She's definitely sleeping with another woman. I just know it."

"CALLIOPE! Will you shut up and dial that damn number?"

"What do I say Addison?"

Addison rolled her eyes at her friend. Despite being so confident in everything else she does, like singing, dancing, breaking bones, oh and being a badass surgeon, she had enough of Callie's indecision. The red head took the phone from Callie's hand and called the number.

"There, now talk like you were talking to me"

"ADDISON!"

The line rang five times, and went to voice mail. Callie immediately hung up.

"All of that and you didn't even leave a voice message?"

"I-I-I choked okay?"

Her phone began to ring again, it was G.

Addison mouthed to her, "Pick it up – put it on speaker."

 _"Good morning, did someone just call this number? I have a missed call from it."_

Callie froze and just stared at the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

Addison snapped a finger in front of Callie's face to bring her back to earth.

"Uh-Hi! Hi Gia, it's Callie, from yesterday. We uh, meet at the restaurant. Um"

 _"Oh! Hey Callie! I'm sorry I missed your call, you're up early on a Sunday."_

"Yeah, I am I guess."

 _"What are you up too today?"_

Callie froze again. Was this woman potentially asking her out on a date after the first day of meeting one another?

"Um, nothing. I have nothing to do today. I have work for the next week or so. So I was probably going to hang around."

 _"Hmm, would you be up for grabbing a late lunch or early dinner?"_

"Uhh…" Her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

Addison was losing her patience with Callie, so she answered for her.

"Absolutely G"

" _Brilliant. I'll text you a few places I have in mind. Let's say I pick you up around 230?"_

"230? Uh 230, yeah. Yeah that works for me."

 _"Awesome, I'll see you then!"_

And the line went dead before Callie could further embarrass herself.

"Addison, what am I going to wear today?!"

"Why don't you wait and see where she wants to take you. You really are bad at this aren't you?"

Callie's phone begins to buzz, it's G.

"Ok, so she suggested seafood, if I'm not deathly allergic of course. There's a place in the Seaport district she suggested. The Crab Shack. What do I wear Addison?"

"Callie, you're going to eat crabs and lobster, I don't know. Something that doesn't say I'm here for the ball but doesn't scream I'm a homeless bum?"

"That's literally NOTHING! You, you're really bad at this. No wonder why you don't have sex anymore. OW!"

Addison throws her pillow at Callie's head, "Actually, I choose not to have sex. You, are just." The woman gets out of bed and shakes her head at Callie, "You really, really confuse me sometimes. Let's go to your closet okay?"

It took roughly 60 minutes before Callie could settle on an outfit. It was simple but cute, didn't show too much skin but enough to keep a person's attention. With Addison's help she decided a purple colored halter top, beige shorts and flip-flops. Cute and casual and not over the top. _Prefect._

It was right around two and Callie was on edge for her date.

"Addison, what if I'm boring her? She's like a freakin' military medic, under taker, who probably has all these cool war stories or stories about work. I'm a spoiled brat from Miami who ran away from home because she couldn't stand her ex's and her family kicked her out."

"You are driving me insane Calliope. Re-lax. You need a shot to settle your nerves, let me go see if Meredith is home.. MER!"

Callie was pacing the kitchen until she saw the two women emerge from the hallway.

"Hey Cal, looking good! Heard you need some liquid courage though." Meredith was smirking at the Latina.

"Here, Callie, take a shot of tequila, you'll be fine."

The three women gulped down a shot and resumed pep talking with Callie.

"It's cute how nervous you are Cal, who is this mystery woman anyways?"

"Cal and I met her yesterday in Boston, at her aunt's restaurant. She's interesting."

"Neither of you are helping me with my nerves, give me that friggin' bottle."

Callie snatches the bottle and takes another giant gulp.

"I'm so doomed am I?"

"Cal, you're only going to be doomed if you black out before your date gets here. You'll be fine, you're gorgeous, interesting, and if it all goes to shit, at least you got free lobster."

"Meredith does have a point Callie. Besides, we'll both be home if you need a 911 page."

Callie went to thank her roommates for their support but she was interrupted by the dinging of a doorbell.

"She's here! Shit, shit, shit!"

"I'll get the door." Meredith left the kitchen to let Callie's date into the house.

"Addison, what do I do?"

"Say hi Callie, the rest you should figure out!"

Meredith opened the door and was surprised by who greeted her on the other side. The woman was tall, her arms were covered in tattoos, and she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a mint colored Lacoste V-neck with boat shoes.

"Hi, I'm Gia, here to pick up Callie."

Meredith took the woman's hand, shook it, and led her into their house. "Hi yes, I'm Meredith, Callie's roommate. She's just in the kitchen."

The pair walked into the house. All the color was drained from Callie's face when she saw her date. She wasn't expecting this woman to have tattoos, and certainly not that many. She's never dated anyone with tattoos.

"Tattoos catch you off guard?"

"Uh-uh, um no. I just didn't think you had any." _Wow that was stupid Callie_

"Don't worry about it. If you're lucky I'll show you all of my tattoos. You look very beautiful."

 _Is she flirting with me? I think that's flirting._ "Thank you, G, you look great to. Uhm, Should we head out now?"

"Are you finished up with your liquid courage?"

The two opposite woman laugh at Callie, who's clearly been caught in the act.

"Haha, umm. Yes, I'm good I think. Mer, Ads, I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful kids!" Addison shouts out from the kitchen.

"Don't worry guys, I'll have Callie home before the street lights come on!"

The two woman left Meredith and Addison in the kitchen to venture on their date.

"So, she is very interesting Addison."

"Very is putting it lightly Mer. I wonder how many other tattoos she has."

"I think you have a girl crush Addison" Meredith pours another round of shots.

"Yeah right, but she is very attractive. Very." Addison thinks inwardly for a moment, _do I really have a girl crush?_ "Bottoms up Mer!"

Callie was used to seeing flashy sport cars or customized vehicles growing up in Miami as a kid. There was nothing shocking when her dad constantly traded in his perfectly fine Bentley for a newer version. Nothing was surprising when kids got brand new Mercedes' or BMWs for their 16th birthdays. She was surprised when her date was sporting a brand new BMW 650 convertible, very surprised.

"Car isn't mine. It's my cousins. I don't own a car currently because I've been overseas so much the last few years." The pair hopped into the blacked out Bimmer, "Top up or down, your call m'lady!"

"It's summer, we're going topless." _Liquid courage was doing a hella fine job._

She put on a pair of expensive looking Prada's and didn't object to Callie's request, "Topless it is then."

They drove through the city streets for thirty or so minutes before reaching their destination. G found a parking lot and the two woman navigated the crowd of people walking around Boston's financial district. The restaurant was situated on a dock, with a large patio overlooking the harbor.

G apparently made reservations or knew the owner because she skipped the line and got a table in a secluded section of the patio within minutes. They made themselves comfortable and ordered a round of drinks. Callie stuck with tequila and got a margarita while G settled for a Sam Adams beer.

"Cheers" G held up her beer glass and clanged with Callie's,

"Cheers", Callie smiled and took a sip of her drink. She picked up the menu, it was very short but everything looked delicious based on what she saw around her.

"So, this place is known for their steamed shellfish. I usually get the Fisherman's Platter, its lobster, three types of crab, steamed, and served with butter and lemon. Absolutely incredible. You up for it?"

"Yeah, that actually looks really good."

"You want any apps? I usually get a half dozen raw oysters, feel free to pick what you'd like."

"Hmmm, I'll skip the oysters, but homemade crab cakes sounds perfect."

The women put their order in and got settled into their table. Callie took in her surroundings. It reminded her of South Beach and dining along the water. It was one thing she'd miss most about Miami, the constant warmth and beaches.

"So, how's Boston treating you?"

"I really like it, it's not what I expected but it's good. I've only lived away from home once, and that was in the peace corp."

"Wow, Peace Corp? Tell me about that, if you don't mind."

 _Phew, I am not that boring after all._ "Of course, I left two days after I graduated high school. I was in Botswana for two years. I did all types of things, you know? Just helping the villagers source clean water, provided any type of first aid, building new homes, teaching kids how to read. It was what truly inspired me to become an orthopedic surgeon." She smiled wide and took another sip of her margarita.

"What inspired you particularly? You did quite a range of work there, that's really impressive in itself Callie."

"Ha, yeah I guess. I saw so many cases of polio or club foot that could have easily been resolved with a simple surgery. But they can't afford it nor do they have the infrastructure for it. So, that was the foundation of my inspiration."

"Very cool, where did you go to med school?"

"U Miami. And I was a resident at Miami General but I left. I needed a change of pace and MGH was looking, so I took the chance. Now, can I ask you some questions?"

"Depends on what they are, but sure" G smiled at the Latina and took a large sip of her beer.

"What's it like being a mortician? I mean, I've never thought about it, but it's just a small world and it's very fascinating but it seems like it's always the same people who work in it."

"Haha, yes. That's because up in the northeast, it's all third or fourth generation families that own them. So no one really leaves or comes in I guess. I am fourth generation in line with my two cousins. My mom is a mortician and so is her brother. My grandfather, 'PaPa', is also one, and so was his father. It's just a tradition I guess."

"Wow, so when did you start?"

"I started working in the funeral home when I was 12." Callie nearly choked, "Don't choke Doc! I didn't embalm bodies or even see embalming. I held the door open and cleaned the home after services. I watched my first embalming when I was 15 and started when I was 16. I've been certified nationally since I was 20."

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Boston University at first for business. I played on their hockey team my first year. I quit when I realized it wasn't for me anymore, studied bio-chemistry and graduated Suma Cum Laud. I thought I wanted to be a doctor but I realized that was less of what I wanted to do. So I enlisted and became a Navy corpsman."

"And now you're between tours?"

"Ding ding! I came back early this time around and I am shipping out at the end of October."

"That's a lot to deal with, don't you think? I mean, you've spent three years there right?"

"It is, but I have a responsibility to my country. It's the most important thing to me knowing I am helping our soldiers out there. It's in my blood really. My dad was a Navy Seabee, my godfather is a Navy Seal, my PaPa was also a corpsman, and his father was a Marine in WWII. Two of my good friends are Naval Surgeons, and I just lost my best friend who was a Navy Seal. I consider it an honor to do what I do."

"It's really honorable, and admirable actually. I'm sorry about your friend. But if it makes you feel better, I'm happy I met you when I did." A megawatt smile lit up Callie's face, causing the woman opposite her to smile back.

"I'm happy I met you too Callie."

Their late lunch went perfect, except for the fact Callie didn't know how to crack, deshell a lobster or any crab. G got a kick out of watching the Latina struggle with her food. She ended up deshelling all of the shellfish for Callie.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening driving through the city streets. G showed Callie all of her favorite places and most popular spots in Boston. Callie was growing to appreciate the woman sitting opposite her. She wasn't the bombshell blonde who stormed into her life, she was a big hearted woman who was captivating and spontaneous. Strong but gentle. She felt G's hand rest on the top on her thigh midway thru their cruise and Callie didn't wince or try to move it. She enjoyed the connection.

It was just before 8 when they pulled up to Callie's house. She didn't want the evening to end. The car parked in the driveway and both women got to and headed for the front door.

"G, I had an awesome time. Thank you again for dinner and everything. It was perfect." She took G's hands in her own and looked deep into her steely gray eyes, "I would like to do this again."

The taller woman chuckled lightly and rubbed her thumbs across the back of Callie's hands. "I'd really like to go on another date too." She moved in closer as did Callie, their faces were a mere inches apart. She lowered her head and gave the Latina a light peck on the lips. Callie returned the kiss and pulled G in closer, deepening their connection.

They broke for a moment, G placed her hands at Callie's hips while Callie situated hers behind the taller woman's neck. They gazed in one another's eyes before clashing their lips together a second time. Callie felt a tongue graze her bottom lip and it was met with hers. It was slow, careful and methodical. The two tongues gently massaged one another causing both women to moan. They broke a final time.

"You're gorgeous Callie."

"You're not too bad yourself Gia."

The pair went in for a final departing kiss until the front door busted open.

"CALLLLLIEEEE!" A very drunk red head jumped into Callie's arms. "I sawww you too k-i-s-s-s-s-i-I, um kissing OUUU!"

G looked like she saw a ghost and was frozen two feet away from the two women. Her entire demeanor changed to something dark and defensive.

"Addison, are you serious right now?" She noticed her date's mode swing and distance so went to comfort her. Thankfully pulling her out of the funk instantly. _Was that just a flash back I witnessed?_

"I think her and Meredith had a little too much liquid courage this evening." G nodded towards the door.

They both peaked into the hallway to see Meredith having a laughing fit on the floor.

"YOU! Navy GIRL, Show me-alll of those tattoooos, NOW!" Addison began to remove G's shirt which prompted Meredith to laugh even harder. G didn't even have time to prevent the rambunctious red head from pulling up the front of her shirt. "OUuuUU Calliee, she has pretty abs, and OUUU looook at this tattoooo."

Addison was pulling up G's shirt further. Callie jumped between the wandering hands and her date. She grabbed Addison's hands and wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so, so sorry G."

G couldn't help but laugh at the red head trying to massage her abs and rip her shirt off. "It's fine, she's not the first or last woman to want to see my 'tattoos'." She gave Callie a small peck on the lips and started down the stairs. "Good luck at work tomorrow and, with those two. Text me when you can."

"Thanks, I'll need luck with these two idiots." She began pushing Addison into the house. "Get INSIDE Addison!"

"BYEE TATTOOOO GIRLL WITH SEXXXY ABS WHO PLAYSS WITH DEAD PEOPLE!"

Pushing Addison into the house Callie wanted to strangle her for busting up her kiss with G.

"Addison, what the fuck was that?"

"NO, not, NOT Addison." Meredith could hardly breath, "I told her, told her to, go, take off, her shirt and," Unable to hold in any more laughs, "SHE really did!"

Callie cocked her head to the side, and watched the two drunk women on the floor laughing.

"I live in a frat house."


	11. Labor Day

**Chapter 11 – Labor Day**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"GOD OKAY I'M UP!" Slamming her fist on the pager and looking her clock. "FOUR AM? REALLY? ARGHH! Ugh, Happy Labor Day Theodora!" A more than unpleasant dirty blonde rises from the depths of her mattress.

Dressing herself for what she is assuming is a long fun filled day of drunk and disorderly patients she hears similar curses across the hall from Andrew.

"SERIOUSLY!? WHY ME? Really? Like who does this? Why can't you people be fucking normal and not drink and drive? Why does every fucking nurse need to spend the weekend in Cape Cod? Why can't anyone handle normal living? Life is NOT difficult."

She couldn't help but laugh at Andrew's ranting. "It's not that bad Andrew, it could be snowing outside!"

"Suck it Altman!"

Ten minutes later, the two emerged less than thrilled to be going into the hospital at 4 AM on Labor Day. Monday holiday's had a history for being the longest days in _history_. Andrew's eyes were hardly open and Teddy managed to put her scrub top on inside out but they were at the hospital no later than 04:20.

"Okay, what do we have Dr. Thompson?" Teddy stood at attention in the pit waiting for the ambulances to arrive.

"Good morning to you too Dr. Altman." He nodded lightly. "We have a MVA 8 minutes out, apparently several burn vic's from it, and a frat boy with a poker in his chest 4 minutes out."

"Sorry, good morning Dr. Thompson. I just have this repugnance toward Monday holiday's that has beset me since undergrad. Wait, did you say a poker?"

"Like a fire pit poker." The doctor made a jabbing motion towards Teddy. "Hey, your shirt is inside out."

"Son of a…" Double doors busted open and the first patient flew in. It was the poker kid.

"Dobson and DeFeo take this one. You know what to do." Dr. Thompson was a like a drill sergeant in the pit; barking orders, grabbing interns, instructing nurses, guiding traffic, comforting families and ripping the heads off of residents when needed. He ran his ER and Trauma center with an iron fist. There was never even a band aid out of place. Because of his militant style, MGH had been one of the most successful ER's in the United States.

"Can some page Ortho? We're going to need Dr. Wineberg here ASAP!"

"We got it, he's 30-40 minutes out. Traffic is awful from the accidents."

Double doors bust open again, "Female, 20, head trauma, unresponsive fifteen minutes. BP low, 80/50."

"She's crashing. Thank you men." Dr. Thompson turns to Teddy, "I'll take this, and you get the next one. I need a head CT Stat! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

"Male, 22, conscious and responsive, severe leg and arm trauma, right side. BP dropping, 110/70."

"Thank you guys." Teddy takes the chart and steps into her element, "Let's get an x-ray in room 6 stat, someone page Ortho NOW!" She looks down and sees the young man's face. "Hey buddy, can you tell me your name?"

"C-Chris."

"Hi Chris, my name is Dr. Altman, and I'm going to be taking care of you. Can you tell me if you have any pain in you abdomen?" She lightly pushed along his stomach, checking for any signs of internal bleeding.

"N-no. No. N-No. YES."

"Okay, hang tight we're going to take a few x-rays and get you into surgery. You may have a lacerated liver, broken a few ribs, and maybe a few other bones in you right leg."

The patient simply nods acknowledging Teddy's plan.

"Okay good, you're doing great Chris. Dr. Toscano, get me an OR now. AND PAGE ORTHO! I needed a consult yesterday!"

Teddy flies up the stairs to the trauma floor and begins to scrub into her first surgery of the day. _The rush of it all._

XXX

"PShht, Cal. Callie. Pshhht. Callie?" An annoyed looking red head is standing at the foot of Callie's bed. "Callie," taking the woman's foot and shaking it more aggressively, "CALLIOPE!"

"ARghhhhhhh. NO. Addy. NO. Sleepy more. Pleaseeee."

"I'd LOVE to but your boss called. Get your Latina ass up, you're needed."

"Dreamingg." Callie was still half asleep and sprung up at once. "Did you say my boss? Like Dr. Wineberg? Called? WHO? WHAT? AM I LATE?" Callie began sprinting around her room gathering her things. "What time is it? I over slept?! On my FIRST DAY?!"

"Relax Cal, it's 345 in the morning. He called your phone and then the house. I got paged in too I guess it was one hell of a good Labor Day weekend eh?"

"What the, I don't even have any scrub uniforms for MGH. I only have my Miami General. Great first day."

"Calm down Cal, Miami General, MGH, close enough. Listen the people on the table don't care about your scrubs, they care about living. Call back your boss so he knows you're alive."

"Thank you Addison!"

Callie dialed her boss' number to touch base.

"Hi Dr. Wineberg. It's Dr. Torres."

 _"Dr. Torres! You're a life saver. Literally. Listen, how soon can you get to the hospital? There was a series of car accidents, so there are plenty of bones to mend. I'm about 30-40 out."_

"I should be there in 15-20. I just don't have any MGH scrubs or even a pager or an ID badge." She felt silly for saying it but it was the truth.

 _"Listen, don't worry about that now. Go to the ER to the nurse's station. Let them know who you are, they know you're coming. I'm sure your patient won't mind the color of your scrubs."_

"Uh, okay. Sure. Um, I guess I'll see you at the hospital."

 _"Thank you Dr. Torres. And welcome to MGH."_

The line went dead. _This should be a first day for the books._

Following the signs to the ER ambulance entrance, Callie wound up at the nurses station and was greeted by a very handsome looking man barking orders at other nurses.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Callie Torres, new fourth year Ortho under Dr. Wineberg."

He looked up from his post and eyed the woman in front of her. "You're the new Ortho?"

"Yes. I'm the new fourth year orthopedic surgeon." _That was slightly rude._

"Excellent, Dr. Altman was about to chew my eyes out if I didn't find one of you carpenters." He stood up from his post and guided the Latina to the OR. "Hey, where's your badge and why are you in scrubs from Miami?"

"This is the first time I've ever been in this hospital as an employee. I was scheduled to start at 7AM. Who are you?"

"Nurse Andrew Carter. Sorry, it's been a hell of a long morning. I haven't had coffee yet and everyone is displaced. It's a hell hole in the pit." He took a deep breath. "So, Miami, I wish I was there."

Callie was thoroughly confused by this nurse, and slightly put off. "Yeah, I um, where are you taking me?"

"Scrub in of course, then you're off to OR 6. Something about broken legs or arms. I can't keep track right now. But! You get the pleasure of working with Dr. Altman and Dr. Toscano. Altman is a sweetheart but Toscano, I can do without her at 430 in the morning. And here we are! One of the nurses should be in soon with new scrubs and to scrub you in. Have fun Dr. Torres."

Callie couldn't get in another question before the animated nurse Andrew pushes her into the scrub room. She's slightly lost but for the most part, scrub rooms all serve the same purpose.

"Dr. Torres? Nurse Julie, Ortho."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Um, do you have anything I can change into?"

"Ah yes! Here." She pulls a stack of fresh scrubs from the top shelf and hands them to Callie. "Change into these, we'll be waiting for you on the other side."

XXX

"Doctor Torres, pleasure you could join us this lovely morning."

"Yes, lovely indeed doctors. What do we have?"

"YOU have that," The brunette signals down to the patient's leg. "Nurse, get the X-rays. His ankle is crushed, I'd be surprised if you could repair it Dr. Torres."

Callie studied the X-Rays carefully.

"Okay, it's doable. How long until you're finished?"

"You're actually going to try and repair that?" Callie just nodded her head. "We should be done in 15. Dr. Altman will stay. I have to scrub into another surgery."

"Sounds like a good plan Doctor." _Wow this lady is a bitch, guessing you're Toscano._

"Thank you Dr. Toscano, I'll stay here an observe Dr. Torres."

"Thank you Altman, Torres."

The brunette woman finally left the OR, Callie swore she heard the tension fall from the ceiling.

"Don't mind Toscano, she's a bit of a hard ass on new residents. I'm Dr. Teddy Altman by the way. You are?"

"Dr. Callie Torres."

"Pleasure. Is there anything I could help with? I'm not much for Ortho but I knew if we didn't operate soon he'd potentially loose his foot."

"I agree with that last statement, and nothing for now. Just enjoy the show." Callie looked up to Dr. Altman smiling and was happy to see one back, _I think I am going to like you Teddy._

XXX

2 hours later Dr. Altman and Torres emerge from OR both smiling widely from the success of their surgery.

"That was excellent work in there Dr. Torres. Really, bravo."

"It was nothing. Really. But thank you. Now I need to find my boss and officially start my first day."

"Let me show you were Ortho is. This hospital is tricky to navigate."

"Thank you Dr. Altman."

"So tell me, Dr. Torres, how did you end up here?"

 _I was divorced, dumped, and disowned by my family._ "I needed a change of pace. I've spent my entire life in Miami; pre-med up until now. I realized I needed something more challenging. MGH has an excellent Ortho program, and Boston is sort of the medical Mecca of the US. It was a no brainer when Dr. Wineberg offered me the job. He takes on lots of high profile cases and practices what most consider unorthodox procedures."

"Well that's a hell of a move. I'm sure you'll love it here. It's a nice city to start out in. Launch pad city I guess."

"I am starting to like it, maybe love it. I don't know yet. Thank you for the navigation too."

"No problem. I'll page you-er call Ortho when our patient is out of recovery."

"Sounds good. See you later on Dr. Altman."

XXX

"TEDDY!" The unmistakable howl from G fills the cafeteria at MGH. She wraps the woman up in a bear hug. "I've missed you like crazy!" She released the woman and looked at her up and down, "You look great Cuddles, really. Henry must be keeping you busy." She gave a suggestive rise of the eyebrows at Teddy. "Ow, no hitting doc."

"Easy G, I will kick your butt if needed. Let's go sit down."

"So, tell me Cuddles, how have you been? Hospital is still standing. You're here and good. What's new?"

"Nothing, same old same old. How about you? You look good!"

"Of course I look good, I'm in a suit. But I'm happy to be home but more eager to get back over there. How's Z? She seemed relieved I didn't come by last night."

"Yeah, I don't know actually. Joanne got stuck at the hospital and Andrew and I were so exhausted, we passed out. I don't know if Joanne actually came by at all."

"I hope she did just so Arizona can move on. I hate seeing her so bummed out over Joanne."

"Ditto G." Teddy resumes eating her salad while G drinks her coffee. "So, how was your date?"

"Amazing, thank you for asking. I just feel bad because I can't settle down into anything." G shrugs her shoulders.

"I know what you mean, but it doesn't hurt to play the field."

Across the way, a nervous looking Latina spots G talking with Teddy like they're the best of buddies. _Odd, I wonder why G is in the hospital and how she knows Teddy_.

Before she can dodge the line of site of the taller woman Callie is spotted. _Shit! She's coming this way. What do you do? Shit!_

"Hold that thought Teddy, I have to go see someone." G spots Callie and headed towards the woman.

"Dr. Torres, look like you're trying to dodge someone." G slides up next to her. "Or you just saw a ghost.. you okay?"

"I, I am, I'm fine. Um, care to share why you're in the hospital?"

"Um well, funeral directors generally come to hospitals for one reason." She deadpanned and gestured to her suit. "Removals?" It still wasn't registering with Callie, she looked more confused than before. So she whispered in her ear, "I am picking up bodies."

It took a second for it to sink in, but Callie felt stupid it wasn't more obvious to her. "OH. Right. Um. Sorry." She smiled bashfully. "So, you know Dr. Altman?"

"Who, Cuddles? I've known cuddles since we were in undergrad."

"Cuddles?"

"Don't ask." A ringing phone in her pocket broke their contact. "Shoot, okay I have to cut this meeting short, but it was nice seeing you Dr. Torres" She smiled and made way back to the café.

"Where did you go G? You like vanished!"

"I know Ted, sorry. I have to go. Duty calls. Is Arizona home?"

"Yes, uh, she should be."

"Alright. It was good to see you again. Can we please have a dinner date or something outside of this hospital?"

"Ha, yes of course G. I want to hear all those war stories and see your new ink. Good to see you." Teddy wrapped the taller woman up one more time before they departed ways.

Callie timed it perfect enough so that she could sneak into G's vacant seat. She didn't have any friends aside from Teddy and her boss was still in surgery from this morning.

"Dr. Torres! Have a seat!" A smiley woman gestured.

"Thank you, and you can call me Callie. Please."

"Okay, Callie. Teddy, please."

"So, Teddy who was that woman you were with? She another doctor?"

"Ha, that's a funny joke. That would be Gaetana or 'G'. Funeral director, corpsman, and a longtime friend of mine." Teddy studied the other woman's face for a reaction. "Why?"

"Uh, just wondering." _Shit, you're caught_.

"Hm, yeah. G is an interesting individual. I'm sure you'll bump into her. She's always wandering around the hospital." She saw the shift in the Latina's demeanor. "Hm, do you think she's attractive?"

Teddy let it sink it before she countered.

"I could talk to her if you'd like me too." Teddy was being honest despite the fact she didn't know Callie already knew G.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I already knew G?"

"I'd say, not surprising, she's like a local celebrity. Go on."

"And, well, what if she already took me out on a date. Yesterday actually."

"So you're the mystery woman?"

Callie froze, she didn't think G would be that close with Teddy. Or even told anyone about their date.

"Don't fret. She's a very private person, constantly keeping a squeaky clean image for her family's business."

"Yeah." Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah" Teddy smiled a little, "You like her, _don't you_?"

A small smile left her lips, "Maybe I do."

XXX

One of the benefits of carrying two fire arms and a license to amass the dead grants you access to any building, at any time, on any day. Maybe G abused her powers, but she didn't care. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and she hasn't heard from Arizona for over 24 hours. Neither of her roommates would be home until the late evening and she couldn't wait that long.

Taking it upon herself to enter Arizona's apartment building under the guise that there was potentially a body there, the landlord gladly let her in without hesitation. Even going as far to opening Arizona's door. She slide the landlord a 20, signaling that his expertise was no longer needed.

The apartment looked as it always had. She started down the hallway, the rooms opposite one another were vacant, Teddy and Andrew's space. Walking through the kitchen into the living room, was the final bedroom. The door was shut and no sounds were coming from within.

Creeping further to the door, G rapped it with her knuckle. _Nothing._

Turning the doorknob and allowing herself entry into the room, she saw what looked like two bodies under the duvet.

One belonged the blonde but the other…

 _No, are you kidding me?_


	12. Never Forgiving

**12\. Never Forgiving**

Arizona began to stir when she heard sounds coming from the other room. She rolled over to her right and found the spot vacant. Coming to her senses she realized her suiter was gone and someone was in her house.

 _4 in the afternoon already? Ah, great._

She grabbed the robe from the back of her door and headed to the living room to see what the commotion was. What she was greeted with was something beyond belief.

First in her line of site was none other than her mistress, to the right of her was Joanne and across from them was G. Slipping into the room Arizona was shot with daggers by her ex and her lady friend.

"ARIZONA! Can you please explain to me why either of these women are in your house?" Joanne looked awful. Her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep and hours spent crying, skin was pale, hair was a rat's nest and she looked famished. "Please, Arizona, explain to me how this happens? You dump me last night and you've already moved on? You can do much better than this. Please."

"Joanne, why are YOU here?" Arizona pointed a finger directly at her ex, the venom in her words was pungent. "I explicitly told you I never wanted to see you again. You made it a point to cheat on ME with one of your interns in OUR bed. I will NEVER forgive you for that Joanne." She didn't break eye contact until she met the woman beside Joanne.

"Colleen, I apologize for this," pointing at Joanne, "and for whatever she did or said," Now pointing to G. "You can leave, you don't have to stay. I'm sorry about all of this, honestly."

The younger woman got up and approached Arizona. She wasn't the least bit phased by the ensemble of G or the visible heartache on Joanne. "Thank YOU Arizona, I had a good time."

What appeared to be a friendly hug goodbye soon turned into a full on kiss on the lips. Arizona froze, her eyes snapped open and were met with emerald resentful spheres. G's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as she watched this lady friend make out with Arizona in front of her ex-fiancé.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE-" Joanne sprung up to break the contact and the other woman's face but she was abruptly stopped by G. G got up and flung the woman back to her seat on the sofa with such force it nearly knocked picture frames and decorations off the walls.

Arizona jumped between the two women before the violence progressed.

"Gaetana, go sit down. Joanne, you need to leave here and never come back."

"Arizona, please hear me out. Please." Joanne was begging at this point but Arizona had long made up her mind.

"Joanne, I will call the cops. You need to move on with your life without me in it. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. Ever. I've already cancelled the wedding and you have your ring back. Move on." Arizona's tone was clear and to the point. She wanted nothing to do with Joanne anymore.

"FINE!" She sat up, visibly shaken when G jumped up behind Arizona. "Fine, you two, have your life together. I don't care. I tried to make this work for us Arizona and you threw it away." She turned to face G head on. "And YOU! With you're stupid fucking funeral home, guns, money and cockiness. You're so arrogant you think you can buy everything from everyone. You are no body to Arizona. You are no body in this city. Go and run away to Iraq again and see how fast she forgets you. See how fast everyone forgets you when you leave again. I'm surprised they haven't kicked your dykey self out G, because if they ever found out who the REAL Gaetana is, they'd lock you away for good."

*SLAP*

"Joanne that was the last time you'll ever feel me. Don't you EVER insult a fellow soldier, MY best friend again and don't you EVER say you knew me. Leave. NOW."

The slamming apartment door was all Arizona needed to confirm she was long gone and never coming back. She made way to the fridge to hydrate herself and ice her hand. _Damn that hurt so good._

"Can you please tell me why my ex, Colleen and you were in my living room?" Arizona sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of water and an ice-pack for her hand.

"We were supposed to go on a run at 15:00. You weren't answering my phone calls so I let myself into your house. I found you and lady friend Colleen naked in bed, so I decided to wait it out until you two got up. Turns out, she woke up first and right as she was halfway out the door Joanne showed up screaming like a weirdo. I pretty much saved Colleen's life."

Arizona laughed, "I think she was on a suicide mission after that whole scene."

"Yes, she was." G laughed, "Wait, and was that Nurse Colleen? From MGH Ortho? I thought she was like a stage five bio-hazard clinger?"

"Yes, she is. But I went out for a drink last night after Joanne left and she was at the bar. I couldn't not say no."

"Sure you couldn't. You waste no time Battleship. No time. All of one week being single and you've already added two women to your bedpost. I clearly need to catch up."

"Clearly you do."

XXX

"Dr. Torres? You there?"

"Yes! Uh, sorry Dr. Wineberg, I am just a bit overwhelmed, excited! Very excited. But I need coffee."

Saying Callie was fried was putting it lightly. After being woken up at 4AM, rushed into surgery, touring the hospital, getting her locker, scrubs, lab coat, pager, patients and Dr. Wineberg's encyclopedia of case studies, she was re-fried. It was only five in the afternoon.

"Coffee sounds great! Let's grab some and I'll tell you about our sport's therapy programs we are running in conjunction with Spaulding."

 _Great, can't wait._

Callie didn't get home until eight that night and had to report back by seven the following day. She was finished. Neither of her roommates were home so she had the place to herself for the first time.

Plopping down on the large sofa in the living room she turned on the Food Network to numb her head before diving into case files. The dull buzzing on the coffee table was a call from a close friend she was more than happy to answer.

"Torres! You're alive."

"No Mark, I am not alive, dead people just answer phones all the time." She laughed in the phone. "How's Miami Gen without me? You must be bored to tears."

"Ah, same old. New interns this week. Nothing great to see, which is a bummer. I've decided to abstain for a month."

"Really? Are you abstaining because the lack of good looking interns or because you're in a bet with someone?"

"Neither. I am saving myself for someone Torres. New nurse who is out of this world gorgeous. But I need to preserve myself."

"Whatever you say Mark. How long has it been?"

"Two days."

"I give seven days at most. Most."

"You're on. So have you met anyone up in Boston yet? It must be prime selection, with all the hospitals, colleges, and women."

"Actually, yes. But I'm not sure what to do Mark. She's not my type per say, but I like her. She's got this spitfire personality and is tall. Really tall. Covered in tattoos. Which is kind of hot. Big grey eyes too."

"Does this tattooed lady have a name? What does she do?"

"Gaetana. She's a naval corpsman and funeral director."

"Mmm, and where do you find one of those? Seems like a good time."

"Ha-ha, we met at her aunt's restaurant. And she is. Definitely knows how to swoon a lady. But she leaves for training in two months and then goes back to Iraq for another year. It's like wasted energy."

"Not unless if you sleep with her and leave it at that. You know, like friends with benefits. That's what I would do. Does she look like a good lay?"

"Mark, can you for once not think with little Sloan? I am asking for advice here."

"Yes. Big and little Sloan agree that that is the best option. Just you know, sleep, bang, have sex, do whatever you want to call it. And leave it at that."

"You know, I can't even be mad at you because I can see that stupid smirk through the phone. Thanks but no thanks."

"Have it your way, she'll be gone before you know it and then you'll wonder what it could have been like."

Callie thought about Mark's argument and before she could respond she heard his pager going off in the background.

"Cal, I gotta cut this short. Page to the ER. And don't think about it just do it Torres."

"Yeah-yeah, Mark. Have fun abstaining."

Callie sat back on the sofa mindlessly staring out the bay windows. Catching herself in the rat race of thoughts.

 _Maybe I should just stick with the friends with benefits thing. You can't create a relationship in two months then put it on hold for another year. No. plus, you just got here Callie. Why settle down with the first-er second, lady you find attractive?_

 _What if, what if she wants the same thing too? Hmmm..._

 _What if you run into GI Blondie again? Ha, that would be hilarious._

 _What if Blondie knows G? Yeah right. No. No way. This is a huge city with lots of people. Addison said so herself. No freakin' way Torres._

XXX

The rest of the week went on as it normally should. Arizona was back in the trauma center at Mass Gen and Callie was consumed by the never ending stockpile of ongoing case studies and patients Dr. Wineberg dumped on her.

Callie and G even went on a second date which consisted of Tapas and salsa dancing. Much ado to Calliope's relief, G felt the same way about their relationship. _Casual_. Was the word she put to it. They could both settle on that. G didn't want or expect Callie to wait forever or become worried sick while she was deployed. It was a war she was going to after all. She wanted a friend and that was it.

Several days later Callie proposed G come to her house for dinner since the woman had so graciously taken her out twice before. Callie knew her roommates wouldn't be home so they'd have the entire place to themselves. What was supposed to be a relaxing evening spent watching crappy movies and drinking wine from the bottle turned into a full-fledged sex fest. Mark was right – this woman was a good time.

Callie floated into Mass Gen the following day. She felt like she could break and reset every bone in the body in record timing. It was post climax ecstasy. Her day only got better once she saw a text from G saying she had to come by the hospital and they should grab a coffee together.

Rounding the corner into the Cafeteria she saw the undeniable frame of G, tailored to perfection in a pinstripe suit. Standing on either side of the woman, however were two others who Callie knew. She had to do a triple take to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Time stood still as she gazed at the women opposite the one she slept with. There was the petite frame of Dr. Altman, which looked starving next to G. But the other one, the _other one_.

 _What the fuck Torres?_

Sprinting out of the café before anyone could catch her, she grabbed her phone and wasted no time dialing her roommate, _Meredith_.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. The Pit

**13\. The Pit**

"Meredith!"

"Ah, hi Callie. How are-"

"No time for nonsense, what was the name of the woman who you slept with again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mer, I'm sorry, I just think I saw her at my hospital only in scrubs and a lab coat. Which means she fricking works here. So now I need you to think Meredith, what was her name?"

"Okay. Arizona. I honestly don't remember her last name. But her first was Arizona."

"Arizona? Like the state? That's cute Meredith. What kind of name is Arizona?"

"What kind of name is Calliope?"

"Point taken. Thank you for the help."

The phone was disconnected before Meredith could say goodbye. Scrolling back up her contacts callie dialed her second roommate.

"Addison!"

"Callie, this better be important. I am at work you know."

"It is because it's disastrous. You remember GI blondie that Meredith slept with?"

"Arizona, yes. You now have 5 seconds to make your point."

"I just saw her. She works at MGH and I am not sure what she does. But she was all buddy buddy with G. in my hospital Addison. Right now."

"Wait, Arizona and G. In your hospital? Why was G there? And Arizona is an actual doctor?"

"Neither of that is important Addison! Why is she here in my hospital!? I thought you said this was a big city? And why does she know G? How is that all even possible?!"

"Callie, calm down. Listen, they're lesbians, they both speak the Vagina Monologues. It's like a super small world isn't it? I'm sure they're just friends. As for Arizona being a doctor, how the hell was I supposed to know that Cal?"

"You know Addy – BEEP BEEP BEEP – great, I'm being paged. What do I do if I run into her?"

"I don't know, maybe just pretend you're a badass orthopedic surgeon because oh wait, you are."

"Goodbye."

Addison finally made way to an on call room to catch some sleep before another attending doctor snuck into the room.

"Dr. Montgomery, you have a moment?"

"Dr. McCarthy, this better be quick. I have an hour break I plan to sleep as much as I can. What can I help you with?"

"I generally don't eavesdrop on personal calls. But I could help but hear you mention the name Arizona, are you talking about Arizona Robbins? Blonde woman who works at Mass Gen?"

"Why does any of that have to concern you Dr. McCarthy?"

"Because, I know her. I know her very well actually. She's my fiancée."

"I think you mean _ex-fiance"_

"I-I do. Habit I'm sorry. It's just I never pinned you as being, well, gay."

"Listen, Joanne, if you're asking me out on a date, you have a better chance dating Ellen DeGeneres. If you want dirt on Arizona, you're not getting any from me because I don't have any. Now, can you leave?"

"I am flattered you think I want to date you. But I was more concerned about Arizona, see she was supposed to be my wife. And now she's not. And I couldn't help but hear you mention G with Arizona."

"Doctor. You are overstepping your bounds and my patience. Take a second and realize that you're the one who screwed up by sleeping with new interns. Don't act surprised because the whole hospital knows. And as for G, I barely know her and I know Arizona even less."

"Addison I'm just warning you, G is bad news. And as for Arizona, I _will_ win her back. Just remember who your superior is Montgomery."

XXX

"Meow! If it isn't the new ortho-goddess everyone is swooning over. Here the DL honey." Andrew was in a surgical gown navigating the pit with Callie by his side. "Apparently there was crane collapse at a construction site in downtown. We know there are at least two fatalities, and five en route already. You ready Miami?" Andrew gave a devilish wink and swatted Callie's behind.

"Uh, uh. Yes! Let's get the ball rolling." Callie still wasn't used to Andrew's behaviors, but she liked the dirty blonde nurse.

Like clockwork, Dr. Thompson was delegating the sea of surgeons, doctors, nurses, and patients alike. Just like an assembly line in a factory, gurney after gurney, patients were exchanged seamlessly and flowed to the nearest ER room. Reaching her perspective spot as next in line, Callie stood alert and ready for the next patient.

"Male, 29, open femur fracture. Vitals are elevated. No signs of shock."

Before Callie could respond a flash of blonde hair took the lead on the patient. "Thank you guys, we've got it from here. Nurse Andrew, take his chart, is ortho on deck? We need a portable x-ray room 10. And book a surgery ASAP."

Once the dictation of orders came to a halt Arizona caught eye of the brunette who was staring her down across the gurney.

"Who are you and what do you do?" Arizona barked out with a smile. She had no time to act flustered. It didn't matter if it was Tim, the president, or her mom standing across from her they needed a valid reason to be in her presence with her patient.

"Dr. Callie Torres – Ortho. And you are?"

"Good, get to work removing that makeshift splint, we've got a portable on the way."

Callie was slightly taken aback by the blonde's brash behavior. But she didn't dare try and over step her bounds. She did what she had to do to save this patient's leg.

"Hi there, can you tell me what your name is? I'm Dr. Torres, I am going to fix your leg."

"H-h-hi. I'm, I'm F-Frankie."

"Hey Frankie, nice to meet you. Listen, you need surgery but we're going to take good care of you okay? Just sit tight. Doctor, how soon for an OR?"

"2 minutes ago, ready Dr. Torres?" The blonde barked at her.

Skipping a step to catch up to the overly hyper and crude blonde Callie finally reached the scrub room.

"Dr. Torres, I never pegged you as being a doctor." Arizona smiled at the brunette beside her.

"Same goes for you GI Blondie." Callie smirked back. Two could very well play this game.

"Doctor Arizona Robbins. General Surgery." She smiled lightly back at the brunette. Callie could feel the tension roll off her back. "Now, we can talk later, but I'd really like to save this guy's leg." Waving the brunette into the OR behind her they began to work.

Arizona kept to herself for the duration of the surgery. Monitoring the vitals of her patient and assisting Callie where needed. She wanted out of that OR sooner than later. After a grueling four hour surgery, they were finally relieved and allowed to scrub out.

Arizona kept to herself in the scrub room while Callie was being praised by attendings for her work. She walked as fast as she could to an on call room to clear her head.

 _What is happening? How is this even possible that the woman I've seen all of twice works at the same hospital as me? She's stunning. Breathtakingly stunning. And she's an orthopedic surgeon. How is this even possible?_

The creaking door causes the blonde to jump from her bunk.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you." Callie stood in front of Arizona.

Straightening herself out and smiling at the Latina before her Arizona stated, "That was a really superb job you did in there. Excellent work Dr. Torres." Arizona stood up and stretched her body out. "What would you like to talk about Doctor?" Arizona bore deep into brown orbs.

"I just, I didn't know you worked here. Or anything really I guess. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Um, hi that makes two of us."

"Right, I just I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Callie, nothing will be awkward between us. I am a doctor you are a doctor. We're adults. The only awkward thing is you're sleeping with my best friend."

"Wait, how did you figure it out?"

"I can put two and two together. G, had her stupid sex face on this morning. Plus she's mentioned you before. I did mention we are best friends right? Best friends kind of tell each other these things."

"Right, oh. Shit." Callie felt dumb now. "I-I, I mean it's sex. We're not dating."

"I don't need the details Callie. But I'm happy I met the bombshell brunette from Miami or the Ortho-goddess everyone is talking about." Arizona swallowed any previous hard feeling she had for this beautiful woman before her. She closed the gap between them and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. She could sense Callie's uneasiness at her statements. "Don't be ashamed or embarrassed. Everyone likes you. They really really like you. And they think you're an excellent surgeon and an even better person. So don't be embarrassed."

"Um, right. I-I, I'm not embarrassed at all." Callie could feel her cheeks getting warm and the butterflies flapping in her stomach. "I, should probably go, Dr. Robbins. It was nice talking with you." Callie made a B-line for the door but was stopped when Arizona grabbed her hand.

"Wait, before you go." Arizona threw all regard out the window and went back to her primal ways. She pulled the taller woman into her embrace and placed a gentle kiss on those soft lips. She swore she could feel Callie's heart beat radiating through her lips. The kiss was casual. Nothing serious, but explosive. Arizona felt something she hadn't felt before. Ever.

Callie's lips fit perfectly against Arizona's. In an instant, they were one being, their hearts beating simultaneously for each other. The electricity in Arizona's element sparked Callie. The butterflies that were rumbling within were long gone now. She felt something completely different but oh so amazing and addicting.

Arizona pulled back and smiled at the brunette. "I'd like to get coffee and get to know you more Callie. If you're up to it." She stepped over to the side and left the on call room.

XXX

 **Just a quick update ;) thanks to everyone who stuck it out. Sorry this is so brief!  
**

 **But _now_ what happens?**


	14. Sisters

**AN: Crazy past couple of weeks hope you enjoy this update!**

 **Chapter 14 – Sisters**

Callie sat on the bottom bunk of the same on call room Dr. Robbins just left her in. She thought to herself for a moment.

 _Did that really just happen? Did she, GI Blondie Barbie Dr. Arizona Robbins kiss me on the lips? Knowing I just slept with her best friend? What the hell is this?_

Her pager reminded her she was still on the clock and was needed in Ortho.

"Dr. Torres!" A fellow surgeon called Callie before she made way to the nurse's station. "I know you're about to go off time but could you please finish these three charts for me? You're the only resident I trust with my patients. I'm swamped!" The older surgeon truly was swamped. Coming to the end of his fellowship, finishing off two publications and a presentation for the board, Dr. Clark could use a hand.

Besides, Callie took it as a complement, Dr. Clark was a great orthopedic surgeon.

"Clark, relax. I've got you covered." She took the charts and the Ortho surgeon was gone.

Callie made way to the nurse's station to complete Clark's charts, when she couldn't help but over hear the nurse's conversation beside her. Mainly the _names_ being mentioned in the conversation.

"So, can you believe that Dr. Robbins was actually cheated on? Like who would cheat on her?" Said the shortest of the three nurses.

"Her idiotic fiancé. She's gorgeous. And just an amazing surgeon and person. She's exceedingly talented in Peds too, from what I've heard, but went with General. It's honorable she is going to Iraq next year. Those soldiers will be so blessed to have her operating on them."

"She is so dreamy. And just gorgeous." Moaned the third nurse.

"Jeez Collen, way to go all bedroom eyes on us. Ha-speaking of Iraq, have you heard who's back in town?"

"Yeah, Gia, I ran into her at Arizona's apartment." Colleen stated.

"Ou, you, Arizona and Gia? Must be a lucky lady."

"Calm down Sarah, it was nothing like that at all. She was there to see Arizona. Besides, their reputation. Well, mainly Gia's reputation."

Callie's heart sank. What did these nurses know that she didn't?

"Colleen, please save it. Tess and I have known the pair longer than you. My, what I'd do to be young and naïve again. Besides, I'd take Gia over Arizona any day. Granted I'm not on the market anymore." Sarah waved her wedding band at Colleen. "But those muscles and tattoos, and I've heard she's an excellent lay. Something like a German sex machine from what a friend of mine said" She laughed lightly.

"Mmm, love a good set of muscles and tattoos." Tess smiled to herself, "But Arizona has that perky, brighten your day up type of smile that would make anyone swoon."

"Tell me about it." Colleen was gushing.

"Ut-oh, looks like someone already had a dose of the McPerky Robbins. Be careful, you might catch the Syphilis." Sarah started laughing.

Callie couldn't hold it in any longer she had to butt in.

"Syphilis? What are you talking about Nurse?"

Sarah and the group were clearly embarrassed that they were caught by a doctor gossiping. But Callie needed to know what they were talking about.

"Well Nurse Sarah?"

Tess spoke up for the pair, clearly seeing the intimidation in Sarah's eyes. "So, once upon a time, Gia and Ariz- Dr. Robbins where considered the Syphilis Sisters. Gia frequents the hospital for her family's business, she's not a doctor."

Callie's face became deranged and disgusted, "The Syphilis Sisters?"

"Well, yeah. They sort of ran the whole lesbian circuit in Boston for a long time. Rumor has it that they actually kept a secret web of all the women that they slept with, just to see who bedded who first. It is supposed to be like the one on the L Word, except it was before the L Word. They're pretty legendary."

Callie didn't know what to make of it or even say after that story.

"I heard there's like hundreds of women on there. I mean Gia has apparently slept with a women from every continent and Arizona has slept with a person from every medical school in the country. I've even heard that they would trade women with each other. Hence the name Syphilis Sisters." Tess added on.

"Those are quite the rumors, aren't they?" Callie flatly stated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be mad at Gia for sleeping with the world or feel grossed out or even used. She didn't want to give up she had already slept with the woman and kissed the other just an hour before.

"Ha, yeah. No one knows. Neither kiss and tell. Their lovers always seemed to be smitten and silent." Sarah stated.

"Interesting." Callie finished up the final chart and placed it on the racks, "Thank you for the, uh story. I-I am heading out nurses. Have a good night." And with that, Callie departed the trio for some much needed time off.

XXX

Walking into her apartment Callie saw Meredith laying on the floor of their living room, next to her was a pile of wood pieces and a half drunk bottle of wine.

"Hi Meredith, uh, are you okay?"

She didn't stir or move, just held gaze with the ceiling fan with a crazy looking smile, "I am _great_ , thank you Callie. And do you know why Callie? Because I am a great surgeon, I am a great friend, hell I'm even a great lay. But this," She pointed at the pieces of wood beside her, "This is something I am not great at."

"I am not following you Meredith." Callie walked into the room a bit further.

The dirty blonde rolled onto her belly to meet Callie's confused stare, "I cannot build a bookshelf for the life of me. I mean I can surgically repair a grade two pulmonary hemorrhage in minutes, but I cannot build a damn bookshelf." She started laughing at herself and Callie joined.

"Uh, well, for starters, you probably shouldn't be buzzed using tools and building shelves." Callie plopped down on the sofa across from Meredith. "Don't they rent sexy shirtless men to come assemble these things for you? Because they should."

Meredith let out another belly laugh, "HA, yeah right. I'd be broke because I'd be buying furniture every week." She sat up and handed Callie the bottle of wine. "You look exhausted, long day?"

Callie really wished it wasn't Meredith she was about to vent to but she needed an outlet before her own head caved in. "Yeah, it was _very_ long. Uh, so you know how I called you about Arizona?" Meredith nodded and Callie to a big gulp from the bottle. "Well, she works at MassGen, and is apparently best friends with G."

Meredith scrunched up her brows and began to process everything Callie had said. Finally piecing it all together. "Wait, why was G at the hospital and where did you see Arizona? And she's a doctor?"

"G frequents the hospital for removals. I saw her and Arizona together in the café. And yes, she's actually a highly respected fifth year general surgeon. The crane collapse in downtown brought in several vic's to MassGen and we just so happened to get paired together for an open femur fracture surgery."

Meredith relaxed her face after absorbing the information. "So, hm. I mean, lesbians all know each other right? Like it's just a thing – plus they are both in the Navy."

"That not the problem here Mer, Arizona kissed me after our surgery in an on call room."

Meredith cocked her head to the side, "Wait – What?"

"She sprinted out of the room and I wanted to talk to her so I followed her into the room. She came onto me and kissed me. She is best friends with G, who does that?"

"Um, she does I guess? Wait, isn't she engaged? And aren't you and G dating?"

"We're not dating. She leaves at the end of October for training and then is off to tour number four or five, I can't remember." Callie began to massage her temples.

"Ah, the 'we're not dating just sleeping with each other because I might die' relationship?"

"Don't say it like that Meredith." Callie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Wait, you know we've slept together?"

"The neighborhood knows Callie, between the screaming in Spanish and what sounded like German pseudo English cursing the other night. I thought someone was going to call the cops." Meredith laughed at the clearly embarrassed Latina. "Listen, I am very jealous. If someone can make you scream in a different language, they must be talented."

"Great to know Mer. Anyways, I was paged back to Ortho and I overheard three nurses gossiping about none other than Arizona and G."

Meredith made an O face and her eyebrows shot up, "Nurses are always full of secrets."

"Well, these ones in particular knew quite a bit. Apparently Arizona was engaged, but broke it off with her fiancée after she cheated on her." Meredith went to jump in, but Callie stopped her by shoving the wine bottle in her face. "Wait, Meredith this gets even more bizarre. They both have a reputation that precedes them. They are apparently known as the 'Syphilis Sisters' because they've slept with so many of the same women. Rumor has it, there's even a giant sex web with those two in the middle of it."

Meredith broke down to a laughing fit again, "Wait, like Syphilis, like the STD? And Sisters? Oh god. HA, that is hilarious. Looks like you're in the middle of the Syphilis Sisters."

"I don't know what to do Meredith! And speak for yourself! You have just as much of the Syphilis Sisters as I do."

"I wouldn't mind being between a perky blonde super surgeon and an overly energetic combat medic covered in tattoos." Meredith mused.

"NO, no. I-I, what do I do?"

"Well, sitting from the outside, I think you like Arizona. And she clearly likes you or else she wouldn't have kissed you. So, go for it."

"NO, I do NOT like Arizona. Maybe, but NO." Callie was lying like a rug, Meredith knew it but she didn't press the Latina any further. "Besides, sex with G is amazing. Mind blowing amazing. And I only have another month of it before she leaves. I need sex with G. Moreover, what if she's just trying to sleep with me because they are the Syphilis Sisters and they're just trying to add to their sick web of names?"

"So does that mean my name on there too?"

"Jez Meredith this isn't about you! I don't know what to do here. I think I like Arizona, but I like sleeping with G and she leaves so soon to go to a friggin war."

"Hmm, I don't know about all of that Callie. Just seems wrong to continue to sleep with G if you like Arizona."

"Wrong? Meredith Arizona kissed me knowing I am sleeping with her best friend. _That's_ wrong."

"Yes, but is it really? Knowing you might be part of some weird lesbian STD fling between the two of them. Or using one that is going to a war to get back at her best friend because you don't want to like her. But you do. You really like her."

"I do, but I'm not ready for that. Not yet at least. I need to find out more and I need to have sex with G again to make sure I actually like Arizona."

"Oh, so now it's having sex with a third party to confirm you do or don't like the second party?"

"I like that better. Yes. Also, Syphilis Sisters? I _need_ to know more about that too, but first I need to shower and go to bed." Callie stood up from the couch and headed upstairs, "Good luck with your bookshelf Meredith."

"I'm throwing in the towel, maybe I'll try to find a shirtless stud to build this. OH! And let me know if I'm on that web, I wonder if I'm connected to any other lesbians."

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes at Meredith.

XXX

Callie spent quite a bit of time thinking in depth about everything that occurred in the last 24 hours. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the same GI blondie she saw in the bathroom at Richmond airport was the same GI Barbie that Meredith slept with that night. She was also the same perky blonde bombshell surgeon everyone at MGH swooned over and was the same blonde that kissed her only hours earlier.

The most believable thing out of the entire GI Blondie-Barbie Dr. Perky Robbins was the fact she was considered to be a Syphilis Sister with none other than Gaetana. The same woman that Callie had slept with merely 24 hours before.

 _Well, if everything is going to go to hell, it might as well be, EVERYTHING._

She heard Addison coming up the stairs and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Sitting up in her bed she called for her roommate.

"Addison? Is that you?"

Addison busted open her roommates door without hesitation – apparently she wasn't the only one who had a long day.

"Do you know, KNOW Calliope, who I had the pleasure of working with today?"

Callie felt the burn of Addy's words singe her skin – _she was pissed._

"Uh, um? I-I."

"YOU! Well, you wouldn't believe it, but that friggin' Blondie GI that Meredith slept with that you have been drooling over, well it's _her_ ex-fiancee _, Dr. Joanne McCarthy_. She works as a fellow at Brigham's."

"UH-What?"

"Don't 'UH-WHAT' me Calliope. That woman is a _psychopath_. She went as far as to listening to our conversation, following me into an on call room and confronting me about Arizona and G!"

"Um-I, I-I don't know what to say. I…"

"That's not the worst of it, I have to work beside her for the next two months. And she is insane-like Nazi terrorist big bully insane. Of all the people and all the lesbian doctors in Boston, she has to be paired with me. FUCK!" Addison plopped herself beside Callie with both of her hands covering her face, fingertips massaging her forehead. "She's slept with nearly a dozen interns and she doesn't get why her fiancée left her, like hello?"

Callie removed the redhead's hands from her face and looked into those azure eyes, "Well, her ex fiancée kissed me today. And I found out that Arizona is in fact best friends with G, and that they are both known as the 'Syphilis Sisters'."

Callie couldn't help but grin as she watched Addison's face sour right before her, then let out a belly laugh.

"Wait- what the fucking world are you talking about? So all that crazy sex I woke up to last night was just a dream? And GI Barbie? Kissing you? With Syphilis? HA, wow. Have you told Mer? She'll get a kick out of this."

"Yes, and I don't know what to do Addison. I had amazing sex with G, like the best I've ever had, but now what do I do? I actually think I like Arizona, but she's best friends with G, and G is leaving to go to war in a month."

"Are you actually complaining about this? Do I need to remind you of my hiatus from sex? You should be more concerned you potentially could have syphilis." Addison starting laughing out loud again, "So, wait, people still get that?"

"ADDY! You're not helping me! This is serious, what do I do?"

Trying to keep a straight face, "Go get tested for syphilis obviously."

Callie rolled her eyes at Addison.

"Okay, well first things first. Next time you sleep with G, warn a sista here, I thought the wall between our rooms was going to come down. And keep the profanities to a dull roar. One of our neighbors gave me the eye today."

"Really? Was it that loud? I didn't think it was that loud. No, it wasn't." Callie couldn't help but blush at the thought of the crazy tryst with G.

"Next, figure out what the hell this Syphilis Sister story is all about. Like is it just a story or should you be on antibiotics? But you have to question both of them at the same time. That way they can't lie about it."

Callie was diligently listening like a grammar school student to her friend's advice, nodding at every one of Addison's points.

"Third, you like Arizona. But you like sex with G." Callie lightly nodded than eagerly nodded with a slight smirk. "Hm, quite the predicament Ms. Torres, but the perfect one. Seeing as Arizona and G have a thing for sharing STD's and apparently women, maybe it won't be as difficult to Segway your way to Arizona."

Callie tilted her head, "Yeah, but what if Arizona only wants sex?"

"Now see, this is where you have the upper hand. The scalpel is in your hand doctor. If G and Arizona are as close as you make it seem, G has already told her about the rock-your-neighborhood sex she had with this gorgeous Latina." Addison pointed at Callie. "You'll make it worth her while, and if she wants more than sex, she'll stick it out."

"Can I still sleep with G in the meantime? She technically is going to war and I potentially may be the last woman she'll sleep with."

Addison shot Callie a skeptical look, "Little morbid don't you think? And yes, but not more than three times. You don't want to get attached to good sex."

"And who came up with that rule Addison?"

"It's just human nature, it happens in threes, believe me."

The Latina let out another belly laugh at Addison, " _Sure they do, Addy."_

XXX

A few more days past before Callie had a chance to execute her well-manicured plan. She spent the time between going over her speech with Meredith and Addison, since they were just as interested in who the 'Syphilis Sisters' were, and if they needed an STD test.

Callie's phone buzzed, a text from G asking her to meet her in the café for coffee – _perfect_.

Skipping a step and praying her pager wouldn't go off, she spotted the concrete frame of G, flanked by Dr. Altman and none other Dr. Robbins. The trio sat down at their usual table to enjoy what was probably their 4th fix of caffeine that day.

Callie ordered her usual latte and mentally prepped herself for the words that were about to be expelled from her mouth.

First being waved down by Teddy, she internally thought to herself, _here goes nothing._

Sitting across from Arizona, Teddy to her right and G to the left, Callie had a cheeky grin that covered her face.

"We'll somebody is happy this morning," G mirrored the smile from Callie and raised her eyebrows, thinking the smile was a result of their previous evenings activities. "Callie, I know you've met Teddy – Dr. Altman, have you met Arizona, Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona flashed her trademark dimply smile towards Callie, "Yes, we actually had a trauma case together a few days ago G."

"Yes, we did, we met over a patient." Callie chuckled to herself and took a deep breathe, and looked at all three women, _well, here goes nothing…_

"So, Arizona, G, you won't believe this crazy story I heard the other day..."

 **XXX**


	15. Oblivious

AN: Many thanks to those that continue to read/have read my story! I also appreciate the reviews, however little there may be. Again, thank you!

Chapter 15 – Oblivious

The ball was in Callie's court and she knew it. She had complete attention of all three women at the table and needed to act fast. Precipitously, the heat of the situation started to bare down on her in the form of steel and cerulean irises. Her breath hitched seeing both women at her attention, both woman who had simultaneously been at the eye of her _attention_.

Encouragement from G forced Callie to engage in this story for them, now Callie _had_ to do this.

"So Cal, what's this story you have for us?" G pressed as Arizona and Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Um, well." Unable to use the words she had rehearsed so perfectly before, she clenched and expanded her clammy palms on the table. Another deep breath and a smile, "I heard this crazy story, about sisters."

Arizona rose an eyebrow as if she had already sensed the story was coming from a mile away and G nodded again. Her expression also indicating she knew who these _sisters_ were but wanted to know _who_ these sisters were. Teddy, however, was the only one who had no idea where this story was going, busying herself with a cup of yogurt.

"Well, the funny thing about these sisters, is that they are known as the _Syphilis Sisters_."

G made a goofy looking smile in an attempt to play it off but Arizona was a deer in head lights. Her expression confirmed that this story was indeed true at one point. Teddy, still oblivious to everything was busy scrapping up the last bit of yogurt from the bottom of the container, chimed in.

"You know, that's funny because G and Z here were once the Syphilis Sisters – OW!" G kicked Teddy under the table startling the bunch. It wasn't until the pain settled in that she broke gaze from her Danon yogurt container and meet the eyes of the other women. Callie was indeed referring to G and Z. "Oh. OH! _Those_ Syphilis Sisters?"

Arizona still hadn't exhaled from Callie's question. Her expression was flat and unresponsive.

"Well, that's quite the story Callie, anything in particular you'd like to share with _the_ Syphilis Sisters?"

Arizona snapped her eyes towards G, as if she was selling them short, or giving away top secret information. G remained calm in expression, almost cocky.

"Nothing in particular, it was just I heard about this giant web of women. And in the middle was none other than the Perky Super Surgeon, Arizona Robbins and her _sister,_ Navy medic Gaetana von Ingersleben."

Callie pursed her lips together in a matter of fact way. She waited patiently, eagerly, for a response from any of the women.

A bellow of laughter from none other than Teddy broke the deafening silence.

"What?" Teddy shrugged at the trio around her. "I didn't think anyone still even knew about that let alone spoke about it. God, was that really that long ago? We're old as dirt now."

"Teddy, you are not helping here." G pointed her hands at the dirty blonde, than panned over to Callie, "Now, I can only begin to guess that you heard this amazing story from none other a group of _nurses_?"

Callie nodded yes, she had nothing to lose at this point so being honest was the best option.

"Not surprising. Well, what would you like to know Callie?" G truthfully asked.

Arizona glared at this woman again while Teddy was in a fit of giggles.

"Is it true?"

"What? That we have Syphilis? No, clearly not because neither of us would be able to work in our industries. Next?"

"Why did people call you that?"

"I don't need to get into details, do I?" G deadpanned to Callie.

Callie nodded again.

The Navy medic moved methodically through questioning, it was like she had been put through this ringer a dozen times prior. Callie held her ground though, she still had the ball in her court.

"Well, why the name then?"

G inhaled deeply before answering. She gave Arizona a look before answering, as if both women had a language of facial ques. It was apparent that they did, a slight wiggle of brows, movement of eyes, and shift in energy was all G needed to continue.

"To keep it short, sweet and simple Callie; it was biter ex's. A lot of biter ex's. That just happened to think their intimate demise with either Arizona or myself was caused none other by Arizona or myself. I mean, to be completely honest, I haven't heard that phrase in _years._ "

G emphasized years, because it was truly years since either woman was considered to be on the market. Arizona did just get out of a four year relationship and G had spent the last six years fighting for their country. The name had faded to their long past.

However; Callie didn't want to settle just on ex's, that was obvious, but was it _really_ true? The entire web of women between them. Did they really bed the same women or swap them and compare notes? Was any of it true or was it simply just nasty rumors angry ex's made about the pair.

Callie absorbed the nauseating duo's glare – both sets of eyes were quite easy to get lost in.

"So, then is it true you two swapped women in your 'prime'?"

The trio laughed again, and this time Arizona spoke up.

"Well, G and I have a relationship that is hard for most to understand. Take my, ex-fiance for instance." Arizona changed her posture and cleared her throat. "She _never_ understood how two women, _two_ _lesbians_ , could be so close but never have ever even kissed one another. It was sickening to say the least. Stereotyping a stereotype. Like I can't have a lesbian best friend, not have had sex with her or want to have sex with her. Like we're some type of deviants."

She paused and let the words sink into Callie for a moment. G sat back and watched, as if she's heard this rant a hundred times before.

"So, to add to what G has already said, maybe it is true. The _web_. Maybe it isn't true." Arizona rolled her fingers along her coffee cup smugly. She had Callie now. "Whatever any of it means, I can't seem to grasp why you're so interested in something that predates any of us by nearly half a decade, _Calliope_."

There it was, the endgame. The entire pace of the conversation was set by Callie but the momentum was stolen by Arizona. She was right in every point she made – what difference did some high school type rumor make? Why did Callie care so much? And for the love of god, the way Calliope rolled off of that tongue, sent chills down Callie's spine. She was at a loss for words.

Callie hadn't prepared for that much; being questioned about her question. She was caught in the act and now it was quite apparent that the underlying tension between her _and_ Arizona was boiling out of their pores. That the abrupt sexual trysts with Gaetana where just that: spontaneous, aggressive, and primal _sex_.

G wasn't dumb and neither was Teddy. The two women could sense the level of sensation between the Ortho Goddess and Dr. McPerky.

"Hm, _well ladies…_ " G stated to break the starring contest between Arizona and Callie. "I think that was enough story telling for one day, right? Well, I have to go pick up bodies and you three have to make sure I'm not picking up bodies."

G stood up and straightened out her suit vest and jacket. Callie only peeled her eyes off Arizona to glance up the woman before them. Those damn suits always made Callie swoon.

"Callie, if you don't get paged – I'll see you this evening?" G smiled lightly at the Latina.

"Yes, can't wait. I'll text you if anything happens."

G nodded and faced her fellow Navy women, "You two goons, I'll see at the recruiter's office in two days?"

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Thanks mom, are you going to pack a lunch too?"

"You wish Teddy, just make sure neither of you get lost before then."

And like clock-work, two pages began their screaming fit, and the two elder residents nodded, " _911 to the Pit!"_

 **XXX**

Evening had arrived before Callie even knew it. G offered a night at her house and it would mark as the first night Callie would spend at her sex buddy's place.

The sleek looking silver Range Rover was her ride for the evening and Callie was perplexed by the woman's expansive garage.

"Do you just have a stock pile of luxury cars – or do you do this for every woman?" Callie came off a bit snappy but she knew that G could take the snippy remarks that Callie would unintentionally slip after a long day at work. She enjoyed knowing she could let it all go in front of the other woman, no filters required.

"Actually, this is my cousin Angelo's winter ride. He trades in the convertible for the all-wheel drive every fall."

Callie didn't say anything for the remainder of the ride. She was more intrigued by the route and homes she was seeing.

"I thought you said you lived in Boston?"

"This is Boston, the Emerald Necklace, to be exact. My house is on the border of Jamaica Plain and Brookline."

Callie took in the expansive Colonial and Victorian homes, they were absolutely breath taking. Nothing like the modern homes that she was accustomed to in Miami. Before she knew it, she arrived to G's home.

" _This¸_ is where you live? Like you own this home?"

"Yes, Callie, I _own_ this home. My dad was a general contractor, and had a thing for Tudors, they reminded him of the home country." G smiled softly.

"Why do you talk about your dad in the past tense – is he…?"

"He passed away when I was 17. Brain cancer amongst several other types. He fought seven long grueling months. He left my sister and me the house since he was divorced from my mom."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, older by two years. I haven't spoken to her in, uh five years I think? She's a heroin addict, and spends her time in and out of rehab in Florida."

Callie extended a hand over to G who's were still gripping the steering wheel to offer any bit of comfort.

"Want to go inside?"

 **XXX**

Callie didn't have much of a chance to take in the expansive home, more over did she even realize that G had carried her up a flight of stairs and laid her down onto the king sized mattress in the master suite.

Their love making was everything but love making, it was purely two humans merely using one another for gratification. But _god_ , was it heavenly, intoxicating mind numbing from everything. A release both woman sought out after for their own personal demonic reasoning.

After what felt like the fifth, orgasm G rolled off of Callie, finally. The taller woman hopped off the bed and ventured to the decked attached to the suite. Callie regained consciousness and threw on an over-sized rugby t-shirt and made way to the deck.

"You must be a real pro at this stuff."

G held gaze over the back yard and took another long drag of a cigar, "Excuse me?"

"We just spent the last two hours having sex, and you got up out of bed like nothing happened. In fact, you handed me one of your shirts, a pair of shorts, and got me a glass of water. You really are-"

"A whore? Slut? Conniving bitch? Or, wait, umm…disengaged from everything that involves feeling around me? Maybe I am all of those. But I was raised with a certain level of manners and know how to treat people Calliope."

Callie didn't say anything.

"So, how long have you liked Robbins?"

"Excuse me?" Callie was slightly taken aback from this question.

"Callie, you really think I'm some oblivious mouth breather or invalid." The pair laughed, "Anyone with eyes could have seen the tension between you and Robbins. Moreover, bringing up the whole 'Syphilis Sisters' thing this morning, touché. If you really wanted to know the truth you would have asked me two nights ago – however I think your mouth was busier doing _other_ things." G teased Callie.

"You know, you really are a pig sometimes."

"I am lighting up the mood Cal." She looked at the brunette now and placed her hands on her lap. "Listen, all I'm saying is that you and Arizona have this peculiar connection. I get that. Arizona is an absolutely amazing and beautiful human being inside and out. What I can't figure out is how and when the fuck you two met. Because the way she looks at you, _you_ , it's like she's looking into her own soul or something. It's like this light, which has been out for so long is finally on again. And despite everything that's happened, you've ignited that light in her again. Without even doing anything."

"What do you mean everything that's happened?"

"Listen, it's not my place to speak of individuals personal business, but I'll let you know this much. Her twin brother, my dearest friend, was killed in Iraq not even two months ago. Her dream marriage with 'Joanne', was ruined when she caught her cheating in their bed. So, whenever the hell bombshell Latina came in, I am not sure, but you. You have brought a light in a friend I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Richmond." G raised an eyebrow, "I saw her at Richmond. And, and now it makes, _sense_. She was in her uniform, and looked like she had been crying all day. The random hook-up with my roommate Meredith, the ring on her dog tags, and the nurses who have slept with her at the hospital. It all makes sense."

"Sounds like typical Arizona."

"What?"

"Listen, she really likes you and I can already tell that. Just, she's coping right now with the only thing she can truly control. The one thing that's always boosted her confidence."

"So you two do trade women and have this crazy sex web?"

"Why the fuck are you so obsessed with the past? What we did was what we did. What we do now is now. I mean shit, we're both going to a war so if we want to have sex with every women we see then so be it. But I know, Arizona likes you. Just be careful with her okay?"

Callie realized she had drawn the sister thing out a bit much. It was after all, five years since they had last been on their spread and she was late to the party.

"Okay, what do you mean by careful?"

"Just know that Arizona is in a tough place right now. I know she hasn't done much coping over her brother, or the infidelity, despite that dimply grin she wears every day."

"Okay, but I need more than this G. I mean hell, we've had mind blowing sex for the last month."

"Yeah, that stops now. Sorry dear, but you can't use me to get back at Arizona or suppress your feelings for her."

Callie's glare changed. _How the hell does this woman know so much?_

"FYI Callie, I am a trained Navy Medic _and_ Marine soldier. I've also spent my entire adult life surrounded by grieving people. I'm fairly decent at reading people."

"Touché Gaetana."

"Just give Arizona time, and she'll come around."

"Do you really think she will?"

"Trust me Cal, I know she will. And if not, I'll make sure she does."

 **XXX**

It was nearly three AM before Arizona got home, and it wasn't due to anything exciting. She offered her services when another resident called in sick and the ER was short staffed. Little did she know that she'd fall witness to the passing of a toddler and his mother. _Single homicide/suicide: acute blood loss on the toddler caused by a SGW to the chest, SGW to the head of the mother. It never gets easier but it will always goes on with or without you._

She ventured to the fridge for a glass of ice and three fingers worth of bourbon on the rocks. Sitting down at the kitchen table she sorted through her mail and noticed a large tattered Manilla envelope addressed to her.

The handwriting on the cover was a dead giveaway who it was from and her heart sank. Her eyes welled up at the distinctive script as finger tips traced over the ink. She couldn't help but sob over the envelope.

 _That feeling finally sank it._


	16. Trident

**AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I took a different approach, so it's a bit long, but all in all, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 16 – Trident**

Her head felt like it was in a vice grip, her hands were quivering, eyes burned with saline, her own ears were ringing from the sobs. She sat with her back against the kitchen wall staring into the nothingness of 4AM. She found the pack of cigarettes she stored in the event of an emergency or a highly stressful situation. This was for sure one of the later events.

It had been well over a month since the passing of Timothy Daniel Robbins Jr, but it felt like it just happened again. She trembled over the manila envelope, battling with herself to open it or not. She figured the abrupt move from her place with Joanne caused the delivery to become delayed within the post.

Inhaling a final drag, she tossed her cigarette out the fire escape window and decided to open the envelope. She took another gulp of the amber brown liquid to provide her with some much needed courage. She couldn't help but fight herself from picking up the envelope.

 _Arizona, this is a letter, why the hell is this so hard? He's been dead for over a month and isn't coming back, ever. Did you really think this wasn't going to happen? People die all the fucking time! A child died today at the hand of their mother. A child._

 _And your brother choose to go to a war when he very well had a chance at a nice and cushy military career. Instead, he wanted to fight. And now you're stuck fighting his fucking battle. He's gone. That's it. He's history, another headstone in a graveyard. A flag on mom and dad's mantel._

 _That's all we have left of you Tim._

 _But, typical Tim, always pranking me, tricking me, surprising me even though you know I loathe surprises. And here I am, a 30 year old woman crying like a child over an envelope that you purposely left for me._

She sat back at the kitchen table, and flipped the envelope over. It smelled like over there, still had residual sand particles stuck in the crevices. She gingerly tore the top open and removed the contents of the envelope. Her heart sank again when she realized it wasn't only a letter from her brother.

 **XXX**

Callie was surprised at how well she slept in a stranger's bed, she couldn't recall the last time she felt completely rejuvenated the following day. G never did 'cuddles or snuggles' as she called it, and she couldn't help but wonder why the woman always slept on the floor, but she knew she good reason for it.

Walking from the master suite down to the kitchen she couldn't help but notice all of the photographs along the walls. One in particular of a handsome man with cheeky dimples eerily similar to that of Arizona. He was in a few more pictures along her way to the master bath, and again what seemed to be G's in home office.

She was startled when G caught her perusing in the office.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I heard you wondering around and hope you didn't get lost." G shrugged and handed Callie a coffee mug. "Anything catch your eye?" G noticed how intently Callie was analyzing one section of her office wall.

Pointing to one picture, "This man, he's been in a few pictures and I can't help but notice how much he looks like Arizona."

"That's because it's her twin brother genius." G Laughed, "That picture was actually taken the day after Tim got his trident. I actually flew myself from FMF training to be there when he got his trident. He was so happy that day. Always was proud."

"Was?"

"He recently passed away this August, on a mission in Iraq."

"He's the one you've reference often, right?"

"Yup, that was my best buddy right there, and always will be if you ask me. He was there through thick and thin. It was actually how I met Arizona. He insisted I meet his 'hot but in no way on my market' sister who 'needs a social life before she becomes a real life hobbit'."

Callie smiled lightly, it was ever so rare G opened up about her past. But amazingly enough, everyone around her seemed to melt like butter and pour their hearts out.

"I always wondered how you and Arizona became friends. I mean, the only similarity you two have is being lesbians."

"Wow, way to lay it on thick Cal." G chuckled and looked at Callie again. "It was her brother. He really cared about her and was always looking out for her. She didn't have it so easy coming out at first. Her family was there but growing up on military bases your whole life can be very frightening, especially if you're gay."

"So you kind of played big gay sister?"

"I guess you could say that. We act like siblings more than best friends if you ask me. I mean Tim and I would torture Teddy and Arizona. We had a four year prank war going between all of us. It became so heated that we had to hold a mediation session."

Callie laughed again, "I can see Arizona being the all innocent character but sneaky one too."

"Ha-ha yeah, I think that's when the name 'Phoenix' really came from. It was like her alter ego that only Tim brought out in her. He was Tin-man." Callie quirked her face at G, "They were weird siblings."

 **XXX**

Sliding the contents of the package onto the table, the first that that came out was none other than Tim's first trident pin. Something he absolutely cherished and was so exceptionally proud of. It was still banged up from his pinning ceremony.

Apparently, during pinning ceremony, fellow SEALs would punch the trident 'in' while the new inductee stood at attention. The tradition was meant to ensure the pin would never fall out and forge their brotherhood. A photo fell out of Tim holding his crushed Trident, no shirt on and a painful looking black and blue in the shape of said trident. It was the same dimply smile Arizona missed dearly, the one nearly identical to hers.

She held the pin lightly in her palms, remembering how excited he was when he broke the news to her nearly 6 years prior. He must have called a dozen times while Arizona was sitting in a clinical rotation at MGH. Eventually, she called back to an over enthused Timothy who told her the news.

She can't remember any time before that where her brother sounded that excited. His energy could have been felt through the phone. Shaking her thoughts away she balled up the trident in her fist and gave it a kiss. Squeezing any tears from her eyes and breathing in slowly. The metal began to warm up against her clammy palms before she released it.

Inhaling on last time, she began to remove the final contents from the envelope…

 **XXX**

Taking another sip from her coffee, Callie began to observe all of the photographs on the wall. "This, one, is from your graduation at BU?" G nodded, "What did Tim go to BU for?"

"He was studying international law, ultimately wanting to become a member of the Navy JAG, but then the war happened. And he went back to his boyhood dreams of becoming a Navy SEAL."

"Wow, that's really admirable."

"Yeah, I guess for some. For others, not so much. But it is what it is."

"His family wasn't supportive? I mean, he went to a war, to protect the country."

G cleared her throat and looked into Callie's eyes this time. Shifting the easy mood to something more somber. "His mother and Arizona were absolutely devastated. And you can imagine why. Arizona came around when she somehow justified it in her head that being a combat surgeon would be her only way to protect her brother."

"That's just.."

"Ridiculous? Yes, I agree, but I refuse to know my best friend's sister will be there in less than a year without knowing who is protecting her. She's even more stubborn than Timothy and I swear it's because of that freakishly large brain she has. Tim was so angry, but he never admitted it to Arizona because he knew how devastated she'd be. I can't see her go to a war Cal, especially when it's for this fantasy she has in her mind that she owes it to her brother. And now she's stuck going over there and I don't know if she's ready for it Callie." G's voice began to shake with sensation, she gulped again, "No one really is ready for war."

G suddenly became interested in hardwood floor below them, studying it intently. Callie inched over and placed her hand on the small of G's back. Her face was drawn with worry. She'd never been able to really get a read on G but in this moment she had and she sensed the underlying pain the woman bottled up.

"Hey, listen, what you do, is amazing. Honorable. Courageous, and a whole bunch of other awesome things. And I couldn't be more proud or happy that I've got someone like you in my life personally and again protecting me. You shouldn't worry about Arizona, she's a tough broad and she'll kick ass when it's needed. Give her more credit than you already are, you both are going to kick ass. And just throw Teddy in there and you three are going to keep all of us safe."

G looked up into the chocolate orbs and saw really what Callie was trying to say and she appreciated it. She reached in for a hug and was happy when she was met halfway.

Nuzzling into Callie's neck she whispered 'Thank you.' And broke their contact.

Looking at her empty coffee mug and listening to the grumbling coming from Callie's stomach, the pair left the office and headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

 **XXX**

There it was, all clad in black, tarnished from the harsh climates, tethered around the edges from the near decade of abuse, but _there it was_.

Timothy's journal from the last years of his life.

Arizona recognized the Moleskine book she purchased for her brother when they graduated high school. Tim was always writing, doodling, collecting pictures, anything he found significant really. She figured this would be the perfect gift for her brother, considering she was always snooping in his journals throughout their childhood. It was always ironic to others, because out of the pair, Tim was always more artistic, crafty, even a bit _feminine_ , but he'd never admit the last one.

Suddenly Arizona felt like an adolescent again; being thrown into a time when nothing mattered and all they had to worry about was making it up to Boston in one piece in Tim's death trap of a truck.

The last twelve years she had spent with her brother more than likely exist in that book. And Arizona felt immobilized to even open the book, _like a scared child_. She couldn't open it, only stare at it, as if its curse would descend upon her. As if, Timmy would come barging into room and scold Arizona for touching his personal things. She was stuck for a moment in time where nothing registered in her brain.

The pin.

The photo.

The book.

All scattered on a kitchen table accompanied by a pack of Marlboro Red's and a nearly empty bottle of bourbon.

 _How did all of this happen? Tim should not have, and would never have of given me these things if the circumstances were different. If Tim was alive, he never would have shared this book, he would still scold me for even asking about it, but why is this here, now?_

She couldn't tell if it was her bourbon soaked brain or maybe the lack of healthy air, it could have been the nicotine pumping through her veins, but Arizona had no idea what to do with what was staring at her in the face. She felt like a lost child and Tim was the only one who could find her.

Rage engulfed her down to the bone like a cold chill. She slammed her fists on the kitchen table nearly knocking the bottle to the floor. Her hand stung from the sudden contact and shot up to her head. Gripping viciously against her skull let out screaming sobs.

 _Why do you still fucking do this to me Tim?! Do you know how unfair this is? You up and leave me, and I have to pick this mess up AGAIN. You can't do this to me again Tim, why do you always get the last word? Why do you always know what to say? Where does this rank in your sick book of pranks Timothy? Did you fucking plan on dying? Did you know something I didn't? Because you always seem to think you had to protect me and that I couldn't handle becoming a Naval surgeon, but I am. Because of YOU._

The tension eased off of her back at the realization of what she concluded too.

 _We've done everything for each other, to protect us, support us, everything Tim. I don't have anything left to protect Tim. All I have is a book. Your picture and a pin. And mom and dad have a flag. That's all we get. But we did this together, right Tim? We protect each other and you've done more than protect me. What can I do now? Who can I protect now Tim?_

Arizona lifted her head up from her palms and grabbed the bourbon bottle. Downing the remainder of its contents she thought again. Never in a moment had Arizona felt more out of control of everything. Never. Her emotions smothered her mind, choked the last 90 minutes of air from her. All because of a book she never thought she'd ever see again. A book she knew Timothy poured his everything into. Everything good and bad, was in this book. Potentially every detail of the war and the last thoughts on his mind prior to his demise.

Despite knowing that this book will very well rip every ounce of happiness from her she knew it held everything required to have a closure with her past and her brother.

 **XXX**

"You have a gorgeous house G." Callie spun around the kitchen again before plopping down on a bar stool.

"My dad deserves the credit. He really was the one who designed the entire house and re-modeled it. He was quite the designer and handy man." G turned on a burner and began cooking scrambled eggs with bacon.

Callie couldn't help but notice a stack of journals on the opposite end of the counter, on was a drab green color, one was navy and the third was black. Her curiosity peaked and she grabbed the pile but before she could even open on G grabbed them from her hands.

"Um, excuse me? That was a bit rude Gaetana. A simple, 'don't read my diaries' would have sufficed." Callie flirted back at G.

"I wish they were fun diaries, but their actually from my tours in Iraq and Afghanistan."

"Did you write often while you were there?"

G began to serve her guest and sat next to her at the breakfast bar, "I never did until Tim talked me into it. I hate writing, but it's very therapeutic in a way. I don't think you'd want to read those journals though."

"How do you know G?"

"Because, why would you want to know about everything awful that occurs in war Callie? There is nothing nice in those journals that you would find inspiring. Nothing. The awful things that happen would make you vomit. In fact, I keep them so I can remember why we shouldn't go to war. Maybe one day I'll write a book and you can read them there." G teased Callie back.

"Only if you sign the book for me" Callie chuckled back

 **XXX**

Taking a drag out of her sixth cigarette of the early morning Arizona was ready to open the journal. Inside there was a folded piece of paper addressed to her.

 _'Dear Phoenix,_

 _I know you're upset, and I know you're probably more mad than upset with me. I didn't want this to happen. But this is what soldiers do. This is what my brother SEALs do. Do not be proud of me or for me, be proud of yourself, you gave me to the country we've come to love and care about so much. Be proud you are going to someday do the same, and save and protect lives. This is what_ _you_ _are going to do._ _You_ _are going to save my brothers so they will go home to their families. So their families can hold onto them again. So their families can experience their lives even longer Arizona. You are going to be the Phoenix, and you will rise from these ashes._

 _I know this isn't fair. But this is war. This is what happens. War is the epicenter of all that is evil but evil is everywhere. Remember when we were kids and we would play super heroes? And we would try to stop everything that was evil, from people littering on the base, swearing or being bullies? Be that superhero Arizona. Be brave. Because I know you can be. Never give up, ever._

 _Please don't be mad at me Arizona. You will always be my bigger littler sister. Always. I will always be your little bigger brother. I will only stop loving when you stop loving me. I will only stop living when you stop thinking of me. You are going to be an amazing surgeon, have lots of kids named after states (okay maybe not), have a gorgeous wife, and my nieces and nephews will know their uncle Tim just as you always described me – 'an insufferable pain in the ass, a prankster, with a heart of gold and dimples of steel'._

 _If you're wondering why I gave you these things in the package, well, they all have a special reason. That trident was my first trident, and I want you to have it. I wanted to give it to my first son, but I no longer can. Please hold onto this, and give this to your first son – or daughter. Let them know, that no matter the obstacles in life, you will always succeed if you give everything. To stay humble in the light and diligent in the dark. This journal, is for you Arizona. I'm sure you recognized it the moment you saw it. Yes, this is the one you got me for high school graduation. The journal is full of memories from the last ten or so years. And I hope you'll use this as a memento; as a reminder of me, a smile when you need one or humility when you need that. Inspiration. Cowardice, and everything in between._

 _Finally, the picture is actually for G. She always said I looked hot in black & blue and we all know she secretly had a crush on me. So, if you could, give this picture to her, I'm sure that'll make her laugh out loud._

 _I know this isn't how we pictured our life Arizona. But nothing ever works out the way we want it too. Just know I will always be looking over you and your family. I will always love you sis'._

 _May the road rise up to meet you._

 _May the wind be always at your back._

 _May the sun shine warm upon your face;_

 _The rains fall soft upon your fields_

 _And until we meet again,_

 _May God hold you in the palm of His hand._

 _Love,_

 _Tin Man'_

She couldn't help but a sign of relief flush her body all to be followed with extreme grief. The reminiscing blessing her grandma would always say to Tim and her as kids. He was okay, and she would be okay, one day. She would be okay.

 **XXX**

"You know Callie, I would never ever agree to building all of this crap if it wasn't for the free food or booze. Generally I get sex out of these deals too – OUCH!"

"Well, we _had_ sex. Lots and lots of great sex. But now, you're on my terms. If I go home one more time and I see that pile of wood or worse, a bigger pile of wood, there will be consequences."

"It needed to be done now? I mean I'm in a suit still."

"It'll give Addy and Meredith something to look at. Now shut up and get out of the car and let's go inside."

Entering the home, Addy & Meredith sat in front of the pile of wood that was supposed to resemble a bookshelf or a desk or something. The pair of eyes examining G up and down then panned to Callie.

Callie smiled proudly towards her roommates, "Yes, this is your stud muffin carpenter. Be nice, make her dinner and give her beer. Or _else_."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Um, that's nice you leave your friend here Callie, but really? We have to make her food. Why? I thought you said you had the ultimate handy man?"

G was slightly insulted. "Excuse me Dr. Grey 'I'm a world class surgeon watch me with a scalpel rock star'. You clearly have more issues than watching my dyke ass build you a shelf. But I'd be more than honored to help you two buffoons out…"

Callie but in before G could drop another insult "Excellent, I am going to go upstairs and change for my date and then we'll be back tonight. I expect this shelf to be built by then."

G removed her suit jacket, vest, and shirt and was left in nothing but a white tank top and suspenders.

"Are you like my grandfather or something? Why are you wearing suspenders G?" Mer laughed out loud.

"Shush, my dog ate my last good belt so all I had left was suspenders. I think they're sexy okay?"

"I mean are you going to strip after this? That'll be more suiting for you and your 'sexy' suspenders."

G and Meredith snapped their heads back at the aggressive comment from Addison.

*DING-DING*

"You two stay here, I'll grab the door. I hope you ordered pizza from DiPetrio's and not Nick's." G ran over to the door hoping it was her dinner but instead it was someone else.

Someone who wasn't the delivery boy.

Instead a simultaneous "What the fuck." Was exchanged by the pair…


	17. Strippers in Suspenders

**I honestly couldn't wait to post this and I've been traveling coast to coast this week so I had to the time write. I am aiming for updates every Friday or Monday..**

 **Oh..and Callie's date :) ...**

 **Chapter 17 – Strippers in Suspenders**

"Why is it that every time I have a date you somehow end up in the picture?! And WHY are you dressed like..." She paused dramatically and eyed the woman up and down, "like a stripper?" Deadpanned the woman on the other side of the door.

"ME!? I was suckered into building shelves for the rest of the evening after a wake AND don't you dare look at me like that!" G threatened back.

"Like what? Like your some _player_? _Whore_? Or like you're actually _fooling_ me Gaetana?" The other woman began laughing. "Who builds 'shelves' dressed like the Men in Black? Better yet, who even WEARS suspenders anymore?!" She grabbed one and snapped it back on the taller woman. "Besides like men in their 70's or _strippers_?" She emphasized the last word especially loud and cynically.

"Hey – I agree with you mystery lady!" Piped in Meredith in the background.

G spun around back into the house shouting back, " _Sehen Sie den verdammten Mund_ _Meredith_!"

"Yeah, well you're a, a _Wiener Schnitzel!_ " Meredith replied back in a fit of laughter.

The other two women couldn't help but laugh. G whispered to the woman in front of her, "Should I let her know she just called me a _veal cutlet_?"

"Abso-lutely not Gia. But, why on earth are you actually wearing suspenders? In a tank top at the end of September in New England? I swear I have sports bras that show less than that piece of fabric you call a t-shirt. I guess you have to put work into the ladies now, apparently they make you strip for them now."

"Oh, you do? Says 'Ms. Perfect Perky Tits'? What are you wearing anyways? Are you trying to sell Girl Scout cookies door to door or vibrators to soccer moms? I can see _directly_ down and _through_ your shirt Miss 'I'm a misunderstood Catholic school girl please don't spank me I'm only guilty by association Head Master'. Give me a break here!"

Not even twenty feet away from the bickering women, Callie finally made her way down stairs after freshening up for her new date.

"Where did G go?" Callie stated slightly irritated. Both the red head and dirty blonde nodded towards the front door. "And neither of you are capable enough to answer the door when _she_ clearly has work to do?" She gestured to their lumber yard of a living room. Both women shrugged again and took a simultaneous sip from their wine glasses.

Callie lost a bit of patience at this point: Gia had only one purpose at this point and that was to build Meredith's shelf and desk, and her date was due in 20 minutes. So who ever Gia was insulting at the door, couldn't, _shouldn't_ , be her date.

Marching up to the front door and into the mud room Callie realized she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. _Shit._

 _ **Earlier that morning...**_

"Thank you for breakfast G."

"No worries Doc, what do you have on the agenda for today?" The taller woman stood up and gathered the plates and started to clean her kitchen.

"There's a lecture I have to go to from 2-6, then I have some cases Dr. Wineberg wants me to get caught up on, nothing exciting seeing as I have work at 8AM tomorrow."

"Well, I'm stuck in the same boat I guess. We have a double wake, 1-7, which is never any fun. Than the funeral tomorrow. The wake is actually by the hospital, would you like a lift to and from? I don't mind, plus it gives me more of a reason to drive that sexy car out front." G wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"Actually, if you don't mind. That would cut my commute down significantly."

"Then it's done." Looking at her watch, "Since its 11, I'll just shower here quick, put on my suit and we can drop by your place, then go from there?"

"Sounds good."

Making herself comfortable in the luxurious office again, she figured she could check her emails while G got ready. She looked at all the photos around the desk, it was easy to point out who her parents were and cousins as well. She had all types of gadgets and things on her desk: a Swarvoski crystal solar system, a coffin business card holder, even a miniature sized solar power hockey rink with moving skaters. You'd imagine it was a child's desk and not a full grown business woman. However, what was most alien was the rotary style rolodex next to a light up LED cube-clock from Tokyo.

Callie remembered as a child her father had several rolodexes on his expansive desk. How she would spin them around, make pretend phone calls while Aria and her would play office. She gave the rolodex a few quick twirls for old time's sake until it landed on a very familiar name...

 **XXX**

"Hey, Andrew are you off shift yet?" It had been a grueling 14 hours for the petite resident, she was more than ready to sleep away the next 12 hours.

"I am right behind you Teddy, let's get the hell out of here."

The pair picked up coffee and some breakfast pastries before heading home, since it was technically time for breakfast. Making way into their kitchen, they were greeted with a not so pleasant sight.

Arizona had her face planted against the kitchen table, lightly snoring and drooling on herself and the table. Beside her head stood an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a half empty pack of cigarettes. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was still wearing her hospital scrubs.

Andrew rolled his eyes and sighed while Teddy couldn't help but notice the package that she left on the table days prior. It didn't even dawn on her that it was from Timothy until she got a closer look at it. Now seeing the blonde in this shambolic state made sense.

"She got a letter, from her brother, Drew."

Andrew sat across from Arizona at the table, devouring his cranberry apple scone. "Okay? I don't get it Teddy?" Saying between bites.

"It's a letter first responders, cops, firemen and soldiers alike write in the untimely event they perish in the line of duty. Andrew, this package, was meant for Arizona only in the event that Tim died, and well." She shrugged her shoulders and sat beside her friend. "I think this explains why she's drunkenly passed out, reeks of cigarettes, and looks like shit."

Finishing his breakfast and coffee, he tilts his head to get a better look at the blonde. "I take it this means we should be good friends, wake her up, move her to bed, and probably give her some ibuprofen considering she's going to be deathly hung over in a few hours, huh?"

Teddy shook her head in agreement and began to gently nudge Arizona awake. "Hey, Arizona, you have to wake up sweetie." Nudging a bit more aggressively, "Arizona, wake UP!"

Nothing.

Becoming bored with Teddy's delicate handling of the blonde he stood up and grabbed the hose from the sink. He signaled Teddy to move out of the way and everything else in his path. "Move. And move the package too."

"Drew no!"

"Theodora, if there's anything I know, it's how to wake a drunk up. Now, MOVE!"

Teddy barely had time to remove everything from the table before a stream of cold water sprayed down on Arizona. Drenching the blonde locks further, soaking the scrub top and bottoms, Arizona picked her head up to an animalistic growl. Which was met with another jet stream directly in her face.

"ARGHHH!" She began choking on the water and put her hands out to stop the impromptu shower. "WHAT THE- cough – FU – cough – AHH STOP!"

"See, _that's_ how you wake up a drunk Theodora."

"What the HELL Andrew?!" Arizona began to wipe her face down and wring out her shirt. "What the, good god my HEAD! What day is today Teddy?" Planting her elbows on the table, she began to rub her temples with the newly onslaught of pain shooting between them.

"Monday, September 30th, and it's about 930 in the morning. Are you okay?"

"No, I think I'm still drunk. Goodness, I need my bed." She was swaying in her chair to prevent the spins from setting in.

Andrew swept up the blonde in his arms and carried her right into bed. Teddy followed behind them with water, ibuprofen, and a Gatorade. Placing the blonde on top of the duvet he nodded at Teddy and headed out of the room to clean the kitchen. Teddy placed the hangover remedies on the night stand and made sure Arizona was okay.

"Hey, Z, are you okay?" Sitting beside her in bed rubbing her hair back.

"I'm smashed at 9AM on Monday and I smell like an ashtray. I'm fucking fantastic Teds."

Rolling her eyes she got a change of clothes for the woman and figured she'd do the same. Coming back into the room, Arizona was just sitting on the side of her bed, finally changed, and clutching the envelope.

"Arizona?"

The woman didn't move, she sat completely still, statuesque. Teddy made her way to sit beside Arizona, wrapping her arm around her back and resting her head on her shoulder.

"He sent this for me Teddy. And I don't know what to do with myself." Her voice was monotone and cold. "He's dead. And this is all I have left of him." Her tone became filled with rage, "A fucking note, his journal, his first trident and a picture." Breaking out of her confines she threw the envelope at wall and started to sob again. "What am I actually supposed to fucking do with those things Teddy?"

She removed her arm and knelt down in front of her sobbing friend. "Whatever you want to Arizona."

The sobbing stopped and narrowed her glare, "What does that even mean?" she nearly spat at the woman.

"It means, you can do whatever you want with those things. Light them on fire, give them away, put them in storage, whatever you see fit."

The range of emotions Arizona was exposing was only amplified by the remnants of Jack Daniels filtering through her liver. Teddy had only seen this side of Arizona once, and that was when her high school sweet heart Carli dumped her at the beginning of their first year as undergrads.

Picking her chin up to force the miserable blue eyes on hers, "Arizona, Tim loved you so very much. But he knew very well that this could happen as did you. You can't be mad at him forever and you can't beat yourself up over this every day."

"I miss him Teddy. I was supposed to become a surgeon and go there. Protect him. Help him. Now I can't even do that. It wasn't supposed to happen like this Teds." Quiet sobs left her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can still help so many others Arizona. And you will and you are doing that now. Okay?" Arizona barely nodded. "Listen, you need to get some sleep okay? You're exhausted and need to relax."

Teddy stood up and helped the blonde into her covers. Arizona was laying on her back, looking at Teddy more broken than ever. She stroked the side of her face, "Get some rest, and try to turn off your brain. Alright?"

"Thanks Teddy."

"Don't mention it." Teddy got up and left the blonde to rest for the remainder of the morning...

 _'Phoenix, come in. Phoenix can you hear me?'_

 _'I hear you Tin Man, what's your status?'_

 _It's dark, like blinding darkness. Arizona can't see or sense anything except for Timmy's voice. It's sounds so close but so far away. She's lost all means of direction except for her brother's voice. There's a deafening silence followed by the sounds of airplanes and bombs in the background. It's hot, unbearably hot. The woman can barely breathe through all the smoke and dry air._

 _'It's looking grim, we we're hit with another mortar assault, and they're coming in fast. Phoenix we can't hold them back, you have to leave now.'_

 _'Hold on TinMan, I'm coming now.'_

 _'Phoenix you have to go – it's not safe over here. Go help the others who are injured'_

 _'Timothy I am not going to let you die. Where are you? Are you injured?'_

 _'Arizona you have to go, it's not safe and I am not making it out alive. Please leave, save yourself and the others.'_

 _'Timothy NO!'_

 _Muffled sounds of gun fire fill the air. Unsuppressed bullet rounds ricochet around the blonde – hostile fire._

 _'TIM! Where are you? Answer me! Can you hear me? TIM!'_

 _The gun shots become louder and closer. Arizona tries to run but she can't see anything, only hear the sounds of bullets and jets flying above. Panic seeps into her veins, 'TIM! Please answer me!'_

 _Running aimlessly in the blackness, kicking up sand and drenched in sweat, she screams his name again. Her voice is horse and dry, until coming to the end she sees a light. 'TIM! TIM! I'm coming please wait! Hold on, please! TIM!'_

 _Sprinting as fast as she can toward the light, faster and faster into the sound of war: the screaming, the spent bullet rounds hitting the ground, the planes, using everything in her being to get to her brother before it's too late._

 _She's so close, so freakin' close to where she needs to be. She can hear her feet slamming into the sand, her breathing is ragged, sweat dripping into her eyes, the body armor weighing her down. She can make it, she has to make it._

 _Pushing and pushing onward, until she falls…_

She fires up from her sleep, gasping for air, almost wheezing. She's _home_ , in bed, in her PJ's, in Boston. She's _alive_. Her chest is heaving from the surreal dream. Her body is covered in a cold sweat. Closing her eyes again, she tries to calm herself down.

'Just a dream Arizona, just a dream.' She repeats to herself. Reaching for the bottle of water on the nightstand, she quenches her dry pallet, and begins to unwind. Resting her back against the headboard she steadies herself even further, trying to recall the events prior to her macabre nightmare. 'Just a dream, just breath.'

A blinking red light from her Black Berry gives her the much needed distraction she desired. Picking the mobile device up, she scrolls through emails, several text messages from her ex, a text from Cling-on Colleen, another nurse, and…'Wait a second, 305 area code? Who is that?'

 **'Hey Arizona, its Callie, wanted to know when you'd like to get that coffee ;-)' – C**

'How in the world did Callie get my number?' she thought to herself. Realizing it was already 4 in the afternoon and this message was sent at 1130, she probably didn't want coffee anymore.

 **'Hey Callie, do I even want to know how you got my number ;-)?' – A**

 **'Anyways, I had a long nite in the ER, maybe we could grab dinner 2nite instead?' – A**

'Smooth Robbins.' She thinks to herself. 'I doubt she'll even answer me. Sort of sound like Cling-on Colleen'

 ** _A couple hours later…_**

"Wait, wait, wait…You lost me at the part where I have to speed to your house because you have a HUGE date at 815 AND I have to build Meredith's Ikea collection AKA the lumber yard in your living room?"

"Precisely Gaetana. See, you didn't miss a thing, now GO – it's a green light."

Accelerating down Mass Ave. G couldn't help but shake her head at dominate and demanding Calliope. It had been the first time she's seen this side of the woman, but she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Okay, Ms. Torres, anything else I can do for you while you're on your _date?_ "

"Nope, just as long as that awful mess is cleaned up, I don't care. I'm promising food and beer in exchange as well."

"You're lucky I am even doing this Callie. While I'm in my suit. AND I'm letting you drive my cousin's car. I mean, really?"

" _Really._ " And she flashed her biggest smile at the other woman.

Gaetana was historically a sucker for a gorgeous woman, and Callie had her wrapped around her finger. Although this was very unlike Callie, she really wanted her date to go off without a hitch, and G was the only person she knew who could do that. They mutually agreed to no longer have sex and see other people and G promised she'd always be a good friend to Callie whenever she needed it.

And right now, Callie needed a friend like G.

"So, aside from you having me pussy whipped, no pun intended, who is this magical date with anyways? I've never seen you this excited or nervous before."

"No one you'd know. Or I hope you didn't know. But it was spur of the moment, she's a very busy woman."

G had her suspicions it was Arizona, she would have put money on it actually. But she didn't want to press the issue. She was secretly hoping it was Arizona anyways. She'd grown fond of the woman beside her and personally wouldn't want any other old woman dating Callie, she deserved the best. Same for Arizona, poor woman has seen her share of grief, she needed that megawatt smile to brighten her up. Speaking of megawatts, the electricity between the two could give anyone within five feet of the pair a third degree burn. They needed one another.

"Okay Callie, well since this seems like a very important date, what are you wearing?"

Cocking her head to the side, "Going K.I.S.S. – keeping it simple stupid."

"Haha okay Casanova, are you aiming for a K-I-S-S too?"

"Maybe I've already had one." She side smirked at the woman.

"I really can't believe I'm building all of this shit for your roommates right now."

"Get over it."

 ** _Present time…_**

"Gaetana, who is at the door?"

The two woman stopped insulting one another, and G turned on a heel to face the woman.

"Oh, Calliope, I think you _know_ who's at the door. Let's all go inside, _shall we?"_

The trio walked into the house, with Callie leading the way. Stopping in the living room, "Guys, I think you both know Arizona. Arizona, you know Meredith and this is uh, Addison. My third roommate and best friend from Miami."

Addison couldn't help but look at all four women in front of her, it was like a really bad lesbian dating square.

G noticed the glare from Addison and challenged it, "What are you looking at red?" she teased.

"Well, for one this looks like a really bad lesbian porno. Between your ridiculous suspenders and tattoos, from Arizona's flannel, and Callie's knee high boots. Fuck it, just throw in Meredith because – why not make it an orgy!"

"Don't make fun of my boots Addison! Arizona looks cute in that flannel, but the suspenders, I am at a loss. But what I really think is you're just jealous you can't be part of our bad porno lesbian orgy."

Addison stared directly at G responding to Callie, G had long left the conversation after the 'lesbian porno' jab and picked up the instructions to build the shelf. She didn't even notice the fetal goddess burning a hole through the fold out of instructions.

"Oh, believe me Callie, I could if I wanted too."

Callie quirked her brow at Addison and nodded and turned to Arizona who looked just as confused.

"Well, I uh, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Have fun building that shelf G."

"Oh I will Arizona, don't worry about that."

Callie and Arizona waved their good byes and made way into the September night. Despite everything around them, this felt incredibly right.

 **XXX  
**


	18. Ever have Pizza?

**AN1: Wow, so I am so sorry I left you guys hanging for almost a month! If I could tell you everything that has happened in my life in 20 days you'd say I was full of it, so I won't get into it.**

 **AN2: WTF is going on on Grey's right now? Am I the only one who's like this is nonsense torture between two characters who have been tortured enough? Does anyone want to comment on the logical fact that Callie is moving Sofia away from her family + friends for a year. A year, just to go back to where she came from? Nope, doesn't make any sense to me either. #TeamSofia**

 **AN3: And thank you for reading :) ...**

 **Chapter 18. – Ever have Pizza?**

The two women exited the home to finally begin their first date. Despite it being so late, and only a Monday, Callie was determined to make it worthwhile.

"Okay, well first things first Callie, I am driving. Hand over the keys." Arizona stuck her hand out and cocked her head to the side. "Don't make me take them from you, besides I know where to go."

Callie couldn't argue with that, this city was a nightmare to navigate for the Miami native. She handed the keys to Arizona and let the shorter woman drive.

"So, this pizza place we're going to is a staple to East Boston, I hope you're ready." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Really? It's just pizza Arizona." Callie couldn't help but blush at the flash of dimples that caught her eye.

"No, see that's what I thought. There's pizza, then there's _pizza_ ". Arizona added a silly sounding accent to the end to emphasize the difference between the two.

"Haha, really? Are you serenading me with _pizza_?" She smiled wide at the woman beside her. She couldn't believe how smitten she was by Arizona.

They finally arrived to their destination, nestled in the middle of East Boston, Arizona parked under an overpass. Grabbing the Latina's hand she led them to the restaurant front.

"So, consider this your forewarning, this place is over 100 years old and hasn't been redecorated since 1980. But trust me, the pizza is unreal."

"Is that why we're going to into what looks like someone's _house_?"

"Yes, just, trust me."

Arizona was completely right when she said the place hasn't been decorated since 1980. The front door of the restaurant abutted their neighbor's triple decker. The sign itself was hand painted and mounted proudly in the middle of the flat top roof. The first level housed the pizza parlor and the second level looked like someone's apartment. Situated on a corner lot, sandwiched between dozens of other triple decker's, it was the first authentic vibe Callie got from Boston.

Stepping into the tiny home/restaurant, Callie's senses where greeted with the most delicious smells ever. Taking in the surroundings, the walls were covered in photographs: floor to ceiling, wall to wall. The entire kitchen, all thirty square feet of it, was completely open to the restaurant. Two massive brick oven stoves were nestled in the corner and one charcoal grill sat directly across from them. There was one older man making pizzas, one younger man cutting pizza and the third middle aged one on the grill. All three gentlemen looked like family, representing a different generation of life.

Arizona had to pull Callie out of her gaze before she got run over by a server.

"You okay Cal? Our table is right in the corner, come on." Arizona held Callie's hand all the way to their table and the pair sat down.

They didn't get any menus and they were thrown mismatch cups for water and a pitcher of beer. "Server will be over to take your order shortly, need anything else blondie?" Arizona nodded and took the empty cups and began to fill them with beer.

"Are they always this rude here?" Callie was slightly appalled by the behavior of the wait staff.

"No, well yes. It's just a thing I guess you could say. It like that in some smaller places in Boston. They don't appreciate new comers and well, you're a new comer. New comers tend to 'Mouth Breath', take up space and slow down the restaurant. This entire wait staff is all family and they've owned this business for a century, so for them, they really don't need new comers, they rely on regulars." Arizona took a sip of beer, and waited for Callie to respond.

"Are you telling yourself that or…?"

"G actually told me that. She's kind of right. I mean, this place has endured two world wars, and look," Arizona pointed to a picture beside Callie's head, "Robert DeNiro even likes this pizza. He doesn't care about service, he cares about _pizza._ "

It was Robert DeNiro, along with Tom Hanks in another picture, Mr. T, George Forman, Barbra Walters, Madonna, it was rather impressive.

"This better be awesome _pizza_."

"Oh, it's _super, awesome, pizza_ "

Arizona ordered their _pizza_ , and turned her focus back to the beautiful brunette before her. She didn't get a chance to really see what Callie was wearing but it made her mouth water.

She had on a forest green halter top that made her tan skin glow. A skin tight leather jacket that was now draped behind her. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, simple, but she was painfully gorgeous in Arizona's eyes.

Callie took the chance to drink in Arizona while she was speaking with their server. She was wearing a cute purple checker print flannel. The purple did wonders for her eyes and made it hard for Callie to focus. Diverting her attention down, she caught a glimpse of the two supple breasts peeking out from her partially unbutton flannel.

"You're staring Callie." Arizona flashed her dimples at Callie.

She blushed slightly, _those dimples are going to be the death of me._

"And, if I am?" Callie flirted back.

"That's a bit much for the first date eh?"

"Fine, then tell me about yourself Ms. Arizona Robbins, so it won't be much on the second date."

"Well, why don't you ask me what you want to know?"

Callie was really begin to ponder this woman in front of her. She had all of these complex layers to her that she couldn't make out at all and that drove Callie mad. From the rumors at the hospital, to the stories she had heard from her best friend, to the plain and simple facts that Arizona Robbins was the most gorgeous woman she ever laid eyes on.

"Well, okay, let's do it like this. I ask a question, then you ask me a question? Fair?"

"I can play along Torres." Arizona took a sip of her beer and placed it down.

"Why the name Arizona?" She took a sip and cocked an eyebrow, it was a really unique name after all.

"My grandfather served on the USS Battleship Arizona during WW2. When Pearl Harbor was bombed, he rescued 19 men before he perished in the sea. So, I got the name Arizona, in his honor." Taking another sip, "So, Calliope that, is a gorgeous name."

"Please, only my father and mother call me that. But my mom was big into Greek Mythology, she's a professor of law at U Miami currently. Where did you grow up?"

"Everywhere. My dad is a Colonel for the Marines so every 12 to 18 months it was a new base, new place. I was born in San Diego, I couldn't tell you about the places between then and kindergarten. We lived in Chicago, then Georgia I think, um, Tokyo, Germany, Texas, and Guam for a little bit. We finally settled in Virginia when Tim and I were 16. When we both graduated high school we moved to Boston, so I guess you could say I consider this place my home. How about you?"

"How was that living on a base your entire life? And I've only lived in Miami, well I joined the Peace Corp for two years, went back to Miami, and now Boston."

"The idea of it is fun, I guess you could say. I never really had any close childhood friends but you at least get to start over every new base. And Peace Corp? Where did you go?"

"Botswana. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Oh, look our pizza is here!"

Two perfectly cooked pizzas were dropped in front of them.

"Ok, so this is their white pizza, lightly seasoned, fresh plum tomato and spinach. My personal favorite. And this, is their house special, homemade crumbled sausage, pepper and onion. To die for."

Arizona was right, this wasn't just pizza, it was potentially the best pizza Callie had ever had. The dough was perfectly crisp and soft on the inside. The fresh mozzarella cheese was every equal part flavorful and stringy. But the toppings, well, the homemade sausage was enough to make anybody swoon.

"Arizona, you were completely right, this is by far the most amazing pizza I've ever had."

She flashed another big dimply smile at the woman, "And you doubted me because?"

"Seriously, this pizza is like friggin' orgasmic. I am having a food orgasm." Callie froze at the abrupt phrase that just spewed like word vomit from her mouth. Normally, she would only talk like that around her close friends, _not_ her first date. This could end horribly.

Arizona was only slightly taken aback. Granted it was brash for a first date, but hell, she's a Naval surgeon, she's heard plenty worse. Besides, she secretly loved it.

"Orgasms on the first date and you still have your clothes on?" She wiggled her brows up and down suggestively. "I'll take it. But I prefer the real kind."

"Well, only time will tell Arizona." Callie let out an internal sigh of relief – that could have went much worse.

The two continued to eat their pizza, casually flirting back and forth, learning more and more about one another. Like how they both hate sandwiches, old coffee, politics, and their high schools. Most importantly that they both love pizza, their friends, careers, and the city they currently live in. The comfort Arizona found in Callie was unlike anything she had ever experienced with prior women. She loved the way Callie smiled and how she occasionally brushed her stray hairs behind her ear. Callie was even more enamored by the beautiful blonde in front of her. She swore she could hide away in those dimples. The way she laughed was infectious, and her cerulean eyes nearly sparkled every time she looked into them.

They soon realized that they were staring at one another and not saying a word. It was okay though, because this was where they wanted to be. Silence was comforting until it was broken when a more than hasty server dropped their check in the middle of the table.

"Okay love birds, here's you bill and leftovers. Have a good night."

Snapping out of their trance, Arizona paid the bill and pulled Callie out into the September night. Leading them to the car she made headway to their final destination for their date. Parking along a neighborhood street, they walked some ways and arrived at their final destination.

"So, where are you taking me?" Callie laced her fingers in between Arizona's and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Just wait. This is one of the best views of the city and my favorite park."

The once run down pier was converted into a 2 acre park abutting Boston Harbor. The view of the city was absolutely breath taking. An unobstructed view of the Boston skyline only separated by the harbor. Lights twinkled in haze and the water gently washed up against the pier.

The generally conservative serial dater was pulling out all types of tricks for the brunette. She wanted to make sure she left a lasting impression. And she knew this would for sure leave an impression. Walking down to the furthest point of the pier Arizona stopped at the railing and faced her date.

"So, this is where I am taking you. It's not Miami, but its home for me, us. This is one of my favorite places in the city."

Callie's jaw dropped. It was gorgeous, post card worthy, gorgeous.

"Are you okay Calliope?"

Turning from the view to face the shorter woman, "Yeah, I, I'm okay. This view," spreading out her arms, "Is just wow."

"Wow is good." Arizona chuckled at the Latina. Her facial expression spoke a thousand words. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Wrapping her arm around her date, Arizona shifted Calliope to face her head on.

"I had a good time tonight Calliope."

"Me too. Thank you for all of this. It was amazing." She tilted her head to the side as if she were asking for it and leaned slightly towards Arizona.

Arizona wasted no time, meeting Callie halfway. Their lips met again, for a second time since they've gotten to know one another. It wasn't rushed or hasty. It wasn't in an on call room either. It was perfect.

Arizona slid her hands to the small of Callie's back, and drew them together more intimately. Callie brought her hand up to a porcelain check and the other hand pulled at her back as equally. Lips morphed together perfectly. Languid tongues met in the middle and gently massaged one another.

Neither could explain what they felt in that connection between two muscles but everything that came pouring out enlightened enough. With each and every swipe of her thumb across the porcelain cheek, Arizona felt her libido heighten. Their breathing become more ragged and uncontrolled. Lazy tongues suddenly became hungrier for the other ones taste. Hands that where once safely resting on the small of a back came dangerously close to two perfectly shaped butt checks.

Callie swore she should have collapsed from a lack of oxygen. Surrendering all control to the petite blonde, her knees became weak with every swirl of that talented tongue. Moans became muffled and she soon felt herself being pressed up against the railing. Swiftly moving her hands from the back to front, Arizona gripped onto leather lapels, pulling the woman deeper into her mouth.

Her hands were bracing up against the fiery blonde and the railing. They must have looked like two horny teenagers instead of two medical doctors the way they sucked at each other's faces. She knew that if she didn't stop it soon, this doctor was going to have her way.

Before Calliope could pry the ravenous blonde from her mouth and before Arizona could take this woman right here against a park railing, the all too distinct sound of keys crashing against granite brought them back to reality.

 _PLINK, CLINK, PLOP_

"SON OF A! SHIT! CRAP!" The blonde just stood there, staring over the railing at the bottom of the pier. Gawking at the more than likely overpriced key of that brand new Range Rover, glistening in sky light.

It took Callie a moment before she knew what had happened. Her legs were still like Jell-O and she had that all too funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something really bad just transpired. In a fit of laughter she bellowed out at Arizona, nearly falling over.

"Is this, really, this just, wait." She couldn't contain herself and it didn't help Arizona's cause, it only infuriated the blonde more.

"Stop laughing Calliope! This isn't funny!"

Another belly laugh came from the Latina, "No, it's fricking hilarious!"

"Yeah, hi-lar-i-ous."

"Okay, you're right it's not funny, but what do you propose we do now?"

"For starters, I am not calling G. I am going to get that key."

"Arizona, NO. That's a 15 foot drop straight into rocks. There's no trespassing signs everywhere! Clearly there's a reason no one should go down there. NO." Callie pointer her finger assertively towards Arizona to try and stop her.

Arizona rolled her eyes, handed Callie her valuables and rolled up her sleeves. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She flexed her muscles in a joking fashion, "But, I, Arizona Brooke Robbins, daughter of Marine Colonel Daniel Robbins, twin sister of Navy SEAL Timothy Daniel Robbins, do NOT give up." She waved her finger back and forth, "And these trespassing signs and those rocks over there are just asking to be broken and climbed down."

Blonde locks flew over the railing and began to scale the nearly vertical wall. Callie wanted to yell at her partner in crime, but she couldn't. Watching Arizona climb down the wall actually turned her on. Keeping a look out for any coast guard patrolling or any passersby she watched Arizona expertly navigate the jagged rocks in search for the car keys.

"Hey, Cal, they were over here right? I can't see that well from down here."

Leaning over the railing from where they just were, she could see the metal US Navy key chain and car keys shine in the light, deep in a crevice between two rocks.

"Ok, so, um move to the right. No, my right. Yes! Ok, now it's between the two rocks below your left foot. Good!"

"Okay, now what Calliope?"

The two performed an intricate dance of monkey see monkey do: Callie acted as the eyes and Arizona acted as the hands. Together they made a near flawless team.

"Now, from here it looks like there's about a foot between the top of the rocks and the ledge. But be very careful, they could fall all the way in."

"No really Callie? Okay, well I never thought I'd get to say this on a first date, but I'm going in."

Callie chuckled, "You know, for being a prestigious doctor, you really do talk like a sailor sometimes."

The brunette observed closely as Arizona laid nearly flat against the rocks to get her arm completely into the gap. With a few grunts, cusses, and deep breaths later, she got the keys.

"I got them!" Jumping to her feet with exuberance and keys now clutched in her hands, she made way back through the jagged rocks.

She clapped loudly and scream, "YES! Okay, just be careful! And don't drop the keys again!" Callie smiled big at the motivated blonde.

"You think I want to do this again?" Arizona laughed, took out her dog tag chain and attached the keys to it, ensuring that this event would not repeat itself. Scoping the wall for the perfect spot, she began to scale the granite stone surface. With one final lift, she was back at the guardrail, where her damsel in distress was eagerly waiting for her.

Helping the blonde over the railing and onto safety's side she wrapped her up in a bear hug. "Promise me you won't lose the car keys on any of our dates ever again?"

Arizona faltered for a moment, ' _Dates? Like as in multiple, dates. Okay. Yes.'_ She nestled herself into the crook of Callie's neck. Sinking herself in the woman's essence and lightly brushing her lips against the throbbing pulse point.

"Dates, Calliope? Who said we're going on any more _dates_?"

The heat from her mouth surprisingly sent chills through Callie. The way her breath hitched over a certain area Arizona grazed made Callie dizzy. Regaining her focus she whispered into an ear, "No one did, but I think I owe you after tonight." Making sure to skim her plush lips across that creamy lobe, she felt the blonde shudder, confirming their tensions were mutual.

 _There will be many, many dates to come..._


	19. Sign Away

**Chapter 19 - Sign Away**

"Your knee is bouncing. You're nervous." Placing her hand on the blonde's knee. "Stop. Bouncing."

"I'm sorry. It's just. I haven't seen the lieutenant since my brother passed away. And he's so damn intimidating. I hate that."

"Relax. You've known this guy your whole life Arizona. I'm sure you'll be okay. This is only to discuss where we're going after fifth year."

Holding her grip on her best friend's bouncing leg it finally settled. Teddy was right, this was just a simple conversation about their future as naval surgeons and where they intend to spend next year.

They both had inevitably decided to go overseas long before Tim had passed. Long before the war had even grown to this capacity. Teddy also grew up a military brat; both of her parents were higher ups in the armed forces. Her mother was a retired Navy nurse and her father was an Army drill sergeant. There was a mixture of pride and pressure for the slender dirty blonde to serve her country, seeing as her three older siblings did the same, so should she. Combine that with the fact her mother had perished on 9/11, she had more of a vendetta than legacy on some days.

"Altman."

Teddy jumped up, adjusting her posture and straightening out her camouflage navy cap, and headed towards the office in the back of the recruiting center.

Arizona's knee began to bounce ferociously again. Deeply breathing again, _it's just a meeting. You'll tell the lieutenant the plan and it's done. Yup. Easy peasy Robbins._

Teddy came marching back from the office. Apparently her thoughts were much longer and in depth than she thought, nearly 20 minutes had passed since Teddy went in.

"Robbins."

Clearing her throat and standing to meet Teddy, "G said she would pick us up from here in 30 minutes. Which is probably how long I'll take. So I'll see you on the other side I guess?"

Teddy giggled at her friend, "You know you're being a big baby. Just relax. This isn't anything big, well it's huge. But relax. I'm getting coffee next door, see you in a few."

Nodding, she began her march to the back of the recruiting center. It was nostalgic and bittersweet. This was the same office she went to nearly 12 years before. The only difference was her brother was by her side and now he wasn't here to race her to the back.

Saluting her recruiting officer, "Good morning, Lt. Chapman."

He acknowledged her presence, "At ease Robbins."

Removing her cap and sitting before the man she gulped deep.

"How's fifth year Doctor Robbins?"

She remained flat and to the point, leaving no room for emotion, "Busy, but good Sir."

"That's good to hear. Glad Dr. Thompson and MGH are keeping you busy. Now, you know why you're here. And I wanted to talk to you about the paths you can go. From what you've expressed in previous meetings you are still very willing and interested to go to active war. Is this still true?"

"Sir, yes Sir." The answer came out more harsh and blunt then she intended.

"Have you spoken with the colonel regarding your decision?"

Thinking to herself, _Ah, shit. The colonel. Nope, haven't given ma or pa a good ring, in oh let's call it a week. They know I am going regardless._

"Sir, I haven't spoken with him regarding this particular meeting but they have known my feelings about deploying. I am 110% confident in this choice Sir. It's my duty as a surgeon of the US Navy."

Rapping his fingers together, he leaned back in his chair and studied the blonde intently. It sent shivers down Arizona's spine.

"Okay Doctor." He nodded again, "This is off the record what we are going to discuss from here on out. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Arizona gulped, _great, now I get to be reprimanded by my recruiting officer and my dad's military buddy._

"Your dad, the Colonel and I, spent a great deal of time together when I was just starting out in the military. When we were stationed in the Middle East for training, he was an excellent leader and instructor. One of the best men out there. We were in the middle of hostile zones, but he stayed training with us when he very damn well could be on a cozy base in the middle of paradise. One thing he always said that kept him going was his wife, your mother. And then, that all changed when she became pregnant."

Arizona listened intently to this man's rendition of her father's story. Typically, a talk like this is a big no-no, but Lt. Chapman was a well-respected Naval Officer, moreover, a good friend to the Colonel.

"He changed and for the better. I've never seen another man more excited than he was. When he found out he was getting 'Two for one', I swear I saw him shed a small tear from the excitement. And then, you and your brother were born a month too early. Your father caught the first plane out of Iraq to see your mother. The fear I saw in the moment before he left was unlike anything else. And that's when he vowed he'd never let anything come between him and his family. Ever."

She knew this story, she's heard it dozens of times in the past. Aside from the risks of having twins, the stress Barbra Robbins endured during her pregnancy while her husband was in a pseudo war zone didn't help her cause. Her blood pressure sky rocketed one afternoon and she collapsed. In order to save herself and the twins, she was forced to have an emergency C-section four weeks before the due date. Despite being premature, both twins survived as did their mom.

"I know you already know the rest of this story Arizona. Your father gave up combat so he could stay on the base with his family. Something he enjoyed so much he gave up, just to be with his wife and children. But, hear me out. When your brother honorably gave his life for this country I felt your father's world completely shatter for a moment. I am not going to lecture you on why you should or should not deploy. It's clear you've made this decision long before now. Just know, you have a family that would be absolutely devastated if they lost their daughter. A man whom I greatly respect and admire, would be crushed."

Arizona furrowed her brows together and took in everything the lieutenant said. She hadn't considered what would happen if she perished overseas what her family would do. _She_ was at peace with the fact that death was inexorable – she saw it every day. Selfish was the first word that came to mind, because she was being quite selfish when she thought of it like this. She was the only child in her family remaining. What would her family do if she did die? Words always seem to have a different meaning when the fall from another mouth. But what the lieutenant didn't understand that this was _her_ decision that wouldn't be changed because of unforeseen events.

Arizona couldn't live with herself knowing her own flesh and blood died because of a lack of medical professionals over there. She was a surgeon, a damn good surgeon at that. Why shouldn't the men and women protecting their country, ensuring she had a chance to become a surgeon, deserve to get the best treatment possible? _The best surgeon possible? Why didn't they deserve that much?_

"With all due respect Lieutenant Chapman, I understand your voice in the matter. I understand your admiration for my father and regard for his family." She paused for a moment to take a breather and reevaluate her next statement. "What I want to make perfectly clear is that my choice is not one in haste, or disregard to them. I want this more than anything. I want to help those soldiers, who continually warrant our safety, and provide them the best care and treatment possible. Knowing that my brother fought to make sure I could safely become a trained surgeon, only to succumb there, ratifies to me that I need to go."

Arizona's blood was pumping through her veins. The adrenaline rush after admitting those thoughts gave her a complex unlike any other. She was going to go to war. She was going to save lives. She was going to make a difference far beyond anything she could do in Boston, let alone the U.S.

"Well, Doctor, I need you to sign. One year deployment pending you pass 5th year and your boards next year. We'll meet again in four months to see how everything is going."

And there it was, the dotted line that required her John Hancock. She was confirming that this time next year, she would be in the Middle East. Without further hesitating she took the pen from her recruiter's hand and signed in black ink. _There's no turning back now…_

 **XXX**

Arizona made way to meet her best friends, who were having some sort of heated discussion over coffee.

"Hey, look who showed up! GI Barbie!" Sitting down G was almost as tall as Arizona, she playfully elbowed the blonde in the ribs and pulled over a chair, "Sit down, Cuddles and I were just talking about your date with Miami. So, how did it go?"

"It went well, awesome actually!" She smiled widely and replayed the kiss the two woman shared in her head again. "She's really just, awesome." Arizona must have looked like a love sick teen because Teddy had to snap her fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality.

"Awwww-some Arizona? Ouu, someone has a crush!" Teddy began to throw sugar packets at her friend, "Are you going to go on another date with the aww-some Callie?"

Arizona flung the packets back, "I don't know, she wants too. I-I can't date. It doesn't make sense for me to date anyone right now. I am coming out of a four year relationship."

"Please Arizona, you look like a love sick teenager. You like her like her. Don't lie to us." G just egged her on. "Come on, what's a second date going to do? Just go already."

"No, no. I cannot get into a relationship at all."

"You're starting to sound like G here Arizona. Just go on a date."

"Yeah, what Cuddles said, go on a date! By the third date she won't taste like me anymore so you can slide right in. OW!"

Arizona sucker punched G in the shoulder while Teddy threw a handful of sugar packets at her.

"You are SO VILE G!" Teddy pipped in.

"Yes, you are literally like a horny teenage boy. Gross. Let's go. I have a consult at 1030."

The trio left the café and headed to MGH. Arizona sat in the backseat of the Range Rover while Teddy rode shot-gun. It gave her time to sort out the myriad of thoughts running through her head. _That's it. I am going to deploy next year. Going to the sand box._ She tried to stop thinking about deploying, but couldn't help what flooded her thoughts after, _and you have a gorgeous Latina wanting to take you on a second date or more. A gorgeous Latina. Who's just awesome. And Amazing. And funny…Shit Robbins. You can't do this to yourself or to her. If G is right about anything it's being in a relationship while you're deployed. It's the absolute worst thing in the world. God I will not put that beautiful soul through that torture. No way._

"Arizona? You there?" G looked at her friend who was clearly preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Peaking up and smiling, "Yes, what G?"

"Okay, so I have a serious question to ask you." Arizona nodded "Do you think I could get with Callie's roommate Addison?"

Arizona lunged into the front seat and starting punching G in the arm "What is wrong with you!? You are the biggest slut ever! Just keep it in your damn pants! And besides, she's straightest as straight comes. Like straighter than Teddy, you pig!"

All Teddy could do was bust out laughing, "Ow, ow, okay. Well sorry, thanks for the encouragement battleship! And thanks for helping me there Teddy." G rolled her eyes. "Okay, well here we are. First stop, MGH Emergency."

"Thanks for the lift G, I'm sure we'll see you around. And you owe me a dinner!" Teddy called out.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be in the morgue this morning!" She smiled disparagingly. "So I'll probably see the both of you ladies before I leave. And Arizona, go on that second date!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you around G!"

The two women made way through the ER of MGH to check in with their nurses to see if they were immediately needed anywhere. But before they could change out of their matching navy camouflage fatigues, Arizona was paged to the pit, _by Callie._

"I got a 9-1-1 page from Callie saying I am needed in the ER. Weird." Arizona looked skeptically at Teddy.

"Well, maybe someone is looking for you? I doubt she'd jump your bones down there or maybe-"

"No, no. I'll just run down. I'm sure it's nothing major. I'll catch up with you in a few."

Callie paced back and forth in front of a closed curtain, waiting for the blonde to show up. Arizona glided through the department and saw a rather tense looking Latina.

"Dr. Torres, is everything okay?"

Callie couldn't breath – no this is not okay. She was never a woman who swooned over uniforms but the way those Navy fatigues fit the blonde and made those eyes pop – sent Callie's heart into over drive. Her throat was dry and mind was foggy all the sudden. _How does she make that uniform so, so delicious?_

"Ah-uh" It came out as a gasp of air instead of a word. She cleared her throat, "Um, yeah…There's two women looking for you."

Arizona's eyes nearly fell out of her head, "Two, two women? For me? Who are they? Wait – why do they need _me?_ And why are you here?"

Callie didn't know how to answer any of those questions. Her panties were in a bunch, literally. Aside from the two women on the other side of the curtain waiting for Arizona who completely threw her for a loop with her uniform get up, she had _no_ idea as to why they would need her anyways.

"Callie, are you okay? You look pale?"

"No, I just this, those women. One looks familiar. Like _really_ familiar and has the same last name as G."

"Wait, What!? Do you have the patient chart?" Callie handed over the chart and it indeed was who she thought and hoped it wasn't. Going through the patient information and seeing exactly what brought her here she looked back at Callie who looked awe struck still.

"So, who is it?" Callie asked.

"Giuseppina von Ingersleben, also likes to go by 'Jo-Jo', is G's older sister. Have you told G about this, because do NOT mention this to her."

"No, no. I didn't make the connection really until now I guess. Um, so she wants to see you I guess."

"Who else is she with?"

Callie shrugged. Arizona tucked the chart under her arm and began to rub her temples. "This is not how my day was supposed to start."

Callie felt partially guilty for springing this on Arizona. Clearly there was a reason why this bothered her so much and it was evident that there was bad blood between the two siblings. The extent of what Callie knew about the other von Ingersleben was limited too, 'She's in rehab in Florida', and that was it.

So, deciding to re-do Arizona's morning she took the chart from her arm, "Dr. Torres, what are you doing?"

"Restarting your morning, now shush. Turn around and walk back over here again."

"What-?"

"Just do it." Now she was sending the Torres glare to the blonde. Uniform or not, that glare could scare anybody into doing anything.

Arizona reluctantly withdrew from her spot, not wanting to cause a scene between her and Callie, she did a quick lap around the ER and stopped behind Callie.

Clearing her throat to alert Callie, "Mmhm, Dr. Torres, you paged me. Is everything okay?"

"Well, first, good morning Dr. Robbins or should I say _Lieutenant Robbins_?" She seductively husked, "I have a patient here who claims to know you and wanted to see you ASAP. Here are their charts."

Arizona blushed when she heard Callie refer to her as Lieutenant. Granted she wasn't at that pay grade just yet, it was still sexy as hell. "Excuse my insolence Dr. Torres, good morning to you as well. And thank you." She took the charts and re-read them a second time. "Multiple spiral fractures to the right arm, broken nose, apparent defensive wounds. And she's two months pregnant. Wow."

That reality sunk in deep for the blonde.

"I know. But, she's clean currently, we had to do a drug and alcohol test. And has been taking neonatal vitamins apparently. She seems okay aside from the obvious abuse, the fetus is okay as well."

"Except she was more than likely beat by her baby's dad or drug dealer." She took a deep breath and looked at the curtain but couldn't move. Someone was tugging on the lapels of her uniform and she didn't want it to end.

Callie could see the distraught look in the blue emeralds. Whatever history was had between her best friend and sister, this situation was rather heart breaking. In an attempt to brighten her up, "You know, Dr. Robbins, this uniform makes your eyes look unbelievable. Not to mention you make blue camouflage seem irresistible." She smiled at the woman opposite her. It was all true what she said, and she wanted to make it known, openly, how she felt.

Arizona was caught off guard, she was very reserved in her 'PDA' – and by reserved there was none. But for whatever reason, Calliope made her want to express PDA in every sort of way. "Thank you Dr. Torres." She flashed a dimply smile at her that she could just tell drove the brunette wild with desire.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME A DOCTOR NOW?"

Being broken out of the slightly romantic moment Arizona was reminded why she was brought there in the first place. Callie giggled and nodded towards the curtain. Leading the soldier to her agitated patient, she pulled back the curtain to confirm to the other von Ingersleben sister that she in fact did get Dr. Robbins.

"Ms. Von Ingersleben, I brought Dr. Robbins as you requested. She can't stay long but she would like to see you now, is that okay?"

The elder brunette looked to her left at the dirty blonde sitting beside her, who nodded in encouragement.

"Yes, please send her in." Jo-jo sat up in bed to greet the doctor.

Callie went around the curtain to wave Arizona in. Stepping further into the room, Arizona made way in.

She opened her mouth but words didn't formulate. Actually, nothing formulated. She went into tunnel vision and zoomed in directly to the person sitting next to Jo-jo.

"Glad to see you still look hot as shit in your Navy fatigues, Dr. Robbins"

Arizona closed her eyes, _this was absolutely NOT how I wanted to start my shift_

 **AN: As always, thank you for reading**


	20. Don't Apologize for Your Ex

Chapter 20 – Don't Apologize for Your Ex

 ** _"Glad to see you still look hot as shit in your Navy fatigues, Dr. Robbins."_**

 ** _Arizona closed her eyes, this was absolutely NOT how I wanted to start my shift…_**

Breathing in deeply, she forced herself to look at the _main_ and _only_ reason she was there. Reopening her eyes she focused in on Jo-jo who looked like a broken and beaten puppy.

The abuse was carved all over her: two black eyes caused from a broken nose, swollen lip, the splint holding her arm together, and the years of intravenous drug use permanently etched in her body. She was frail and sick looking. The big grey eyes that matched her sister's looks gloomy and drained. It broke her heart that such a talented woman surrendered to drug use to battle whatever demons she had.

It was like a brick had hit her in the face. No one prepares you to confront your past or what your past brings to the present. Baring witness to the victims of violence and drug abuse was one thing, but seeing someone whom you considered to be family on the other end of the barrel was mind numbing.

"Jo-jo…It, it's, it's been so-so, long." She couldn't think of anything else to say. It was almost two years since she last saw or even spoke to Jo-jo.

"Arizona, you look awesome, I can't believe it's really you in the flesh! Joanne must be fighting all the ladies off of you!" Jo-jo smiled between both women, both _exes_ as a matter of fact. She was expecting the same dimply grin Arizona always wore but instead she was greeted with sour puss. "Did I miss something here or?"

"Oh, forgot to mention Jo-jo, Arizona and I are done. But I'm sure she'd love to fill you in on how much of an unforgiving, selfish, know it all bitch she is. Can't you Arizona?"

Red, that's all she saw. That's all she felt, was red. She closed her eyes again, _Breath in Arizona, breath, deep, this is your hospital. Your hospital._

The tension behind that curtain could be felt from a mile away. And something needed to be done quickly to resolve it before it consumed everyone.

"Ms., I am going to have to ask you to leave this room immediately." Callie demanded she didn't ask. She stood a foot away from the dirty blonde.

"Really? _You_ are going to kick me out?" She hissed back at Callie.

"Actually, I am going to kick you out. Had I known any of this Joanne I would have told you to pound sand at the ER door. Get the fuck out of my room. NOW!"

Both Arizona and Callie were taken aback from the sudden change of heart from Jo-jo. But this was G's older sister after all, and she probably would have physically made her eat sand if she was in the physical state to do so.

Joanne didn't dispute with Jo-jo. This was all part of a manipulative plan. When the visibly maimed and disoriented woman showed up at her doorstep this morning covered in blood she saw it as the perfect pawn. Bring her to who she wants, Arizona, pin Arizona and G against one another, and get _her_ woman back.

"Fine. But Dr. Torres, just be forewarned Arizona is only looking for a good lay considering she's still chasing her Naval Surgeon dreams." She stomped out of the room after that.

Arizona looked like she wanted to cry from anger. How could it only be 10 in morning and she was already craving a double shot of tequila.

"Um, yeah…I'm going to go make sure that weirdo actually left. Jo-jo I have a few patients to check on then you'll be scheduled for pre-op. Call a nurse if you need anything." The Latina smiled between both women and left the room.

"So, who banged her first?" Jo-jo snickered. If she had anything in common with her sister, it was the crude, unfiltered, humor.

"Excuse me?" Arizona spat thru clinched teeth.

"Calm down Z, I was referring to you and my slutty sister. Don't think I forgot about all of your habits. But seriously, who was first?"

"None of your damn business. Jo-jo why are you here? Do you have any idea what the consequences from this will be? And who the hell hit you like that? And WHY were you with my ex?!"

It was hard for Arizona to be mad at this woman given her physical and mental state, but goodness, why did shit like this always have to happen to Arizona.

"21 questions? I like it Z! Well, I got knocked up by another kid in rehab and we got kicked out, umm five days ago? Anyways, I have no money and need my family. Listen, I've been clean for almost three months. I swear!"

"I hope you've been clean. You have another life to consider here Jo-jo. So what happened to _you?"_

"It was a scuffle, I was trying to sell a pair of earrings I stole from Macy's, and I got jumped by the guys. Total fucking scum bags. And I had nowhere to go. I can't go to the funeral home or my house, my family has that restraining order on me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

She didn't want to remember that, but she remembered it clear as day. Her family essentially said she was dead to them until she got clean and stayed sober for more than six months. She collectively stole well over 50,000 dollars in jewelry and unknown amounts of money for her family through the course of her addiction. The end result was a restraining order for more than evident reasons.

"So, I was near your apartment building. I can't go to any hospital in this damn city without running into my family. And so I said 'Screw it, maybe Arizona is home. She doesn't have a restraining order on me' and low and behold Joanne answered the door. Last time I checked, you two were still together and engaged and happy and all that crap. I asked her to bring me to you because I needed help. I-I need to see my sister without her trying to strangle me or call the cops."

"And she said she would."

"And she did. I was a mess, she cleaned me up and calmed me down and brought me here two hours ago."

"And you want me to talk to your sister?"

"Please Arizona. I have no one. The baby's dad is back on drugs and his parents aren't any better. I-I can't do this on my own. I'm a fucking junkie for crying out loud. I have nothing."

"Jo-jo, you're sister, she's actually here right now…in the morgue. But, no. NO. I can't tell her you're here, YOU have to tell her. I cannot nor do I want to be near her when she finds out what's happened. She's not even going to be home that long, you know she's going on her fourth tour the end of the year right?"

Arizona tried to rationalize with the woman but she wasn't having it.

"Listen, your sister, if she loves you, she will help you. I know the rest of your family will be apprehensive at first, but I think if anything, your sister will help. Just talk to her."

"Talk to her? Arizona we both were arrested the last time we saw each other over five years ago…"

"Jo-jo, look. None of us wants to relive that night, but that wasn't you. That person, that monster, isn't you. The you that I know, is a genius, who speaks six languages and is a master musician. That's you. Just, look. I'll let G know you're here, because you'll probably be here for at least two days for post op and the baby. Just hang tight and don't do anything stupid okay? I have to go. I'll check on you later today."

She simply nodded sadly at the blonde. Arizona couldn't help but see the agony in the big grey eyes that she had once respected so highly.

 **XXX**

It was eleven at night before Arizona could even breathe alone again. Being forced into back to back to back surgeries, she was _spent_. She still had another two hours on her shift before she had to clock out and go home.

She was sick with anger, grief and anything else that was a bad feeling. Aside from the drama that ensued that morning, her surgeries didn't go any better. She got her ass handed to her by a fellow for being 'too slow', watched a father of three flat line on the operating table and got the 'oh so special pleasure' of delivering the news to his wife.

Today _sucked_.

Top that all off, she got the balls required to talk to G about her pregnant and severely injured sister, neither details she mentioned of course. Only to be shot down immediately with the venomous "I have no fucking sister". Yup, that was the straw the broke the camel's back.

Today _royally sucked_.

So, she found solace on the roof of MGH. The night was bitter and raw, but she needed not to be in that hospital. Wrapping herself in her fleece Harvard jacket she fumbled with the pack of smokes before pulling a stick out, lighting it and inhaling the sweet nectar of nicotine. Edgy nerves began to dull as the toxic poison seeped into her lungs. All the bullshit of the day began to slowly fade away.

Gazing out into the city skyline, she watched as the red beacons atop each sky scrapper twinkled in the night. The sound of sirens echoing off glass facades and the occasional horn beeping. It was a calming sensation, the cool autumn air, the damp rawness, the sounds and lights that played a show only for her eyes.

She heard the door crack open and only assumed it could be one person.

"Theodora, I told you I do not want to talk and I am not putting out this cigarette." She spoke in a harsh, annoyed tone.

"Um, it's Callie, and wait – you smoke?"

Arizona could mentally slap herself right about now, this was not what she wanted to deal with. She spun around to meet the concerned looking eyes of Callie, she was holding two hot cups.

"Uh, yeah. I smoke whenever I have a crappy day or I'm stressed out. And lucky for me I've had a shitty and stressful day. Why are you up here? Who told you I was here?" Arizona did not want to deal with this, at least not now, she truthfully wanted the serenity of alone time.

"Um, well I wanted to see if you had a chance to see Jo-jo. Her surgery went well. And Teddy told me you'd be up here. I observed your last surgery but you stormed out of the scrub room before I could get down and congratulate you."

Oh yeah, that _last_ surgery. A local drug dealer was stabbed five times in the abdomen for selling on the wrong corner. Five times. He lived. Arizona stopped every single bleeder. The drug dealer got to live but the father of three who happened to be in a MVA died. Where was the fairness in that?

"Oh, yup. It's great saving your local street pharmacist only to see a working father of three die five hours earlier. _Just awesome._ "

She turned around again, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing at her last statement – _maybe that was a bit too punitive._

Callie rocked on her heels, completely unaware of the crappy day that Arizona had had. Which would explain the chain smoking on the roof and the ignored text messages throughout the day.

"I brought you a hot chocolate. It's kind of cold up here and figured you'd like something to keep you warm."

Arizona rolled her neck and flicked the second cigarette on the ground. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for her brutal tone with the woman, she clearly was only trying to help. She went back towards Callie and took the proffered beverage.

"Thanks." Smiling and taking in the aroma, she took a small sip and let the hot liquid warm her core.

"I'm sorry you had a shitty day. Do you want to vent?"

Arizona glared at her, she wasn't in the mood for venting or talking much at all.

"Well, um, I guess I'll be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." Meekly smiling, Callie began her walk of shame down the emergency exit stairs.

"Wait! Callie, can you stay? There's a bench over there and I-I'd really like to spend some time with you. If that's okay?" Arizona couldn't deny those big chocolate orbs that looked at her in the saddest of ways. It melted her heart.

"Yeah, I'd like that"

The pair sat down next to one another, taking in the cool night and sipping hot cocoa.

Arizona spoke first, "So, how did Jo-jo's surgery go?"

"It went well, no complications. She'll have a metal plate and three screw in her forearm for the rest of her life but other than that she'll be okay. Did you talk to G about it yet?"

Arizona sighed, loudly and placed her head between her hands, "Yeah, sort of. She shot me down instantly. She said 'I have no sister' and stormed off looking more pissed than I've seen her in a long time." Her defeated tone encouraged Callie to press on for more information.

"I don't understand how you could hate your own flesh and blood that much. I get she had made mistakes but we've all made mistakes you know? Especially in their case, she only has her sister and now potentially a niece or nephew. Who wouldn't want to be a part of that?"

"A lot Callie. A lot happened. A lot of really crappy, shitty things that should have never happened did. And I don't know how I would feel if I were in her shoes. Jo-jo may seem all fluffy and nice now but she was in the darkest of places at one point and almost destroyed her baby sister in the process."

"It's still your sibling. I mean, I don't talk to my sister really anymore but I'd love too. She's my sister. Wouldn't you feel the same way about your brother?"

"Calliope, I'd give the world to talk to my brother even for a second. Just to make sense of the mess of everything. To calm me down. But I can't." She breathed in for a moment to steady her emotions. "It's irrational to want to give myself up for a moment of sanity. I really wish I could smack G and shake some sense into her. But I can't. I wish I could just say, 'you still have your sister, my brother is gone forever'. But I can't. It's no longer my place. I can't tell you how many times Tim and I have tried to re-unit them. But we failed. The bad blood between them can never be cleansed."

Whatever had happened in the past was clearly deep enough for others to feel. Callie could see Arizona's frame tense at the memory of whatever it was that happened. And she could see the age of constant loss engraved on her face. There was no need to badger the woman about it anymore.

"So, what's a mess then?" Trying to change the subject.

"Excuse me Callie?"

"You said, if Tim was here, you'd want him to 'make sense of the mess of everything'. No? So, what is the mess of everything?"

"Everything. It's just everything is misplaced."

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning? If you start from the beginning you'll see the end more clearly."

Arizona faltered for a moment, she sat up from her slouching position and turned to face the woman head on. She could see the genuine concern in Callie's eyes.

"Why were you in Richmond airport that night I saw you in the bathroom?"

"Uh, what?" Callie wasn't expecting this to be the beginning of her cleaning.

"I saw you in the bathroom in Richmond, Virginia. There was a bad thunderstorm. All flights were delayed. Why were you there?"

"My plane had mechanical problems and had to make an emergency landing. I wound up getting stuck there for five hours. Why?"

Arizona wanted to spill her guts out right then and there. Just come clean and say that when she saw Callie, that that was the happiest she had felt in the last week. She was the light at the end of her beginning, even if their encounter was just brief. She felt something mutual in that dingy airport bathroom.

"I saw you in that bathroom after the worst week of my life. I felt nothing. I left a piece of me in the ground in Virginia and I didn't turn back. I said goodbye to my best friend in life that day. I never thought I'd be able to recover from that you know? I still don't know if I ever will. But I couldn't think about that because I spent an entire day before the wake cancelling my wedding."

It was evident the range of emotion from Arizona's voice. What started out as grief and sorrow turned on a dime into rage.

Callie furrowed her brow together. "Your ring, I saw it, that evening in the bathroom. I assumed you were engaged."

Callie was cut off before Arizona could continue, "Technically yes. I was. But after I found Joanne sleeping in our bed with one of her interns I knew that was our end all. I kept my ring on so my parents wouldn't question me about it. They were already going through enough. I felt that springing my cheating fiancé at the wake wouldn't be the best choice."

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating that day."

That was something Arizona was not expecting, but she took the apology, since Callie was slightly out of line. "It's okay. I technically did cheat since I still had my engagement ring with me." She laughed at the thought. Never would she have ever in a million years think she'd sleep with Callie's roommate. "I still can't believe I wound up with your roommate Meredith and you slept with my best friend."

"Please don't remind me I slept with G." Callie was slightly embarrassed by it. Granted it was just sex, it was also _just sex_ with Arizona's best friend.

Arizona laughed again, "What, now you want to regret it? Too late for that Cal, she told me all the juicy details – OW – hey don't hit me! Hit her!"

"She'd enjoy that too much." Callie wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Oh god, TMI Callie." Shaking her head again, "So, I think I owe you an apology for Joanne this morning. She can be very impetuous and rude."

"Don't apologize for your ex. There's a reason why she's your ex." Callie turned to face the blonde again, it was a question she wanted to ask but hadn't had the courage too. Joanne's abrupt meeting this morning only brought it up again. "Are you really going to Iraq next year?"

She took a moment to answer, she wanted to study the reaction from Callie. She wanted to say it in just the right tone. For whatever reason, especially the women in Arizona's life, they all had an issue with her going to war. Joanne was vehemently against it. Her mom couldn't understand it either.

"Yes, I am…if all goes well this year and I pass boards, I will more than likely be in Iraq this time next year. I agreed to a one year deployment today pending all of that." Arizona was having a hard time seeing was Callie was feeling. She saw the wheels turning but didn't see the reaction she was expecting.

She expected the outburst; the questioning of 'why would you want to do that, you're on a path to become a world class surgeon'. Or the infamous, 'Joanne scowl', which consisted of several choice curses and slamming an open fist on a wall or table. The storming away which her mother had done so many times before.

She was met with none of the above surprisingly. Callie stayed silent as the night would allow. Her mocha irises spoke a language only Arizona could interpret. She saw what she wanted to see in so many lovers before her. Something she yearned for from so many woman. Something Joanne never gave her, Carli neither. It was a genuine look of assurance of Arizona's words. Mingled with apprehension and distress, sprinkled with some desire.

Callie didn't have the words to say how she felt. Terrified? Worried? Sad? Angry? Horny? Excited? Grateful? Instead of continuing her losing battle with the English language to find the perfect melody of encouraging words or synonyms of anguish, she hugged the blonde close her. She sealed the gap between two bodies and molded herself into the neck of naval surgeon. She wrapped her arms up around the torso and held her closer than she could ever in that moment.

Arizona mirrored Callie's embrace; nuzzling her nose in the crook of a caramel neck. Her arms tightly gripping onto the taller woman.

Dialogue was not required in that moment – it was obvious to Arizona how Callie felt because she could feel it too.

 **AN: As always, thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this story :)**


	21. Panic

**AN: Thank you guys for reading/reviewing my story. I appreciate the feedback and I am happy to see that some are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. It's a been a helluva slow burner. I probably should have mentioned that before. Anyways, thanks for the support & love! **

**Chapter 21 – Panic**

One week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes. However you put it, however you'd like to spin it, that's how long it had been since Arizona last seen or spoken to Callie. She had been avoiding this woman like the plague.

One, agonizingly painfully long week. There was no reason for it, there was no justification for it; she just wasn't ready to deal with anything yet. Everything she kept locked away in a tiny little box in the back of her mind came pouring out in the form of two one night stands, vodka and the occasional angry crying episode. All because this one beautiful Latina strolled into her life, opened said box and hid the key.

It wasn't fair and it was very unlike Arizona to lose her shit like this over a woman, but she had it bad. She did everything to prevent the feelings from bubbling up to the surface. She didn't want to deal with heart break again and more over she didn't want to break this woman's heart.

So, vodka, sex, and crying for any damn reason seemed to be a good remedy. Until her plans were abruptly hindered…

 **XXX**

"Seven days Addison. SEVEN freaking days and she hasn't texted, said hi, nothing! It's like I have a bad rash or chicken pox. She's avoiding me! She won't even come on any cases I'm on. What gives with this woman?"

Callie was pacing back and forth in Addison's room. She apparently had a hot date and needed to look 'drop dead' gorgeous. So Meredith took the liberty of straighten red hair while the woman rushed to put her best eye make-up on. Curse the damn mothers who choose to go into labor the night she had a major date. A date in nearly four months.

"Cal, I think you're over reacting her. From what you said, this poor lady has been put through the ringer already."

"Meredith is right Cal. She's getting out of a nasty engagement with an even nastier woman. God, I can't stand Joanne."

"I fricking met the woman, guys, she's awful. Just full of piss and vinegar. But I don't care. Why would I care? Have you seen my ex?"

"Actually no, I haven't" Addison chuckled out.

"Screw you Addison, you know what I mean."

"Maybe she just freaked out. I mean, she was exposed in so many ways in one, from the ex, her best friend's drug addicted sister, the deployment thing. That's a lot to face all at once Callie. Especially in the infancy of a relationship."

"Meredith, where do you get all of this wisdom?"

"It's the gigantic globe sized head she has – OUCH, don't pull my hair!"

"Don't make fun of my big head, big red. And it's not wisdom so much as being an outside observer to thing you know? Sort of like a third party. All I know is that if I was in the same room with someone I was dating and my crazy ex fiancé, oh and a drug addict I haven't seen in several years I'd look for the panic button."

"You can say that again sista." Addison hopped up from her vanity bench to check her makeup and hair, "Ah, perfect! Thank you Meredith. Now, what to wear! Skanky black dress or skanky red dress?"

"Wait – where exactly are you going all skanky dress too?" Callie looked puzzling at her friend.

"She's going to get laid, that's where." Meredith laughed, "But, she won't share who this mystery date is, but apparently we know them."

Simultaneously Callie and Meredith say, "Skanky black dress."

"Thank you ladies, but I will no longer be requiring your services." Addison shooed them out of her room so she could finish getting dressed.

Meredith and Callie sat down on the couch in their living room to await the mystery man's arrival.

"What do I do Mer? Do I move on and date other people? Should I be mad?"

"Maybe you should try to talk to her before you do anything drastic Callie. You wouldn't want to do something you'd regret. And yes, it's okay to be upset but not forever. You've dwelled on long enough, you need to give her the ultimatum."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't play games. I would like to get to know her, but I refuse to chase after her –as much as I _love_ looking at her ass. And we haven't even slept together yet. And I'd really like to do that at least."

"Big head Torres, not little head."

*DING-DING*

"Ut-oh, the big date is here! Who do you think he is? I bet she met him online. He's probably a stalker."

"Meredith that's terrible to say. He's probably being paid to be her escort for the evening."

Their laughter filled the first floor of the home. Meredith hopped up to answer the door while Callie called out for Addison.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Meredith opened the door to an all too familiar face. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Oh that face _was_ all too familiar. "Wow, Meredith, way to greet house guests. You should probably work on that. Where's Addison?" The guess stepped into the house as if they owned the place.

"She'll be right down –" Callie stopped talking when she saw who was standing in her doorway. Meredith and she had the same shocked look on their faces…

"Hey Callie, how are you?"

Callie didn't say anything. She was actually dumbfounded as to how this, this person was actually going on a date with her best friend.

"Um, I am. Good." Nodding her head to take in the person in front of her. "Um, good."

"Both of you doctors really suck at welcoming guests. Ah! And there is my date, Addison! You look stunning."

"Save the theatrics and admiration for later, I am starving!"

Grabbing Addison by the waist the two made no haste exiting the Victorian home to enjoy the rest of their evening. Meredith and Callie stood completely dumb founded in the living room. Jaws nearly dropping to the floor at the revelation of Addison's _date._

"Did that just really happen Meredith? Did-did?"

"Did Addison Montgomery just go out on a date with a woman?"

"Was that-that..Was no…I am dreaming. Nope"

"Oh YES, Callie. That was in fact G. The same one you dated. Just took our seemingly straight roommate on a high end date. What-what. Did I miss something?"

"No, I just wow. Addison is on a date with a woman. Wow. I guess anything is possible now."

"Listen, G was really trying with Addison while you were on your date. Apparently she even visited her a couple times at BWH for coffee. More power to Addison. She needs a booster."

"Yeah I guess." Callie sat down on the couch again, looking more bummed out than ever.

Meredith plopped next her, "Don't be so bummed Callie. You can't be mad over someone's childish behavior. You deserve someone better than that."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any better Mer. I mean I feel crazy but it's just I felt this awesome connection with her. And too think we didn't even have a chance to really explore it, just stinks."

"I know Cal, but you'll find your person."

 **XXX**

"Arizona, wake up." She was standing above a really hungover blonde, half on the couch and half on the floor ass naked.

"No, sleepy Teddy, please. I have work in the future, please."

"Yes, Arizona, go 'sleepy' in her room, you're butt naked in our living room. Communal areas. Get that ass up."

"Nooooo, please Teddy. I am in bed. So warm and soft" she began to cuddle a sofa cushion, "Mm, love bed. Night night Teddy." Arizona gained a sense of where she was when she went reaching for the nonexistent blanket. "Teddy, blankie, pweaseee?"

She sat next to Arizona now who had her back facing the woman, "Arizona, please. Open your eyes. You're talking to the ottoman. Get up."

She began to rub her face and the reality unpleasantly sank in. "Shit, Teddy, when and why am I here?"

"You're the ass naked surgeon on our floor. Henry nearly collapsed when he saw you."

"WHAT!" She groaned and rolled her head in agony "Why, WHY does this shit happen?"

"Please wrap your body in that blanket and go to your room. We need to talk."

Arizona grumbled and moaned the entire way to her bed. Wrapped in a throw blanket like a toga, she flopped on her bed face first.

Teddy shut the door and stood at the foot of the bed. "Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping, now go away." The dull pain of a headache began to settle in between her temples.

"No, not until you can explain why you've been acting like a child for the last week. What happened?"

"Teddy, sleepy please." Arizona felt and probably looked like death. But Teddy was relentless.

"No, not until you can explain to me why my boyfriend is mortified, why some lady left the apartment at 3 in the morning the other night, and why you've been drinking Vodka like a Russian. No. This stops now."

The unfiltered attitude of Arizona began to pour out unintentionally but maybe a tad bit intentionally. Teddy had asked for it. She didn't bother to move or raise her voice, she knew the tone of it would hit the woman hard, "Theodora, I am 30 years old. I can drink like a Russian if I want too if it doesn't affect my work. Which is doesn't. I can sleep with whoever I want to and they can leave whenever they want too. I pay exactly one third of rent in this home. And excuse me for Henry seeing my better side."

"This is all bullshit Arizona. What's _really_ going on?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Arizona since our signing day you've been in a funk. What's wrong? Are you getting cold feet? Because that's totally normal. We're going to a war. Are you still bummed about Tim?"

She whipped around fast, tears now stained the ivory cheeks, pointing a finger at Teddy, "Don't you DARE say this is about him. Don't even bother. You can leave right now if that's what this is about. I don't need you prodding at me for emotions I've decided to deal with on my own thank you."

"Then why are you crying Arizona?"

Why was she crying, that was a really good question. She didn't even realize it until Teddy mentioned it. "I just, I am angry. At everything."

"Well that's called vodka Arizona. I think the real question is what are you trying to conceal? Don't give me that look Zona, you only drink vodka to forget, whiskey to cope, and tequila to party. So spill it"

Her head was dizzy from the vodka hangover and lack of sleep but she could clearly see what was wrong. Why she was acting like a fool. "It's not fair Teddy."

"Well, yes, but no…what are you saying?"

"Why do I get to meet this amazing woman by chance, stumble back into her life by fate, and have to lose it all to my stupidity? Why?"

"Who are you talking about?" Teddy sat next to her friend.

"Callie. We-we had a date, and I guess you could say a second date on the roof of the hospital if that counts. She brought me a hot chocolate. For no reason other than it was cold out."

"I know, I told her you'd be up there."

"Let me finish. Please." Teddy nodded. "She met fucking Joanne, and didn't flinch. I told her about the infidelity, the wedding, my brother, everything. She didn't move once from that bench. I told her how we signed off for combat and she said nothing. Didn't cry, smile or anything. It was weird. She just hugged me. And hugged me hard. We stayed like that for I don't know how long until I got paged. And I haven't seen her since."

"And that's it?"

"What do you mean? Yeah, that's it."

"You realize you're crying because you hypothetically dumped a girlfriend you never had right?"

"What? No, get out. No Teddy."

"'No Teddy, get out'? Arizona what's gotten into you? You do realize that you clearly like this woman, wherever and however you met her. There is a reason why she came into your life the way she did. And again for a second time." Arizona looked down and away from her friend. "Is this because you're going to combat next year?" She meekly shook her head.

Teddy got it. Completely. Henry and she were going through the same things; the fear, the anger, the guilt, the pride, the honor. It wasn't easy. Especially when you could have the world by the balls, so to speak.

"Listen, you can't think like that."

"Teddy how? Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love because of this war? To watch your parents live with that guilt? Forever. To know that they'll never live to see the things we'll get to see."

"I can't empathize with you but I can sympathize Arizona. My mom never got to see me graduate med school. She never met her first grandchild. She'll never be there to plan my wedding. So no, I don't know what it's like to see my parents lose a child to war, to lose a sibling, but I know damn sure what it feels like to lose someone because of it."

Tears streamed down Teddy's cheeks. She hardly ever spoke about her mother and it was still the source of an aching wound, but she had to say it to Arizona to let her know she _knows_.

"I could never do that to anyone. I mean even when Joanne and I were getting married, I struggled so much with it. I just imagined Joanne burying me. But then she cheated and it changed me so much. I can't let my feelings cloud me like that again. If there was anything I never understood why G did, I get it now. Why she refuses to engage in a woman for more than sex."

"I am going to stop you there." She placed her hand on the opposite cheek, "Arizona, you need those feelings to ground you. You can't run around like G does and serenade every woman you see, having empty relationships. She lives knowing she is going to die there and she anticipates it. You, you are not that person Arizona. Maybe the serenading women." They both laughed, "You need something, someone, to hold onto while you're there to keep you going. To keep you alive. To fight for. And even if that is just a friendship so be it. But suppressing you're more than blatant feelings by getting drunk and having sex with strangers is not how this works. You, you fight Arizona. And you don't get to get trashed and have mediocre sex anymore. Or let Henry walk in on you naked on our floor." Teddy laughed.

"Okay, okay. You got me there. I am an idiot am I?"

"No, you're just some pathetic love sick teen who should probably go whisk her Juliette away before someone else does."

"SHIT, Teddy, I haven't spoken to her in over a week. What am I doing?"

"You tell me Robbins. It's 7pm on a Tuesday, do you know where you're kids are?"

"Get out of my room you goon!"

"You can thank me later Arizona!"

And Teddy headed out of Arizona's room to leave the blonde to mull over her thoughts.

 _Why do you make things so difficult for yourself Arizona?_

 **XXX**

Meredith and Callie made themselves comfortable on their plush sofa, watching cooking shows and eating take out. What a better way to spend a night off.

"You know, people really take the branding of 'dive bar' to a whole new level with this show. It's like their proud they own a dive bar…think, it used to be an insult at one point." Meredith stated between bites of Pad Thai.

"Yeah, I never understood that either. But some of these places are cool. Like who wouldn't want to get served by Elvis in an Area 51 themed bar?" they both laughed, "Okay, maybe that one was a little bit ridiculous."

*DING DING*

"God, who could be at the door at this hour?"

"I have no idea, I'll get it Meredith."

Looking at the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman, so Callie open the door. Shocked to see the woman who has been occupying her thoughts for the last week standing on the opposite side.

"So, you ever just freak out? And panic because so much fucked up shit has happened to you? And-and you automatically think everything is going to be all fucked up if you do anything else because you know how good it is and there's no way it could get any better without it being screwed up? Well, that's what I did. I panicked. I ran. And-and I don't want to run from you Calliope. In a world where I feel like my pants are on fire and its raining gasoline you are my fire extinguisher. And-and, I, I am sorry. I am sorry I am afraid of screwing up something –"

Callie thought to herself; _"What in the world, how does one person talk so fast? Those lips, need to stop talking, but she's so damn cute rambling and spilling out her guts. Oh Arizona, you are adorable sometimes."_

Taking the spotlight away from the blonde, she grabbed her face and stole a deep, heavy, heated kiss from those perfect pink lips. Arizona nearly buckled at the knees; she thought for sure she was going to fall down if it wasn't for Callie holding her face up. Only releasing her grip to pull the blonde into her house and shut the door she pinned her up against a wall. Their tongues met again; exploring the depths of one another, massaging observantly.

Arizona pulled back this time. Taking in the sheer beauty of the woman before her; her lips where full and plump, eyes a shade darker than normal, breathing was ragged. Callie didn't want to waste any more time in a drafty mud room, she grabbed Arizona's wrist and led her to her upstairs.

Not trying to be the nosy neighbor, Meredith couldn't help but laugh at the two woman, "Well looks like I have a hot date with this couch and the last eggroll."


	22. Don't Give Up

**Chapter 22 - Don't Give Up**

She was pulled up a flight of stairs and pushed through a doorway. Before she could react her body was pinned against the door. She couldn't breath and her mind was cloudy with arousal. Struggling to gain her bearings a hand slipped up her shirt and lips began to tease her neck.

"Cal-calliope. Uh, god, oh. Please" She grabbed a caramel hand before it was too late to return. "Please."

"What-why?" Her eyes were blacken with desire, her breathing was ragged but she knew what she wanted, "You come to my house at 11 o'clock at night and pull my hands off of you?"

"No-yes. Callie, stop where are you going?"

"Too bed, clearly you had a different plan for the evening. I am exhausted. I have work and don't want to wait for you to make up your mind anymore."

She grabbed the brunette by the arms, "Calliope, wait please. Just because I don't want too doesn't mean I don't want too. I am an idiot and I have a tendency to think with the wrong things in mind. I really like you and I wanted to talk to you tonight because it's obvious you picked up on my stupidity."

She snapped her hand free from the blonde, "Stupidity? More like childish behavior. I don't see what I did to you to make you act like that. I've had it done to me once before and I refuse to have a repeat. You're not even giving me a chance Arizona."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I just – I become an idiot. And there's so much going on. I just, I…" She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders dramatically – there really were no words to explain how she felt or what she thought about.

"Would you like to come to bed with me? And not in a sexual way, I don't sleep with children. Whatever skeletons you are holding onto shouldn't be carried into this – whatever it is. So Arizona, will you come to bed with me and tell me what's going on in that gorgeous blonde head of yours? Please."

She found it difficult to say no to those chocolate eyes, and didn't like being referred too as a child either. Kicking off her Nike running shoes, she jumped onto the bed opposite Callie.

"So…"

"So…" Callie propped herself up on her side and pushed a fist up under her chin so she could gaze at the beautiful woman next to her. The mysterious, confusing, but gorgeous woman. "What did I do to deserve being ignored? You know about my past exes and I don't know what I did to you to deserve that much."

Arizona didn't make any facial movements, she held her gaze steady at the ceiling fan. "Nothing. You did nothing. But make me like you more than I should. And I can't like you. You shouldn't want to date me or like me. I am this walking train wreck and I am literally knocking on deaths door. You shouldn't want to date or befriend someone with a foot in the grave."

"Because you're going to war? I'm sorry Arizona, but I didn't tell you to go to war and to be quite honest I don't understand why you're going. But I don't care."

"That's the thing you should care! You should be angry at me and tell me how stupid I am. Just like everyone else."

Callie was getting a bit fed up at this point, "Earth to Arizona, I don't care about a war okay? From what I've heard you're a bad ass in the pit and the only resident who can run the damn ER. You're a rock star behind the scalpel. And every soldier who comes between you and a stainless steel slab should consider themselves fortunate that they have one of the most talented surgeons saving their life. That's what I care about. I only care about you. I want to get to know you and if you keep shutting me out like this than I will find someone else to torture."

"I just can't do that. No. you don't understand what war is, so let me fill you in a little bit." Arizona sat up on both of her elbows and starred down the Latina, "It's obvious I may never come back. You'll see the news, hear stories, see other veterans return in shambles – both physically and mentally, that will torture you daily. You might hear about an insurgent attack on a US base, and think to yourself, 'was that Arizona? Is she dead? I haven't heard from her in weeks, did she forget about me?'. And don't say you won't because you will. Because I can already tell you're the person who cares so much it hurts you. And this, me being in a combat zone with body armor weighing me down in a makeshift OR is not what you need. You need to live her without that image in your head. You need to live not wondering if I'm alive or dead or in pieces on a battle field."

"Did you ever stop and just think for a second how ridiculous you sound? You could walk out of that door right now Arizona Robbins and I would not forget you. You could never see me again in my life, never speak to me or think of me but I wouldn't stop wondering where you are. What you're doing. Because you are right – I do care, and I care more than I should. But fuck it right?" She let her words seep into creamy pores, marinate her soul and batter her brain. She wasn't about to give up this easy. "Did you ever just stop and think Arizona, that maybe destiny brought us together that shitty night in August? Did you ever wonder if you'd see me again after I saw you in that bathroom because I sure as hell did not! Did you ever think you'd sleep with my roommate that same night and that I'd go on a date with your best friend the following day? Because I didn't. Did you ever think that all of those things happened for a reason?"

"I believe that everything happens for a reason Calliope. Destiny brought us together and fate reunited us. But, I couldn't live knowing that the last time you may ever see me would be in a pine box in an airport hangar. I can't live knowing I could do that to my parents. But I'm selfish and this is what I want."

"And I want to be the reason you don't come home in that pine box. I want to be with you Arizona, you just keep building up these stupid walls for no damn reason, and you can't do that. You can't just run away the moment something becomes hard. I don't care if I spend my nights sleepless – even if it's for a friend – I know that my sleepless nights will be safe because you're protecting me. Just give us a chance okay?"

They sat in silence for a while. A long while.

Arizona thought of everything and nothing. She didn't believe in religion but she couldn't deny the signs that all pointed to Calliope Torres. She didn't want to put this woman through the bouts of deployment, but she was being relentless. Even if it meant only a platonic friendship.

Fuck who was she kidding? She was head over heels for this woman. She made her smile when her life was in shards. She chipped away at every inch of wall she had built up. She even dropped the 'you're protecting me' line which only boosted the blonde's ego. She was gorgeous, kind and big hearted. Plus she already fit in the 'Syphilis Sister's' trend. Okay – maybe that was a little farfetched. But it was obvious. Arizona Robbins only acted like this when three things happen: tragedy, shock or romance. And the saying going, all things come in threes.

"Hhmp, you know how hard it is to say no to those eyes?" She looked into her soul for a moment and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "Calliope Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

She pulled the blonde in for a slow deep kiss, "Yes, of course. I will be your girlfriend Arizona Robbins."

 **AN: Thank you for reading :)**


	23. Did You Hear the Silence?

**AN: So, again, thank you to all my readers/fans of this story! It's a slow burner - I know! Anyways, I am pretty bummed with Grey's currently. Despite Callie's lame departure from the show I am happy for Sara for doing what's in her best interest. I'll keep writing both of my stories because from the looks of it, Calzona will only exist in the realm of FF (which is okay for me). We'll keep the fire alive ;)**

 **Chapter 23 - Did You Hear the Silence?**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You show up there at midnight, didn't even have sex and now you're dating. Exclusively?" Teddy was leaning against the nurse's station, trying to understand exactly what her best friend was saying to her.

"You know Theodora you should just scream it so everyone in the entire hospital hears you." The blonde deadpanned back.

"Wait, who said something about no sex and dating?" Their third roommate came up from behind the desk and sat down in front of the two women.

"Arizona over here is dating someone _before_ even sleeping with them."

"Teddy, you're being dramatic." She rolled her eyes at the pair.

Andrew jumped up and put the back of his hand on Arizona's forehead. "Nope, no fever."

The blonde swatted his hand away, "Andrew. I am fine. _Awesome_ actually."

"Oh god, you actually like this woman. Like, _like_ this woman." Andrew sat back down.

"Yes. And for once in my life I'd like to go into a relationship the correct way. Not the 'let's bang a few times to figure this out.' Besides I'm content with the bubble were in currently."

"What? The bubble of celibacy? Sounds like a waste, but oh you got it bad girl." Andrew teased.

"Seriously Arizona, looking at you is making me sick. But I'm glad you're finally happy and out of your funk." Teddy patted Arizona on the back.

"Ditto. You deserve the best and she apparently makes you happy enough to not want to do the dirty. But what if it's bad sex or something like that? What do you do then Z?" Andrew questioned.

"Andrew shut up. It's not always about sex." Both of her roommates glared at her. "Okay, okay, maybe not only sex. But haven't you ever been with someone before sleeping with them and just know that the sex will be awesome? So you want to build up the anticipation?"

"Yes, and then they leave my bed the following morning."

"Andrew, you're such a pig. What is it with all of my friends being so damn slutty?" Teddy stated.

"Oh, sorry Teddy, not all of us are squeaky clean and slept with all of 3 guys for the last decade."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at Andrew. It was a factual statement.

"Speaking of your slutty friends, there's an angry Ger-talian lady coming our way." Andrew nodded behind the two doctors.

Two massive hands grabbed the back of either doctor's necks before they could flee the area. "Doctor Robbins and Doctor Altman. The two people who I've been looking for. Can we speak in private? _Now_."

Andrew shrugged and whispered good luck to the doctors. G dragged the two women into an empty ER room.

"Listen, G whatever it is, I didn't do it." Teddy crossed her arms and stood defiantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She cocked her head, "Are you implying you did something you shouldn't have? Because it's interesting you say that." She reached into a suit coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Do you know what this is? Arizona? Teddy?"

They both nodded 'no'.

"This is a bill from my health insurance company. Apparently, my sister had surgery here last week. Care to explain this to me?"

And the other shoe finally dropped. Arizona had tried to play around the idea, even dropping hints. But G wanted no part in what Arizona was trying to offer. Teddy pleaded with the woman as well. But nothing stuck.

"Well?" The woman's patience was wearing thin. Both doctors could tell this was something better to be dealt with up front then to ignore it any longer.

Silence. And more silence.

"Your sister got kicked out of rehab. And came up here and was jumped. It's not what you think it is G, please. She really needs you right now." Arizona just blurted it all out in the open.

Her temper reached a new high, "Needs _me_? She needs help that I cannot provide. Where is she? Her ass is on the next flight to Clearwater."

"G, please. Listen to us. She needs you and not some facility in the middle of Florida. She needs family." Teddy pleaded with the woman.

Silence was the loudest thing amongst them currently. You could hear the anger seething from the tallest woman in the group.

"What do you guys know that I don't know? Because now that I think about it, it's starting to add up as to why everyone was mentioning my sister like I have one. Because now she's magically back in Boston. What the hell is going on?"

Silence, but now Arizona's patience was thin and anger was spiking.

"G, listen. You have a sister. Still. I have NOTHING. I lost my brother. You still have a sister. And you REFUSE to acknowledge her existence. You need to go and see her and stop this, this nonsense! I get she made mistakes but YOU need to help her right them. She's an addict and will never recover if you never help her! YOU are wrong here, YOU need to make this right."

The two women opposite Arizona were surprised by how brash and demanding she had just sounded. It was extremely out of character for Arizona to speak moreover scream at another person. Arizona was even surprised and how harsh she had just sounded. But her friend needed it or else she would never take her damn head out of her ass.

The two doctors just stood there. Waiting for the freak out. The screaming. Neither came. G balled up her fists and released them again. G could answer in one of two ways: she could fight back – keep up the walls she built around her sister or she could try and fix the severed branch of her family tree.

"Okay. Well then, what the fuck am I supposed to do Arizona? Did you forget I am leaving in 10 days or did you plan on babysitting her? She is an addict after all."

In an attempt to defuse the two friends from a screaming match, Teddy chimed in, "G, go see her. Talk to her. While she was here, all she wanted to do was talk to you. Give her that much. She's staying at the halfway house in Roxbury. So, you should go."

Without saying anything else to either doctors she stormed off.

"That went a hell of a lot better than I intended." Teddy said and took a long drag from her coffee.

"Yeah, I really wish she'd bury the hatchet with her sister. And her sister would sober up. God, I was having a great morning until that happened. I hope she isn't mad at me, but she needed to hear that." Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I doubt she'll care once she talks to Jo-jo. She won't be happy she's home, but the woman needs her family now more than ever."

Silence filled the room once again, only this time the thoughts were geared towards their closest friend, because what if she didn't speak to them ever again for this? What would happen to her sister?

But before the wheel could turn any further, the all too familiar chime of pagers went off.

 _Emergency in the pit._

Suiting up in their gowns they made way towards the pit. "What's going on Andrew?" The blonde asked her roommate.

"MVA, all I got was a car drove over the sidewalk in Faneuil Hall. Given it's gorgeous out there is going to be a lot of vics. First bus is two minutes out. All hands on deck ladies."

First stretcher rolled in, "Male, 43, complaining of abdominal pain. Vitals stable..." A young paramedic rambled on, listing various vital information to his fellow doctors.

And then autopilot kicked in, it was the harmonious dance trauma doctors knew by heart. Teddy led the first victim to a trauma room.

Second stretcher, "Female, 38, head trauma, unresponsive..." And now was Arizona's turn to go into autopilot.

On the forth or maybe sixth stretcher, Dr. Callie Torres found herself standing over a boy, who couldn't be older than 9. His pelvis and femur were shattered and he was screaming hysterically for his parents.

Completely entranced by the little boy's frantic cries she had to be elbowed by a nurse to snap out of it. She didn't notice the pairs of eyes staring her down waiting for her to stabilize the shattered bones so they could more the child into an OR. The pediatric surgeon opposite her helped and the bone crunching sound sent chills down her spine. The pain became so unbearable for the tiny life below her that he passed out.

Now they were racing against time to save his life.

Running to the elevator Callie couldn't help but wonder where her day took a turn for south. It had started out as a sunny, beautiful October day. She woke up to find her _girlfriend_ entangled in her embrace. The pair spent the night talking about everything and anything. It all just felt so natural with Arizona. She made Callie feel comfortable and safe without even trying.

She was still floating when she walked into the hospital, hand in hand with Arizona. She had a _girlfriend_ , who was an incredibly sexy, intelligent, gorgeous, brave, and kind. Callie was beaming. She never once thought that after the last week of being boxed out be Arizona she would wind up dating the woman – but here she was.

Callie couldn't be any more excited. She decided to look for the woman around the hospital after she finished up her morning consults. Making way to the trauma floor, her pager went off. _Great, 911 to the pit._ She sprinted down the stairs to the ground level and was met by the gleaming face of Nurse Andrew.

And maybe that's when her morning took a turn for the worst.

Pushing through the sea of people, they got the gurney into an elevator. The pediatric surgeon pulled her out of the elevator and they ran up the stairs to beat the elevator. "Dr. Torres, I hope you're ready for this."

She nodded. It was very rare she saw trauma cases with children. Especially of this nature. You could say this was a freak accident, because it was. But that didn't matter. All she thought of was that little boy looking up at her. Screaming. His eyes filled with terror. His beaming blue eyes so eerily similar to Arizona's.

Silence. She was lost in a storm of thoughts. Silence was her worst enemy. Silence began to consume her mind and flood her head with the screams of a small child. Tearful eyes. Painful eyes. Silence was rocking her core.

Then the slamming of a scrub room door brought her down to reality. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

Across the hall, Dr. Robbins was already planning her steps. Rehearsing every cut, ever potential bleed or organ trauma. The results of a brain bleed. Symptoms of such hematoma. The silence helped her mind settle and focus. A luxury she knew she wouldn't have in Iraq or Afghanistan next year.

"Dr. Toscano, ready to do this?"

"Only waiting for you Robbins, let's go save a life."

Callie knew what the result of crushed bones could lead too. You could go septic. Fragments could cause more damage and organ bleeding. The years of PT. especially in a patient so young. The years and years of reconstructive surgeries required. The metal plates and screws, stints, braces, wheel chairs. It wasn't fair.

Now was time to get the show on the go.

The tiny body was a mangled mess. He was bleeding out at a rapid rate and it was their responsibility to stop the bleeding. To save his short life. To prolong it.

And there she was, standing, watching vitals. Watching the attending pediatric surgeon frantically search for every single bleed in his lower abdomen. Callie held the boy together. Literally. With every passing moment, a little more life was lost from the child. And she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Can someone please get me the results of the head CT!?" Dr. Robbins shouted out. She was knuckle deep in this woman's chest cavity, holding a bleed while the doctor opposite her scrambled to get them together.

A nurse brought over the film and held it up. "Dr. Toscano, do you see that?" She didn't even respond, instead Arizona ordered neuro to the OR immediately.

"Okay, abdomen is stable, Torres, Kane, get moving on that pelvis. Nurse! Bring us the abdominal X-rays." The pediatric surgeon began to assist the attending and resident, knowing that time was of the essence, they needed all the assistance they could get.

Both Callie and her attending, Dr. Ernie Kane, another 'ortho-magic-man', started their decent into the pint sized cavity. An x-ray was held above both of their heads, indicating where several splinters of bone were lodged. From the looks of it, the boy's lower half was run over by the vehicle.

They tried, Dr. Kane and Dr. Torres. They tried like hell to save this kid. He had already endured several hours of intensive surgery to stabilize his distorted insides. But now, his heart rate was plummeting. The damage done was too severe. Dr. Torres was moving as fast as possible to remove every last bit and piece of splintered bone.

Buzzing of clippers filled the OR, two nurses began to hack away at thick brunette hair of the patient below them. The blonde effortlessly worked within the chest cavity, never flinching at the sounds of a buzzers shaving away someone's dignity or bone saw humming. The trauma team was always enamored by the way Dr. Robbins moved. Unfazed and smooth. It was like she knew where the damage was before even cutting the patient open.

"Ladies, are you just about done? I need to get this skull opened, now." Dr. Singer stood at the head of the table prepping the skull to relieve the pressure, and stop the bleeding.

"Hang on, something isn't right." Arizona re-examined the area her hand just vacated. "I think I have another bleed, hang on."

"Dr. Robbins there is not time for hanging on. It's now or never!"

There is one sound every doctor shudders for, and it's the sound of a flat line. The sound of your heart beat stopping that signifies your life is gone. And that's what was happening now. A life was being taken away.

"Everybody clear!"

The thudding sound of a body being shocked back into life.

"Another shot of EPI…Clear!"

And again. You hope to hear the faintness of a beep. Anything to signify you are doing your job and doing it right. Anything that will tell you this person under you isn't done fighting.

"I found it! I got it, clamp it, and let's stop this brain bleed." A relieved blonde sighed to herself. "You are _not_ dying under my hands. Dr. Singer, it's all you now."

But sometimes that doesn't happen. Sometimes, despite all the effort and work you put into saving a life, it just isn't enough. And you have to except that that life may either be an adult, an elderly person, a child or infant alike. A life is lost is there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.

"Dr. Torres! It's done. There's nothing left do."

Callie just stood there with her hands still inside the boy's pelvic region. She blatantly ignored the beep less machines behind her. The eyes staring at her. She wasn't done fighting for this boy but everyone else was.

"Time of death, 14:52"

She looked and noticed her hands were still working, for no particular reason. They were just working. On a lifeless body. The corpse of a child.

Dr. Kane and the pediatric surgeon Dr. Sullivan pulled Callie away from her position. Fully aware that she may or may have not experienced the loss of a patient during surgery. Especially the loss of a child.

Her face was glazed over and her body went into autopilot. She couldn't help but stare back into the room, at the lifeless body she couldn't save. It wasn't the first time she lost a patient on the table but it was her first pediatric case. It wasn't fair.

Dr. Kane instructed the angst stricken woman to take the rest of the afternoon off to regroup, as it was never easy when you lose your first pediatric case.

Instead of going home however, Dr. Torres found solace in another place.

 **XXX**

"Dr. Robbins, you never seize to amaze me. Excellent work in there."

"Thank you Dr. Toscano." Arizona tried to remain humble but she couldn't help but bask in her glory. Besides, Dr. Toscano gave out compliments once a year, so there was that to consider too.

Arizona wanted to share the success of her surgery with her girlfriend, but she couldn't find the woman anywhere. Her phone was off so she figured she could be in the OR. After her shift finally came to an end she decided it was okay for her to venture over to the ortho department.

"Nurse Colleen, have you seen Dr. Torres at all?"

"No Dr. Robbins, she actually was sent off duty around 4, but the last I saw her she said she was going to the chapel. So I'd check there."

Arizona thought to herself. _The chapel? Why would she be there? It's 8, there's no way she's still here._

Arizona never went to the chapel inside the hospital, but she knew where it was. Seeing as many of her patient's family's found comfort there she was never able too.

Opening the chapel doors, she found the Latina, sitting in the front. The woman didn't stir when the door opened, instead she sat straight ahead, deep in focus and thought.

Arizona walked up the aisle and rubbed the Latina's back, "Is this seat taken?"

Callie finally looked up at the voice coming above from above her head. It was her girlfriend. And then the water works started again. She was met with the empathic eyes of Arizona, big and blue, just like the small boy who was on her table a few hours earlier. It reminded her of what was lost, what had happened only a short time ago.

She thought if she came to the chapel, she would find some relief in prayer, but it did little to soothe her soul.

Arizona sat down next to the crying woman and held her incredibly close. "Shh, sweet heart, it's okay." She rubbed her back, "What happened Calliope? Look at me please." She attempted to pull back to look at her sobbing girlfriend but was rejected.

"P-please, Ari, don't. Look. Your, eyes. They look just like his." She managed between cries.

Obeying her girlfriend, she held her close, "Whose Calliope?"

"The-the little boy. Arizona, he died. _I killed him._ I-I-I killed that little boy." Her sobbing became louder.

And now it all clicked for the blonde. She knew about the accident after she completed her story she was informed about the grizzly details of the accident. She was successful, she saved a life. However, not every surgeon was as fortunate as her. The accident killed four people, sent almost another dozen to ICU's around Boston, and injured who knew how many.

"Shh, Calliope, you didn't kill anyone. Okay? It's never easy. It's not fair. But you didn't kill him. You tried. You tried your hardest to save him."

The two women sat in the chapel for another 30 minutes or so before Callie finally calmed down. Having her girlfriend hold her the entire time and whisper sweet nothings and encouraging words to her had helped more than she thought it could. Callie pulled away and dried her eyes.

"It's not fair."

"I know sweetie. It never is. Do you want to spend the night at my place? I only live right down the street from here. We could grab some pizza on the way home. What do you say to that?"

"I'm not hungry. But, yeah, I need to get out of this hospital."

Arizona took the brunette's hand and lead them out of the hospital into the cool fall evening. She stopped by her local pizza place and grabbed a large veggie pizza before going to her apartment. Callie didn't say much of anything. She remained silent the entire trip from the hospital, to the pizza shop, and then to her apartment. The look of utter shame and disappointment was the only thing impressed to her face.

Arizona brought Callie into her room, gave her a pair of old Harvard sweat pants and a Harvard Med shirt. Gave the woman a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here, change, take some aspirin and drink some water. Then come eat pizza in bed with me."

Callie looked up at the woman perplexed, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'd do this for any of my friends Calliope, but especially you, because you're my girlfriend. Despite it only being 24 hours old, I care about you. And you're upset. I know what you're going through. It's okay to be upset. So change, get comfy and come to bed with me. Please?"

Never in her life has anyone treated her with such sincere kindness. Never. It was as if all bad and negative feelings she was going through suddenly vanished, just from her dimply blonde girlfriend giving her a change of clothes and pizza. _How could one person be so amazing?_

Taking the proffered gesture, she went ahead and changed in Arizona's bathroom. Finishing up and taking two aspirin, she hopped into bed next to the blonde. She wasn't particularly hungry, but ate a slice anyways. They sat and ate their pizza in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Something obtained by a veteran couple, but they had already seemed to master it.

Finishing up their dinner, Arizona brought the leftovers to the kitchen, then crawled back into her bed with Calliope. The brunette still looked sad, and beaten down from the demise of her earlier patient. She wrapped her up close to her body, lightly kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. She couldn't help the swell of emotions coming from her heart in that moment of embrace.

Callie eventually drifted off to sleep in Arizona's arms. It was a small indication, of just how fast and hard both women were falling for one another. How peaceful Callie looked; the worry and stress seemed to fade from her face. How she perfectly fit in Arizona's arms, and nuzzled her head between two breasts so naturally, as if she's slept there a thousand times before. Their breathing was matched, as if two hearts beat as one in that small instance.

Arizona eventually fell into dreamland as well. However her dreams where anything but sweet or magical…in fact, they were the complete and total opposite.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	24. Let it Out

**AN: Thank you again for the reviews, I appreciate them tremendously!**

 **Chapter 24 - Let it Out**

 _"Hey Nick! What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing little girls like you would be interested in Arizona, we're building a ramp to jump our bikes off of. Why don't you go read one of your nerd books and let us guys hang in peace."_

 _"Yeah, go away Arizona, Tim doesn't need you here. It guys only."_

 _The teen scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at her brother's less than admirable friends. It was a pretty crappy time for the thirteen year old girl; being stuck between her brother's shadow and the caddy girls in her new school. Life sucked. They just moved to Texas from Germany, and to say it was a culture shock was putting it lightly._

 _Tim was halfway down the block and racing his bike back and forth down their dead end street. He skidded his bike in front of his sister, "Hey sis', how was your afterschool club thing?"_

 _"Good, and stop messing with my hair!" Tim relentlessly was always tussling her blonde locks just to get a rise out of his sister. It had been going on since they were infants, and Arizona had a feeling it'd never stop._

 _"Wanna see me crush this whimpy ramp these dorks put together?" Tim was never a show off but he also never backed down from a challenge._

 _The ramp was haphazard at best; the mismatch pieces of one by twos, two by fours, street signs, and rotting plywood all screamed accident waiting to happen. Objection was out of the question, Tim already sped off once he got the verbal okay from Nick and Troy that the ramp was more than ready._

 _Snapping on the helmet, he rode down the street on his BMX bike._

 _"I bet you my lunch money for an entire week he backs down."_

 _"You're on Troy, Timmy won't back down. He'll do it. Come on Tim! Show us what you got!" Nick shouted at his buddy nearly half a block away._

 _Arizona stood on the side, silently hoping, no begging, that nothing would happen. Keeping her fingers crossed as she watched Tim peddling towards the ramp. Pumping his legs as hard and fast as he could. For a brief moment, it looked like he was going to make it._

 _"Go Tim! Go!" His friends shouted from the curb._

 _He had the right amount of speed and momentum, everything was perfect. However, the moment his front tire hit that ramp, it completely collapsed around him._

 _Arizona wanted to look away but she couldn't. The sound of wood snapping and crunching. The front tire went completely through the rotting plywood; folding under the brute force and velocity. The entire frame of the ramp began to swallow Tim whole. Splitters of wood and nails where all that was left of the ramp. His body emerged briefly, only to be smacked by a two by four square in the face. Horrific sounds of bones breaking following the sounds of wood snapping like a twig from Tim's mass. The screaming that ended the moment the limp teen fell to the ground. Lifeless._

 _She couldn't scream. All the air had be sucked out of her. Was her brother dead? Limp on the pavement, she sprinted to his side. The boy didn't move or stir, he was out cold. Blood began to pour from his nose, head and lips. The air came back, she screamed, "GET HELP! HELP! CALL FOR HELP!"_

 _Nick and Troy ran to a neighbor's house, Mrs. Cranston, who fortunately was a nurse._

 _Arizona never felt more helpless in that brief moment. She begged Tim to wake up. "Tim please, wake up, please. Dad is going to kill us. Please Tim." Tears began streaming down her face, her brother was dead, he was dead, and all Arizona could think of was that it was her fault. "HELP!" Her crying soon became out of control, she couldn't breathe anymore._

 _"T-T-Tim, pleasseee, wake, wake up!" She didn't attempt to touch the motionless body below her, she was too afraid. "Please, I love you. Please"_

 _"ARIZONA!" Mrs. Cranston was sprinting over with her first aid kit._

 _She finally broke gaze from her bleeding brother and looked up to see the frantic woman heading towards her. She was speaking, but Arizona couldn't understand what she was saying. It almost looked like she was running in place, she was. In fact, she was getting farther and farther away. The voice became more and more faint, and Arizona realized what was happening._

 _Looking down to her brother once more, he was no longer a 13 year old boy, he was an adult. Drabbed in his desert camouflage, bleeding profusely from his head, laying in the dirt. Still unconscious, Arizona tried screaming again, only her voice was mute. Her body was weighed down something inhumane, she couldn't speak. Gasping for breath, she reached out to grab her brother in an attempt to shake him awake._

 _It took nearly all of her strength to grab onto Tim's uniform. The moment her fingertips grazed the collars, Tim's eyes broke open, and so did Arizona's._

Her whole body thudded against a mattress.

"It was just a dream." She tried to even her breathing out, and ran her hand through sweaty blonde locks, "Just a dream." Looking to her left, she was happy her nightmare didn't wake her girlfriend. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she headed towards her bathroom.

A cold stream of water began to flow from the faucet. Her hands where perched against either side of the sink, she rinsed her face thoroughly. The harsh cold water was refreshing, it reminded her she was alive.

It was almost four AM, but she needed someone to talk to. Her mind wasn't ready to forgo the vivid images of her dream just yet. Unable to find the strength to wake up the peacefully sleeping Latina she opted to phone a friend. Flipping through her contacts, she texted the one person who she knew would always be awake or easily woken up.

 **A: Hey, I know it's late/early, are you up?**

 **G: I am now, what's up? Need a late night booty call? Something happen?**

Arizona felt slightly at ease now. Granted G would always get up the moment her phone rung, which was the nature of her job. She'd always say, 'People don't die from 9-5 unfortunately.' Thinking over what she wanted to say, and just how to say it, she figured it was best said in person. Another buzz of her cell broke the train of thought

 **G: Battleship? What's wrong?**

 **A: Nothing, I just, this is something better discussed in person. Tomorrow, before we run errands?**

 **G: No problem, come by my house early**

 **A: Thx** **J**

 **G: What are friends for! Get some sleep Battleship**

The brief conversation settled her nerves enough. Knowing she had the support system of her best friend again was comforting. She still couldn't believe she almost threw it all away for a woman, _never again_ , she thought to herself.

Sneaking from the confines of the bathroom, Arizona shimmied back under the covers, next to her girlfriend. The woman settled comfortably back into her spot. Unknowingly, Calliope reached a sleepy arm out and pulled Arizona into her embrace and latched onto the blonde. If there was any doubt in her mind she wouldn't be able to sleep again, it was all vanquished. Feeling the body heat of her lover soothed her achy soul. Hearing the light snores played a lullaby that whisked her off into a more pleasant dream land.

 **XXX**

Beeping from the Navy issued watch hung in the room until the slumbering blonde awoke to silent the noise. Stretching her arms out and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she rolled over to the peacefully snoring Calliope.

Peppering kisses on the plump lips, up her jaw and just below an ear lobe, she husked, "Good morning sleepy head." Continuing her assault on a tan ear, she graze the flesh ever so lightly with her teeth in an effort to wake the Latina up. "Mm, someone is sleepy."

Callie began to stir. "Arghh, no-no-no. Sleep. Please!"

Arizona couldn't help but giggle at the sleep laden voice of her girlfriend. "I wish I could spend all day with you in bed."

Callie turned to face her girlfriend, with hooded eyes, "Really? Because I'd prefer to do that, too." Kissing the blonde's lips lightly, "Good morning beautiful."

Reciprocating the kiss back, "Good morning gorgeous. How are you feeling today?"

Stretching out her limbs, and letting in a deep yawn, "Better, much better. Thank you." Smiling brightly at her girlfriend.

"Calliope, you don't ever have to thank me for anything. Come on, we have to get up." Arizona turned to face her girlfriend, "Up!"

Callie whipped the duvet over her head, "No, don't make me go."

"You have to get that butt to work!" Arizona propped herself up on an elbow and was looking down at Callie, "Seriously, I'd love to stay in bed with you but I have 100s errands to run today and you have bones to break and mend."

Arizona hopped out of bed and towards the bathroom to start getting ready for her long day. She was due at G's house in an hour, then they had to head to the Army/Navy store. Being that G was heading out for training, she needed new body armor and suggested to both Teddy and Arizona that they invest in body specific armor. Despite the times, finding body armor that properly fit a women's physic was difficult. Damned boobs. After that, they were going to the shooting range, then participating in a three hour training course. Once all of this was done, and if Arizona wasn't a steaming pile of flesh by the end of her workout, she had laundry to do and had to pick up her uniform from the cleaners.

So much for a day off.

She slipped into her navy-issued camouflage bottoms, black combat boots, and opted for her navy compression t-shirt which snuggled fitted her torso. Two silver dog tags hung between her breasts. Stepping out of the restroom, she grabbed her jacket and hat from the back of her door, completely unaware of the woman practically drooling behind her.

If camouflage wasn't sexy before, it was now the sexiest thing Callie ever laid eyes on. Whether or not Arizona knew it, her ass looked amazing in those fatigues. The way her subtly toned abs and back bore through that compression shirt, Callie could feel her arousal peaking. Arizona was the steak and Callie was hungry animal on the other end.

"You know, I can feel you staring at me Calliope." She giggled

"Um,-ah no. I am not staring."

"Okay, then what do you call it then Calliope?" She turned to face the taller woman, who was now standing at the edge of the bed.

"I call it checking you out. Because I swear, this uniform is going to be the death of me. You, Arizona Robbins, are the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"Really? Because that can't be possible when _you_ , Calliope Torres, are the sexiest one in this room, in the whole world." Stepping towards her girlfriend to close the gap between them. "I am pretty sure _you_ are going to be the death of me."

Callie cocked her head to the side and smiled seductively. Reaching out with her hand, she traced the chain of Arizona's dog tag, which was hanging above her supple breasts. Lightly grazing the breasts she wrapped the chain and dog tags in her hand and pulled the blonde closer to her.

Arizona resisted, ever so slightly, to force Callie a bit more. It turned her on more than anything; seeing the caramel digits wrapped around her tags, pulling her into embrace. Her heart skipped a beat once their bodies were flush. They lightly nudged and teased one another's lips; rubbing the tip of a nose against soft skin, hot breathes sending chills down their spines.

Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's waist, and pulled back slightly to see the darken eyes filled with longing. "Kiss me, Calliope."

Initially, it was light and fluffy, only increasing the sexual tension between the two women. A break was made and a breath was taken only to be muffled by a second scorching kiss. Two tongues danced somewhere in the middle, while eager hands searched for more leverage. Arizona kept a grip on a prominent hip, dipping her thumb under a waist band, and massaging the area. Dangerously dipping to Callie's pubic area every third stroke.

Callie moaned lightly. She released her grip on the stainless steel tags and traced the same hand against her chest. Letting it rest that porcelain face in attempt to control her dominate lover. Taking her only free hand to even the field, she grabbed a handful of a beautiful blonde's butt cheek.

Arizona moaned but it was swallowed by Callie. Her tongue eagerly entered the blonde's mouth, skillfully swirling patterns against the trembling muscle. If her eyes were open, they for sure would have rolled to the back of her head with all the techniques Callie's tongue was displaying on her own. She was desperate to take it a step further.

Lightly leaning back into Callie, she lead the brunette onto her bed again, were she was on top straddling those curvy hips. She broke the fervent making out session to look back into those mocha pools she was falling for faster every day.

Feeling the blonde on top of her provided Callie with a whole different set of emotions – both physical and emotion. The desire embedded within the cerulean irises made her heart flutter in a way no one else has caused. She was falling just as fast. They didn't speak or kiss, but simply regarded at one another. Their expressive eyes were laying the foundation in which their physical bodies would build on. She brushed a blonde lock behind the shell of her ear and could feel the electricity moving through their bodies.

She knew if she kissed that brunette below her one more time she would pop; she would spend her entire day worshiping the goddess below her. Callie knew Arizona was coming undone simply by the way she breathing so heavily. Their lips were nearly centimeters apart; their cores were begging for release. All too soon, their bubble of intimacy blew up.

 ***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

Arizona sat back on her heels, secretly cursing the damn pager. Callie reached over, "Great, 9-1-1 to pit. Awesome." She sarcastically spewed out.

Hopping off of Callie she allowed her to get ready for her day at the hospital. "Don't be upset honey. You were due in at 8AM and it's only 7. Besides, I would like to take my time – if you know what I mean." She suggestively wiggled her hips and eyebrows.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her dorky girlfriend and attempt at being sexy, "You are adorable Arizona. And, okay, but the wait better be worth it."

"Adorable?! That's what you call kittens, or babies. I am a bad ass, sexy, naval surgeon. You said so yourself!"

"I take it back, you, Arizona, are the most adorable, cutest woman I've ever laid eyes on." And with that, she slide into the bathroom.

She grumbled to herself, _adorable, yeah right._

 **XXX**

Ringing the doorbell of G's home caused the excessively energetic German Shepard Tyson to bark and yelp uncontrollably. She could her G yelling at the hound in German to what she guessed was 'Shut-up', she opened the door and let her in. "What some coffee?"

Arizona had yet to go back to G's house in quite some time, it's actually been years. Once the living quarters for not only herself, but Teddy, Tim, and G's cousin Angelo. They were every sort of dysfunctional but it was probably one of the most exciting households she'd ever live in. Everything still looked the same, still smelled the same too. She bet herself that half of her medical school books, clothes, and miscellaneous things were still in her old room.

Handing her a cup of French pressed brew, overly sweetened, just how Arizona always took her coffee, she glowered at the woman in an attempt to make her spill. "Don't look at me like that G, you know I hate that authoritative glare."

"Well, I know it's the only way to get things out of you. So, do you care to explain what's going on down in Arizona?"

"Yes, no. I. Suppose I should." She sat at the kitchen island and was swirling her coffee around. G was standing on the opposite end, waiting for Arizona. Taking a deep breath, she finally let it out, "I've been having these, dreams…" She paused again.

"Okay, dreams when you're sleeping?" G tried to goad it out of her.

"Yeah." Arizona sounded small. Obviously she had the dreams when she was sleeping. But it was the content of her dreams while she was sleeping that made her cringe.

"Okay, well, what are these dreams Arizona?" G had a number of ideas of what the dreams could be, given she was a trauma surgeon and had seen some horrific accidents.

"They're all about Tim." She whispered out. She could feel the lump forming in the back of her throat and the tears trying to escape from her eyes. Sometimes she could mention his name and not bat an eye, because deep down, she knew that was what Tim would want. He wanted her to talk about him without crying because he died a hero and because they had each other even if it was for only a short time. However, the ugly head of remorse and sorrow often trumped those spirits; creating a superstorm of tears and heavy sobs.

Tossing her friend the box of tissues from the counter she cleared her own throat, "I am going to tell you something about myself that I've only told one other person in the world. And I bet you could take a wild guess at who that person was."

Arizona nodded, she knew it was Tim. Tim and G were inseparable whenever they were together. There was always a running joke between their friends and families that Tim and G were going to elope in some exotic country since they never ever dated and were always together.

"When my dad died, I cried three times. Three times. Twice at the hospital and once at his memorial service. That's it. I didn't allow myself to feel sorry or mourn at all. I just locked it all away and that was the end of my mourning. It wasn't until two months later when my hockey team was in the state finals that I started having dreams. Dreams I sometimes didn't remember or dreams I did. Every mood in the dream was the same, he was disappointed with me, saying I wasn't giving enough or pushing hard enough. They would all end the same, with him dying and being disappointed in me. I would wake up crying hysterically and I didn't know why. I ignored my dreams for the most part and they went away after the tournament. I associated them with the stress of the game. For the record, we lost that tournament.

"They started to come back again, during my senior year in high school. Only they were slightly different. The tone was different, and every single one of them was sad. I would again, wake up crying for no reason. My dad had been gone nearly a year, why should I still be upset I thought. He raised me to be strong, tough, and unyielding, but I felt so heavy with this pit in my stomach. I didn't know why, but I knew I had to be strong. So, that's what I was, I was strong. I never showed any weakness. Ever.

"As the years progressed, so did the dreams. They became only more vivid and frequent. But I buried them. It wasn't until your brother woke me up while I was crying that he asked me what was wrong. And he persistently asked, and I told him. I told him every little detail, because that's how well I remember them. And you know what he said to me?

"He said, 'Stop being what your dad wanted you to be for a second. Just stop. Because you're looking for a Deadman's approval. He's gone, and you need to let him go. You need to grieve for a minute because he's not here anymore. You need to be upset when you feel it, because there are always going to be things you do and endure in your life that you're gonna look behind you and hope for his approval when it won't be there. There are going to be things that make you mad he isn't here. There are going to be things that make you happy he wasn't there either. The point is, let go. You need to be happy you had the time you did with him and accept that even though he is gone, he'll always live in you.'

"And I did all those things he said to me. Because saying 'it isn't fair' doesn't make it better, it makes it difficult. Pretending to be strong is the worst thing you can do. I want you to know Arizona, that he is right. And you need to grieve this out. It's not going to happen in a day, or even a year or ever. I don't know. But whenever you feel something, you let it out. You cry, laugh, smile, stomp your feet, just take a moment for yourself. That's what your mind is trying to tell you."

By the end of her story, Arizona was crying freely. She didn't know why exactly, was it for her brother? Yes, but it was also everything G said to her. The tone of her own personal dreams. She was bound to become a world class surgeon, but yet her brother died because there weren't enough surgeons. The guilt ate her alive. Every dream made sense. She couldn't save Tim and she never will.

G came around the kitchen island and hugged Arizona. She let the blonde weep into her because that's what Arizona needed. Calming her breaths and pulling away, she whipped her eyes one final time. G lifted her head up by the chin, and asked, "You okay Battleship?"

"Yeah, thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Don't thank me okay. If you ever need to talk don't hesitate. Alright? Good. Now where the hell is cuddles it's almost 930"

Not even a minute later, her door rang again, Tyson started his barking and Teddy was let into the house. Once they were all caffeinated and situated, the trio headed out for their day.

 **XXX**

"So G, rumor has it you're dating a particular red headed woman – care to explain?" All three women were standing at a podium in the firing range. Opposite them, was their target – a paper silhouette nearly 100 feet away.

"That's an interesting rumor Teddy, because I heard the exact same on when I was sure I said STAY AWAY from that one particular red head." Both women nodded in unison while G stood in position, aiming the handgun down range.

"Yeah, both of you goons have the wrong red head."

*POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP*

Six empty shells hit the ground and the clicking of the chamber indicated she was done with the clip.

"Yeah right, we all know you had yes for Callie's roommate. Don't be so cavalier about it G." Teddy enjoyed teasing G about women since she knew it would always get a rise out of her. "How long have you guys been doing it now?"

"None of your business Cuddles, so drop it. Arizona your up."

"Ut-oh, did I hit a soft spot? Did she _reject_ the macho German sex machine? Did she deny one of the _legendary_ Syphilis Sisters?"

Arizona was laughing uncontrollably by now, and G was only getting more and more mad by the second.

"Or, do you actually _like_ her?" G snapped her eyes at Teddy in a near death glare. "Oh, my, gosh, Gaetana has feelings! For another human being aside from her dog! You have a _crush_. Ouuuu"

*POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP*

Six more empty shells hit the ground and Arizona cleared the chamber.

"Ut-oh Teddy, G is finally softening up. It's about time."

"Both of you shut it. Yes, fine. I do have a crush on a woman who I happen to this is gorgeous. But it's all in fun in games, she's straight as can be and I'm leaving in a few days. Which begs the question, what are we doing?"

Arizona stepped back to let Teddy take her turn, the dirty blonde loaded the gun and took aim. "What were you thinking of doing G, seeing it's your birthday and all."

"Shit, it is almost your birthday G!" Arizona blushed slightly. G probably had the easiest birthday to remember – Halloween. And this would be the first time in nearly half a decade the woman was home to actually celebrate it.

*POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP*

Another six empty shells hit the ground and the click-clack sound of the chamber being cleared was heard.

"Well, I was thinking a Halloween house party. You know, like old times? What do you guys think?"

Teddy put the hand gun down on the table, turned to face Arizona. Both blondes nodded in agreement and turned to face G, "Oh, yeah. Absolutely. We _need_ to have a Halloween birthday party."

 **XXX**

 **AN2: Up next, the Halloween party ... Thanks for reading!**


	25. Let's Dress like Sluts (Part 1)

**It has been too long my fellow readers :) .. I hope everyone had an amazing summer! I figured this would be an appropriate time to release this chapter, seeing as its Halloween! Part 2 will be up in 24 hours.**

 **Happy Halloween & Happy reading!**

25\. Let's Dress like Sluts (Part 1)

"So, Arizona, did you get tomorrow night off for the bash of the century? Rumor has it, that G is renting a moon bounce, a petting zoo and strippers." Andrew wheeled his chair beside the blonde who was busy filling out a patient chart.

"I highly doubt any of those rumors are true _Nurse_ Andrew. And yes, I did get coverage. Despite the fact it cost me a hundred bucks, charts along with the graveyard shift for a year. I would not miss her birthday because I know she wouldn't let me live it down. What are you wearing?" Arizona kept her nose in her files.

"Can't tell you. All you need to know is that there is going to be lots and lots of color and men." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards his roommate.

"Oh god, don't tell me then. I want to be drunk before I witness it so I can forget it." Arizona shook her head in disgust.

"Forget what Arizona?" Teddy leaned over the nurse's station and looked between her two roommates.

"Andrew's costume, whatever it is, involves lots of 'men' and 'colors'".

"Oh, yeah, I don't know if I can handle all of that Drew. Good luck. What are you wearing Arizona? You and Cal coordinating outfits?"

"Actually we are, we're going to discuss it over lunch and decide what to wear. But we have a pretty sweet costume theme for us. You guys are gonna love it."

"And what about you Dr. Altman? Henry should be in town. You guys could also do some lame theme I'm sure." Andrew dead panned.

"Thanks Drew. Yeah, Henry is home. And I don't know. I am not a fan of Halloween. I'll probably go as like a doctor or something and he'll be a zombie baseball player or something."

"Oh seriously Teddy? How lame can you get! It's Halloween! A chance to unleash your alter ego or be someone else without judgement! Come on, why be something the two of you already are? Why would you even bother going if you're going in scrubs? At least be a slutty doctor!" Andrew spat out.

"He has a point Teddy, don't be lame! Oh shoot, that's my pager. Have a consult, I'll see you guys later!"

"See ya Arizona!"

 **XXX**

Callie anxiously awaited the arrival of her girlfriend in the front lobby of MGH. They were running late and still had a million things to do. The party was slated to start at nine that evening. Everything was going perfect until Arizona was asked to scrub in on an emergency surgery. Nearly 30 minutes till nine Arizona strolled into the main lobby and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Didn't think I'd make it on time huh?" She teased at the Latina.

"Yes, no. I just don't want to be so late that by the time we get there everyone is already drunk. I really, _really_ want everyone to see our freakin' amazing costumes." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and made way for the exit.

"Yeah. I am not even sure how you talked me into dressing up like that, but I'm sure well be the best dressed ones there."

"Oh, believe me, we will be. And if by some stroke of fate someone has a better costume than us, I know I'll still have the most gorgeous girl at the party."

"Mm, someone is a bit cocky Calliope." She mused as she opened the door to her apartment. "You're going to have your hands full with the hottest looking gal in the party."

Callie watched as her girlfriend slid into her bedroom to change. And by watch, she in fact was staring at the most glorious bum she swore she ever laid eyes on. All she could think of was grabbing a _handful_ of that glorious ass. Which made her think of her raging libido and how they still have _not_ done the dirty, bumped uglies, knocked the boots, reached home plate. God she wanted sex and wanted it soon.

Tonight had to be their night.

The bedroom door opened up and Arizona stepped out, gave a small spin, "Like what you see?" With a devilish grin to top the move.

Callie's throat went dry – oh, she absolutely has the hottest woman of the night. "Y-yes. Yes. Frickin' yes. I like it a lot." Licking her lips, "Are you wearing anything under that?" She attempted to grab the blonde and pull her close. The urge to jump her bones in the middle of the living clouded any comprehensive thinking. The effort was trumped when the blonde contorted away from her grasp.

"Uh, uh, uh, not yet. But maybe you'll see just what is underneath it all. However, we need to get to the party."

 **XXX**

"Gaetana! G! Where the hell are you?"

"Upstairs, my room – come in."

One red pump followed the other, as black fish net covered legs climbed each step. Their costume plan was quite suiting for the pair. A skin tight mini skirt, covered with an apron covered in fake blood with feathers. She was a chef. A very sexy and scantily clad chef. Her partner, well, that's where the fun began. Imagine the Looney Tunes character Foghorn Leghorn; only completely ruffled, and covered in fake blood as if he were nearly butchered to death.

It was a suiting costume for the pair.

"Gaetana, how are you still not ready? It's almost nine and you're going to be late to your own birthday party."

"I am NOT going to be late. I just can't get this damn zipper up on this costume! And stop calling me that!"

She simply rolled her eyes at the stubborn giant chicken struggling around the room, "Come here and let me get that – see. Perfect, now turn around I want to get a good look at your outfit."

Doing a quick 180, she spread her arms out wide, "Ta-dah!" Her grand gesture was cut short when all the air was sucked from her lungs. "And, um. Well then, you. You are clearly going for the sexiest chef in the world. I mean. Wow. Addison. Um, yeah." Her face was flush from the amount of exposed skin.

Shimming her way over to her partner, she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Mm, that was the aim. I also forgot something else." She inched into woman and placed a searing hot kiss against her lips. "Happy Birthday _Gaetana_." Before she could rebut the use of her name another steaming kiss followed. Soon a tongue had slipped into the mix and before they knew any better the two adults were making out like two teenagers.

Their relationship had remained very PG since they've started dating. Which surprised Addison, a lot. A women like G with that reputation, she expected quick, fast and dirty. However, she was proving her wrong. They actually had more in common than they thought and had developed a comfortable friendship. A friendship which involved some heated kissing and heavy petting.

Addison was ready for the next step.

"G! G, where are you? Our cousin AJ is here with Andrew and they maybe the gayest of all gay right now, and I really need some backup – Oh my GOD!"

"Jo-jo, Get the HELL out of my room!"

Somewhere between all the steamy making out and heavy touching Addison found herself seating atop a dresser, straddling G. Completely unaware of the time they spent there and most importantly that they door was left unlocked.

Gasping for air she pushed the chicken off of her, "Okay, that's enough birthday kisses for now. Let's go downstairs." Addison readjusted her skirt and sauntered off.

Nearing 9:30, the party was getting into full swing. G completely redid her house to become the ultimate party palace.

There were two kegs readied and tapped. A beer pong table, strip poker table and flip cup table were appropriately furnished. Spirits ranging from vodka, to tequila and whiskey covered the kitchen island. Various munchies and pizza was also on hand. And rightfully done were the Halloween decorations from floor to ceiling. It was like frat boy and Martha Stuart had a love child.

First to the show was Addison, then Andrew and G's cousin AJ. Along with four other deliciously handsome men. Their costume was just as Andrew explained, gay men and color. Or lack thereof. Each was wearing a shimmering solid colored banana hammock with an "S" on the front embellishing their manhood. Their theme was Skittles and it was definitely a hit. G's sister Jo-jo was barred from drinking due to her pregnancy, so she was dressed up as a mall cop and designated as party security.

Then came Meredith, who dressed as a witch. Followed by Teddy and Henry, who were dressed as Tarzan and Jane of the jungle. There were Sylvester and Tweety, a mummy wrapped up in gauze wrap, a zombie cheerleader and even a Mr. Rogers. Dozens of people piled into the house and back yard as the party came into full swing.

Everyone was there with the exception of one couple, Arizona and Callie. Their circle of friends was patiently awaiting their arrival to see what their big costume was all about.

"Callie, I don't think I can do this." Arizona stopped dead in her tracks at the front of the house.

"Nonsense, just drink enough to forget you ever wore this outfit."

But it wasn't her ostentatious costume that was wracking her nerves. It wasn't that at all.

"Arizona, I'll be with you the entire time. Come on."

Finally the pair made it to the front door where they were greeted by the elder von Ingersleben sister.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite sister from another mister and her rock star girlfriend! Hang on just a second, are you two who I think you are? Wait! No frickin' way. You're Britney Spears and K. Fed? This is AWESOME!"

That they were, the insanely popular celebrity couple. Arizona was dressed like Britney from her "Oops I did it Again" video and Callie was dressed in baggy jeans, a white tank top and had drawn on a beard. It was comical to say the least.

They were both wrapped into a bear hug and pushed into the party by Jo-jo.

"Arizona! That's quite the look on you!" Someone from the party shouted out. She received a number of cat calls and whistles until she made it to the back of the house where she found her closest friends.

"Whoa! Look at you Arizona. I love the costume theme Callie and you have, its great!" Teddy greeted her friend.

"Thanks Teds. And I love your look. About time you stepped out of your conservative bubble!"

"Hey Teddy! Love the costume. Here babe, I got you a vodka cranberry. Tequila and pineapple for myself." Callie handed her girlfriend the cocktail and gave her a small peck on the cheek to stake her claim. "Where are Addie and G?"

"They are currently cleaning house on the Beirut table. However, Addison specifically required a trade and demanded you go on her team once you got here. Something about being the Miami Heat Dream Team?"

"Dream Team Callie?" Arizona giggled, "Seriously?"

"Listen, U-Miami is no joke. Addison and I where the best Beirut team on campus." She smiled confidentially.

Arizona noticing the challenge accepts the offer. "Fine, let's see if you still got it hot stuff."

Making way to the back of the house they found the couple in an intense match up against Andrew and AJ.

"Come on G, you got nothing against me. Nothing!" AJ was taunting his cousin while waving his junk behind the remaining solo cup. "Come on, G, toss the ball and lose just like you should! You SUCK!"

Smiling and remaining composed, she took the final shot and hit the remaining cup with ease.

"Sorry Skit and Tle, maybe next round you'll do better."

"HA take that Andrew and AJ!" Addison shouted across the table.

"ADDISON! Where are your clothes?!" Callie ran and hugged her best friend. "G! Happy Birthday! You guys look incredible! Love this costume."

"I am wearing plenty! This is acceptable for Halloween! And look at you two! K Fed and B Spears? Genius!"

"HA! Look at this, Battleship dressed up as B Spears. I love it! Looking good Arizona!"

"Thanks G and Happy Birthday! You don't look a day over 32!" She winced as her friend squeezed in a similarly fashioned bear hug. "Okay, so let's play some Beirut!"

The couples split up; Callie and Addison on one team and Arizona and G on the opposing.

"Let's see what Miami has on Boston, shall we?" G stated.

Their match started off equally, going back and forth until the last 3 cups remained. In the midst of sinking cups, Arizona was shamelessly drinking Cape Coders like no one's business. G was busy talking smack to the opposing team.

"Come on. Hit EM! I need a drink! We're thirsty over here! Come on Miami Red! Thought this was your game back in the day? Or are you too old now? HA! Another miss for Dream Team Miami"

"Can it G! Some of us are doctors and didn't have the luxury of honing our Beirut skills every day!" Addison yelped back. G was getting in her head.

"Shh, Addison, I got this. Don't worry." Callie focused on the final three cups. They were down two so she needed to hit this shot.

"Yeah, Addison let Callie focus." Arizona leaned a little bit into the table showing off a red lacey bra, "Focus."

Biting her lower lip she tossed the ping pong ball across the table, and much to everyone's surprise but her own, she nailed the shot right off of Arizona's breasts.

"Focus, Arizona." Callie seductively husked across the table.

"That's what I'm talking about Callie! Come on! Let's see what you got Gaetana! Come on. Let's go!"

Now was Addison's turn to distract her lover. She leaned over and began to lick her lips, "Come on Gaetana, everyone's waiting for the show." Slowly arching an eyebrow staring directly into grey eyes.

She stared back, never breaking contact, "I'd love to put on a show with you." And with that, she released the white spherical ball and didn't even watch to see if it went in. She starred back at Addison as if they were the only people in room. The sudden roar of people around her made them both fully aware that the shot went in.

"Are you FUCKING serious! Arizona you better MISS! Callie distract her!"

"Come on T, you got this!" G slapped Arizona's back for encouragement.

In an instant she felt her blood pressure rise. _T, that's Tim._ It was if everything around her went silent. No voices were heard except for the one in her own head. _Tim, he isn't here. He would be. He should be._ She closed her eyes and shook the wary thoughts from her head, _focus_. 

Opening her eyes once more she didn't even look to see where she threw the ball, she just knew it was going in.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT MIAMI!" G Turned and picked Arizona up, "WHOO! That's what I'm talking about! Champs are in the house!"

Everyone was cheering and jeering the two teams after the hard fought match.

"Who wants to dance!?" G shouted as she made way for the makeshift dance floor that was her living room.

The music was right and the beer was cold. There really wasn't anything else anyone could ever ask for on their birthday. Arizona strayed behind and spoke with some old friends who came to the party. They were all old friends of G and her brother.

 _Her brother_.

Several people came up to her to offer their condolences and some didn't mention it at all. However that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach she had earlier in the night rose to the back of her throat. She leaned up against the kitchen counter, where she had leaned so many times previously, and just watched as everyone interacted with one another.

Everyone except for her brother.

Maybe it was the liquor messing with her head but she suddenly felt trapped and needing air. She grabbed a solo cup filled with beer and made her way upstairs to her old bed room. Everything was still the same. The walls were bare and there was a new coat of paint however her desk was still there and medical books still filled the shelves.

Her heart raced as she open the top draw of her desk, and indeed, _they_ were still there as well. The benefit of her old room was that the window was over the garage, providing a secluded get away when needed. She opened the window and stepped out onto the garage roof. The mild evening felt refreshing against her skin.

She clenched the tiny cancer filled stick of tobacco and carefully lit it. Surprised her emergency pack was still here after all these years. Sitting back against the house she let out a woeful sob.

That pit made itself come through and that feeling wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She was grieving at a time when she should be celebrating. Her grief had consumed her all but whole. There was nothing left. She was pissed he wasn't here. It wasn't fair or part of the plan.

She could kill G for even mentioning his name so casually. As if he wasn't even dead or she lacked any respect for him. Her liquor fogged brain only intensified her pain. Silent tears streamed down her face as the reality hit her again – her brother was dead, and he was never coming back.

The thumping bass from the music below didn't cheer her up. This was her best friend's birthday. It was Halloween. Her favorite holiday. But instead she was sitting on a roof crying. It didn't make any sense but it was the only thing that felt right.

Why should she get to enjoy this time when Tim was gone?

 _Why?_

The footsteps nearby alerted her that she was no longer alone, however she wondered who was coming to see her. Only a handful of people knew about this spot.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while Z, are you okay?"

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading. As an FYI, each costume I mentioned in this chapter is an actual costume I've either wore or helped design. Also, Beirut is similar to beer pong however I've always called it Beirut ;) it all depends on where you grew up ect...**


End file.
